Down the rabbit hole
by Sujetodepruebas1
Summary: Cuando un experimento de Bruce sale mal, termina en un nuevo lugar con Tony, Clint y Natasha. ¿Cómo se mezclarán los cuatro con un grupo de extraños en un mundo desconocido? ¿Quién será el mejor tirador: Clint o Daryl? ¿Lori logrará que Natasha haga trabajo de mujeres, o la agente tendrá un efecto positivo sobre las mujeres del grupo? Y ¿qué pasará si Bruce se convierte en Hulk?
1. Capítulo uno

**Hola. Este fanfic es la traducción de "Down the rabbit hole" de la escritora GhostWritter84. La historia, originalmente en inglés, la conocí hace pocas semanas y quedé encantada con ella, tanto que pedí permiso a la escritora para traducirla y compartirla con ustedes. Básicamente, se trata de un divertido crossover entre The Walking Dead y Avengers. Ya está terminado y su secuela está en progreso. Es un grandioso trabajo por parte de GhostWritter84, se los recomiendo completamente. **

**Rating: La escritora lo calificó como M, por las escenas de violencia, pero bien podría ser considerado T.**

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a GhostWritter84, yo sólo me encargo del trabajo de traducir. Los personajes pertenecen a AMC, Marvel y Disney. **

**Agradecería que dejaran un review para comunicarle sus opiniones a la escritora, y para saber si vale la pena seguir publicando. Gracias y disfruten.**

Bruce se sentó en el laboratorio de Tony, trabajando en su experimento de radiación Gamma. Pensó que esta vez estaba cerca de deshacerse del Otro Sujeto. Tocó algunas teclas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, un fuerte dolor de cabeza había comenzado a aparecer, y no fue ayudado por sus compañeros en el laboratorio.

Tony estaba twitteando sobre la fiesta en que él y Pepper habían estado la noche anterior. Al parecer, había sido lanzado en honor al gran Tony Stark, y Clint y Natasha estaban en la puerta del laboratorio discutiendo como una vieja pareja casada. Clint tenía su arco en la mano y no dejaba de mirar a Bruce como si estuviera esperando problemas en cualquier momento. Los agentes de SHIELD dijeron que estaban en el barrio y habían decidido echar un vistazo al experimento, pero Bruce sabía la verdad: Fury les había enviado para mantener un ojo sobre él. O más bien, mantener un ojo sobre el Otro Sujeto. De ninguna manera Fury confiaría en el Hulk, y Bruce tampoco confiaba en él.

Se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y podía sentir que el Otro Sujeto luchaba por salir. El nivel de los latidos del corazón de Bruce empezó a subir, mientras Tony caminaba alrededor del laboratorio y seguía hablando. El multimillonario no había notado el tinte verde en los ojos de su compañero. Bruce alzó la cabeza a punto de pedir unos minutos de descanso, cuando la bocina de una alarma sonó fuertemente y todos en la habitación se miraron con un leve shock.

Tony miró a Bruce y alrededor de la habitación. "JARVIS ¿Qué pasa?" Caminó hasta quedar junto a su amigo. Ambos hombres empezaron a investigar a través de la pantalla del ordenador. Luego, acercó una copia más grande del trabajo de Bruce en una gran pantalla frente a ellos. Se movía rápidamente sobre ella tratando de arreglar el problema.

"Se ha producido un aumento de la radiación gamma haciendo inestable el lugar, señor ". La voz de JARVIS llenó el laboratorio. Clint caminaba detrás de Bruce mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Las ecuaciones de allí eran como un idioma extraño para él. Clint era un hombre inteligente, pero Tony y Bruce llevaban la inteligencia a un nivel completamente extremo. "¿No puedes detenerlo?" Habló Clint. Bruce sintió que sus latidos empezaban a correr. Trató de calmarse, ahora no era momento para que el hombre grande saliera. "Eso intento" Respondió trabajando febrilmente con sus dedos sobre las teclas. La voz de JARVIS habló de nuevo. "Señor, se espera una sobrecarga de energía en los próximos veinte segundos".

Tony miró alrededor de la habitación. En el exterior, parecía tranquilo, frío y sereno, pero por dentro estaba entrando en pánico. "JARVIS, bloquea el laboratorio" Ordenó. Tony había hecho el lugar a prueba de Hulk, así que estaba seguro de que podía sobrevivir a una pequeña oleada de energía. Él sólo esperaba que pudiera decir lo mismo de ellos cuatro.

Natasha miró a Tony con incredulidad. "No puedes estar hablando en serio, Stark." La pelirroja observó con cautela a Bruce y recordó la última vez que estuvo en una explosión con el doctor. El suceso hizo que Hulk saliera a flote, y así fue sometida al juego del gato y el ratón por el Helicarrier. Pero esta vez, Thor no estaba allí para ayudarla.

Tony le dio a Natasha una de sus mejores sonrisas. "Mira, tenemos que limitarnos al laboratorio para que no afecte al resto de la torre." Pensó en todos los demás en el edificio, Thor, Steve y Pepper. Dejó caer un poco su máscara de hombre confiado ante la idea de Pepper. Quería protegerla a toda costa.

JARVIS empezó la cuenta atrás para la detonación. "Cinco, cuatro."

Clint entró en pánico. "¡Haz algo!" Gritó a Bruce.

La cuenta regresiva continuó. "Tres, dos."

"¡Estoy tratando!". Bruce intentaba calmarse mientras se concentran en estabilizar el experimento.

"Uno". Un destello grande llenó la habitación y una explosión sacudió toda la torre.

* * *

Pepper estaba en camino al laboratorio cuando sintió la explosión. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo. "JARVIS, ¿qué sucedió?" Pepper preguntó corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el laboratorio.

"Una oleada de radiación Gamma, señorita Potts." Respondió JARVIS.

Pepper dio un puñetazo en el código de la puerta del laboratorio. La puerta se abrió y la mujer dio un grito ahogado. El laboratorio era un desastre. Los vasos y maquinaria se hallaban esparcidos y rotos por el suelo. Las paredes tenían marcas de fuego y el olor de las sustancias quemadas llenó el aire, pero aparte de eso, el laboratorio estaba vacío. Sin Tony ni Bruce y sin señales de Natasha o Clint" JARVIS, localiza a Tony." Ordenó Pepper.

JARVIS emitió un pitido y luego respondió. "Soy incapaz de encontrar algún rastro del señor Stark."

"Intenta con Bruce." Gritó Pepper. En su mente corría la idea de perder a Tony.

JARVIS dio unos pitidos más. "No puedo encontrar al Dr. Banner."

Pepper sintió un nudo en la garganta. "¿Clint y Natasha?" La mujer ahora estaba sujeta impacientemente a una esperanza.

Los pitidos de JARVIS siguieron con la desalentadora respuesta. "No hay señales del señor Barton o de la señorita Romanoff".

Pepper sintió una lágrima por su mejilla y la secó rápidamente. "No." Pensó ella. "No llores". Tony hubiera querido que fuera fuerte. Pepper subió las escaleras para buscar a Steve y Thor. Algo no estaba bien, pero ella sabía que Tony se encontraba a salvo. Podía sentirlo en sus entrañas.

* * *

Tony dio un pequeño gemido, su cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Poco a poco, se puso de rodillas y notó que el suelo sobre el que estaba apoyado, ya no era el de su limpio y estéril laboratorio. El piso bajo Tony estaba cubierto de polvo y hojas, y entonces notó algo más de temperatura. Hacía demasiado calor, como si llevara puesto su traje. Tony se puso de pie. "¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó apoyándose en un enorme árbol. Un coro de gemidos resonó mientras Tony miraba a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraban en un bosque. "¿Cómo demonios…?" Murmuró. Observó en torno al lugar para encontrarse con Clint. El agente había cogido su arco y ahora estaba ayudando a Natasha a ponerse de pie. No podía imaginar el incómodo calor que debía tener la pareja usando sus uniformes negros de SHIELD. Luego, Tony volvió la cabeza para ver a Bruce sobre sus rodillas. El millonario estaba seguro de que él se iba a lanzar completamente verde sobre ellos después de tener ese tipo de golpe por la explosión. Bruce ya había sacado a Hulk por menos. Tony caminó hasta él y extendió su brazo, dejándolo agarrar su mano, y puso a su amigo de pie.

Bruce miró a Tony y luego miró en estado de shock el bosque a. "¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó. No podía entender por qué el Otro Sujeto no había hecho acto de presencia. Podía sentirlo tratando de salir, pero se sentía más débil de lo normal.

Clint y Natasha se unieron a los dos hombres. "Uh, mejor pregunta cómo llegamos aquí" Preguntó Clint. El agente mantuvo el arco firmemente en su mano. Sus ojos azules miraron el bosque tratando de asimilarlo todo.

Tony se encogió de hombros y miró una figura tambaleando tras los árboles. Pensó que era extraña. La mujer tenía la cabeza gacha. Llevaba puesto un camisón largo y no llevaba zapatos; su cuerpo entero estaba sucio y su cabello enmarañado. Fue arrastrando su cuerpo hasta el pequeño grupo. "Tal vez pueda ayudar." Tony asintió en dirección de la mujer. "Aunque luce como si ella llevara encima varios _Tequila Slammer*_". Tony fue lentamente hacia ella, manteniendo una distancia segura. Algo no andaba bien para él. "Disculpe, señorita" la llamó.

La mujer giró la cabeza para mirarlo y Tony saltó hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba pálido y cetrino, sus ojos parecían estar hundidos bajo su cara y eran de un color blanco lechoso. La mujer parecía un cadáver. Dio un gemido y luego comenzó a caminar pesadamente con sus brazos extendidos hacia Tony. Gruñó y rugió; abrió su boca para revelar amarillentos y torcidos dientes. Tony se volvió rápidamente y corrió hacia los demás. "No creo que ella vaya a ser de mucha ayuda". Miró a su alrededor mientras la horrenda criatura tiró su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Natasha no podía creer lo que veía. La pelirroja se movió un poco hacia adelante. "¿Qué diablos?" Ella se quedó sin aliento.

Tony le ordenó alejarse. "No lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo." Respondió tirando del brazo de Natasha. Una flecha voló entre la pareja y golpeó a la grotesca mujer justo entre los ojos, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Tony y Natasha se volvieron a mirar a Clint, que estaba parpadeando tratando de dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él. "No me miren". Un ruido vino de los arbustos tras de ellos y Clint levantó su arco sacando una flecha de su carcaj. Natasha levantó la pistola. La pareja estaba lista para cualquier problema que se viniera.

* * *

***Tequila Slammer es una bebida alcohólica. La expresión como tal sugiera que la mujer lucía como si estuviera borracha.**

**Y bien, ¿qué opinan? Agradecería muchísimo que dejaran un review, ¿creen que debería continuar publicándola? Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima =)**


	2. Capítulo dos

Los dos agentes tomaron firmemente sus armas, sujetando cada una en su respectiva posición. Un hombre apareció desde de los arbustos. Tenía una ballesta cuyo objetivo se mantuvo rondando entre Clint y Natasha, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cuál de los dos significaba una mayor amenaza.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Tony de su misterioso salvador, además de la ballesta que apuntaba peligrosamente contra sus compañeros, era lo sucio que se encontraba. Tony metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje. El movimiento debió llamar la atención del sujeto que empuñaba la ballesta porque la direccionó hasta él. La atención no intimidó a Tony, que sólo levantó lentamente la otra mano y siguió sacando sus gafas de sol y las colocó sobre él. Ahora fue capaz de conseguir una buena vista del extraño sin ser demasiado obvio. La camisa de franela sin mangas del hombre estaba cubierta de barro y de algo parecía ser sangre seca. En todo su cuerpo lucía como si se hubiera dado un baño de lodo. El sudor lo cubría, haciendo que su cabello castaño oscuro se aferrara a su frente. Finalmente, el sujeto habló. "¿Quién diablos son ustedes?" Su acento sureño era áspero y ronco.

Tony no supo por qué, pero el acento lo relajó un poco. "Soy Tony Stark". Caminó hacia adelante y le tendió la mano al extraño. El hombre no la tomó y siguió con la ballesta en su dirección. "Está bien. Bueno, gracias por lo que sea que haya sido eso". Tony hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo muerto que yacía tras él y se dirigió hacia el hombre, para dar un golpecito firme en su musculoso hombro. El desconocido dio un pequeño gruñido, se alejó de él y se puso detrás de la línea de fuego del excéntrico millonario. "¿Te importaría decirnos exactamente qué es eso, Tex?" La pregunta de Stark hizo al extraño entrecerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de ver a los del otro, pero con sus gafas de sol puestas, los ojos marrones de Tony eran casi imposibles de ver.

El hombre bajó la sucia arma, y Clint y Natasha bajaron un poco las suyas. Pero los dos agentes estaban listos y preparados para cualquier problema. "¿Han estado viviendo bajo una roca o algo así?" El hombre se acercó al cuerpo y tiró de la flecha que había sido firmemente clavada en la cabeza de la mujer. La sacudió un poco y la sangre y materia cerebral se derramaron por el suelo.

Bruce miró al hombre e inclinó un poco la cabeza. Pudo ver que la actitud de Tony no estaba ayudando con el extraño. "Somos nuevos por aquí y nos vendría bien una mano." Bruce pasó las manos por su pelo negro enmarañado.

El hombre se colgó la ballesta al hombro y miró al pequeño grupo. "Sí, claro, puedo ayudar a que no los muerdan". Luego gruñó "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que cuidarlos." El extraño de pelo oscuro se giró y se alejó del aturdido grupo.

Natasha miró a su alrededor. "Bueno, él no era servicial." Murmuró la pelirroja colocando sus manos en las caderas. "Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche y tratar de solucionar este lío". Miró hacia el cielo, sabía que tenían que actuar con rapidez antes de que más de esas criaturas aparecieran. Se abrió paso cautelosamente entre la maleza y los arbustos. Clint estaba a su lado con sus ojos penetrantes señalando cualquier peligro para ellos.

El grupo caminó a través del interminable bosque. Tony se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata tratando de enfriarse. Bruce, sin embargo, parecía completamente feliz con el calor y miraba el bosque admirando la belleza y la serenidad del lugar. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Bruce podría afirmar que se encontraba en paz, y que apenas lograba sentir al Otro Sujeto como nunca antes. Dio un gran suspiro, pero su paz se rompió pronto cuando un grito atravesó su oído y formó un eco en el bosque. Tony miró en todas las direcciones. No podía fijar el punto de donde vino el horrible grito. "¿En qué dirección fue?" Tony miró a Clint que había comenzado a subir rápidamente hasta un árbol cercano.

La perfecta visión del Clint localizó al propietario del ruido. "Derecho, frente a esa zona despejada." Explicó el hombre. Tony, Bruce y Natasha se adelantaron al lugar para ver a una niña rubia.

La niña quedó atrapada en una especie de pantano y estaba tratando de escapar de un hombre viejo. Al sujeto le faltaba un trozo de cuello. El monstruo gruñó y fue a agarrar a la niña. Cuanto más luchaba ella, más se hundía en el lodo. Rugiendo, el hombre se movió hacia ella, haciendo crujir sus mandíbulas. "Pequeña". Gritó Bruce acercándose a la orilla del pantano. "Pequeña". La rubia miró a Bruce. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de terror. "Necesito que dejes de moverte." La chica se dio vuelta y miró al horrible hombre acercándose a ella, así que comenzó a luchar de nuevo. Una flecha voló del árbol que Clint ocupaba y golpeó al monstruo en la frente. El cadáver cayó hacia delante y comenzó a hundirse en el lodo. "Pequeña, tienes que permanecer completamente quieta, ¿entiendes?" Bruce mantuvo la calma y el tono en sus cálidos ojos marrones clavados en los de la chica. Él sabía que si la niña luchaba, se hundiría aún más y no podrían sacarla de allí. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y sollozó. "Está bien, te vamos a sacar, pero debes mantener la calma y no moverte".

Natasha miró a Tony y luego volvió a mirar a la niña que se hundía. "Necesitamos algo para sacarla". Los ojos de la pelirroja se movieron rápidamente por el bosque en busca de todos los elementos que tenía a su disposición. "Tengo un plan. Necesitamos a Clint aquí abajo." Natasha dio un fuerte silbido y agitó los brazos a Clint, y el hombre se abrió paso rápidamente y sin esfuerzo por el árbol grande. Natasha sabía que tenía que trabajar deprisa, sólo esperaba que Bruce pudiera mantener en calma en la niña mientras ella tenía todo listo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, agradezco a quien dio follow y favorite. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)**


	3. Capítulo tres

Clint corrió hacia Natasha, y Tony mantuvo sus ojos firmemente puestos en Bruce y la pequeña niña rubia.

"Clint ¿aún tienes tu flecha de cuerda?" Preguntó Natasha. El arquero tenía una flecha en su carcaj para cada situación, y en este momento la pelirroja estaría agradecida de que la trajera consigo. "Sí, la tengo. ¿Por qué?" Clint miró a su alrededor para ver si podía descubrir el plan de Natasha.

"Necesito que dispares desde el árbol que hay detrás nuestro y tiraremos el extremo final a la niña. Ella lo agarrará y la arrastraremos hacia afuera." Clint asintió y agarró de su aljaba la flecha exigida. La niña dejó escapar otro grito e hizo saltar a Natasha. "¿Qué pasa con esta niña gritando?" pensó para sus adentros. "Yo nunca grité como niña".

"Chicos". Llamó Bruce. "Tenemos un problema". Natasha se giró y vio otro monstruo arrastrando su cuerpo por el lugar.

La agente sacó la pistola de su funda y apuntó. "Ya lo tengo". Envió una bala al cráneo de la criatura. Clint lanzó una flecha desde su arco. Una cuerda salió disparada con la punta de la flecha al final de ella y cayó en tierra bajo los pies del arquero.

Bruce volvió su atención de nuevo a la chica. "No te asustes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Acababa de darse cuenta que la había estado llamando "pequeña", y que usando su nombre, probablemente la calmaría un poco. La niña dio un sollozo. "Sophia". Chilló la rubia.

Tony se había puesto ahora al lado de Bruce sujetando el extremo de la soga. "Bueno, ese es un nombre precioso." Dijo el hombre calurosamente. "Soy Bruce, y éste es mi buen amigo Tony." El aludido dio a Sophia un breve asentimiento. "Ahora, cariño, te vamos a tirar la cuerda, y necesito que agarrares el extremo, la ates a tu alrededor y la mantengas apretada. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Sophia?" Pidió Bruce. La niña asintió un poco con su cabeza.

Tony tiró la cuerda, y Sophia, que ahora se encontraba hundida en el pantano desde sus muslos, ató la soga alrededor de su cintura. "Muy bien, todos a las tres". Ordenó Tony. "Uno, dos, tres ¡TIREN!" La cuerda se movió rápidamente a través de las manos del grupo y con cada tirón Sophia comenzó a salirse del pantano. Pese a que era pequeña, sacarla del pantano era un trabajo duro y Tony sintió el sudor rodar por su cuello y gotear en su espalda.

Después de unos cuantos tirones finales a la cuerda, Sophia estuvo a salvo en la orilla del pantano y Bruce se dirigió hacia ella asegurándose de que la niña salió ilesa. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó a Sophia, quien dio un pequeño guiño. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" Pidió el hombre. Se preguntó qué clase de padres permitirían que su hija estuviera afuera en aquel peligroso mundo.

"Mi mamá y mi grupo estaban en la carretera cuando fuimos invadidos por los caminantes". Sophia respondió en voz baja. Estaba nerviosa alrededor de los extraños.

Tony cogió su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Sophia. La niña estaba temblando en shock. "¿Qué son los caminantes?" Preguntó. El millonario tenía un montón de dudas acerca de este extraño mundo en que habían tropezado. Sophia señaló el cadáver que Natasha había matado.

Tony se acercó al muerto y se agachó junto a él "Caminantes, ¿eh?" Le dio un empujoncito y Sophia abrió sus ojos como platos. "¡No lo toques!".

El hombre miró confundido. "¿De dónde vienen?" Volvió a levantarse y se dirigió de nuevo al grupo.

La niña observó extrañada al hombre. No entendía cómo alguien podía no saber de los caminantes. "Si te llegan a morder o arañar, te conviertes en uno." Sophia se frotó los ojos, quería encontrar a su madre, estaba cansada y asustada.

Tony se quitó las gafas y presionó sus ojos. "Entonces estamos hablando de un zombie". Miró a su alrededor; empezaba a sospechar que se encontraba en _Punk'd*_. Los zombies eran cosas de películas, no eran reales. Eran como el coco.

Sophia miró confundida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería ver a su madre, y se puso a llorar. Bruce miró a la niña y se puso en cuclillas a su altura. "¿Crees que puedes encontrar la carretera?" Preguntó en voz baja. La chica negó con la cabeza, ella no logró volver cuando se perdió, y no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba ahora. Bruce se puso de pie y la levantó. "No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu grupo". Dijo para tranquilizarla. Hizo que se sintiera segura; ella enterró su rostro en su camisa púrpura y dio un pequeño gemido. Bruce miró a sus tres amigos. "Si encontramos su grupo, podremos conseguir más respuestas".

Tony se puso de nuevo sus gafas oscuras y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Bruce. "Gran idea, chico enorme". Luego miró a Clint. "Oye, hombre mono. ¿Quieres subir a un árbol y señalarnos la dirección correcta?" El aludido llegó a un árbol cercano para ver lo que les rodeaba.

Había una razón por la que el nombre clave de Clint Barton era _Hawkeye_. Su visión era impresionante desde arriba del árbol. Pudo ver al grupo pequeño de caminantes del que Sophia se había referido. En la dirección opuesta, Clint vio al desconocido empuñando la ballesta con el que se encontraron ese mismo día, y más allá del extraño, había una carretera. Clint sonrió satisfecho y bajó del árbol. "No es muy al norte de aquí." Informó. "Probablemente podemos llegar allí justo antes del anochecer si nos vamos ahora." Estaba mirando el sol que se movía a través del cielo.

Un disparo resonó por el bosque y Natasha instintivamente sacó el arma que tenía en su traje. "Bien, vamos a llevar a esta chica a su casa". La agente sólo quería volver a la suya y regresar a un mundo que tuviera sentido.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, el aire se hizo más frío. Sophia estaba durmiendo en brazos de Bruce. Los latidos de su corazón actuaban como un arrullo confortante para la asustada niña. El sonido de una rama rompiéndose alertó al grupo y un caminante se tambaleó hacia ellos. Clint le dio de baja con una sola flecha. Tony se quitó las gafas y las aseguró en su camisa. Luego, miró el último cadáver. "Es como si nos hubiéramos metido en una película de Romero". Se burló. Su actitud infantil con la situación confundía a Natasha, ella no temía admitir que este nuevo mundo le asustaba, pero Tony parecía estar fascinado con él y los monstruos que poseía.

"Chicos". Clint dijo en voz baja. "Lo hemos hecho". Los cuatro estaban de pie frente a un barranco. El grupo comenzó a subir; a Bruce le resultaba difícil abrirse camino por el terraplén con la niña durmiendo en sus brazos, se deslizó un par de veces, pero ni siquiera aquellos movimientos despertaron a Sophia.

El grupo llegó a la cima y Tony notó a un anciano encaramado en lo alto de una casa rodante. "Oiga, disculpe, señor." Llamó. El anciano miró al pequeño grupo y su mirada cayó sobre la niña en brazos de Bruce.

El anciano bajó. "Carol, ven pronto." El ruido despertó a Sophia, quien se frotó los ojos cansados.

La puerta de la _RV**_ se abrió y una mujer pequeña con el cabello corto y gris salió del vehículo. "Sophia". Dijo en voz baja. Bruce colocó a la niña suavemente en el suelo y ella corrió a los brazos de su madre. "Gracias." Carol sollozó una vez que abrazó a su hija. Luego echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bruce abrazándolo con fuerza. Él no estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que sólo sonrió incómodo.

Tony dio una mueca juguetona. "Bueno, sabes, yo también ayudé, así que también debería recibir un abrazó." Carol liberó a Bruce y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Tony. El hombre rodeó a la diminuta mujer y le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Fue un placer".

"¿Qué es esto?" Una voz ronca se escuchó detrás del grupo. La voz fue reconocible instantáneamente como la del hombre desconocido del bosque. Estaba caminando por la carretera con una bonita muchacha rubia a su lado. El sujeto tenía la ballesta al hombro y una antorcha en la mano.

El anciano habló. "Estas personas encontraron a Sophia".

Tony hizo un gesto con la mano al anciano. "Nos hemos visto antes." Se mudó hacia adelante en dirección al hombre de pelo oscuro. "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Soy Tony Stark". Tendió la mano al extraño.

El hombre miró a Sophia que estaba apoyada en su madre a punto de caer dormida. La niña tenía la mano de Bruce. "Daryl". Tomó la mano de Tony y la sacudió. "¿Van a entrar o se quedarán aquí y se convertirán en la carnada de los caminantes?" Preguntó Daryl bruscamente antes de entrar en la RV.

El grupo lo siguió y Natasha sujetó el brazo de Tony antes de que pudiera entrar en el vehículo. La mujer miró al anciano que estaba de vuelta en la parte superior de la casa, ella no quería que él escuchara la conversación. "¿Qué es lo que les diremos de nosotros?" Susurró. Ella no confiaba en esta gente lo suficiente como para revelarles que no pertenecían a su mundo.

Tony miró al anciano y de nuevo a Natasha, capturando la inquietud en sus ojos verde azulados, y él lo entendió todo. No quería contar la historia de su reactor Ark que lo mantenía con vida; eso traería un montón de preguntas, y si los desconocidos sabían del secreto de Bruce, probablemente tomarían mucha desconfianza y temor al nuevo grupo. "Tan poco como sea posible." Contestó.

"Si ellos no necesitan saberlo, no se lo diremos". Dijo Natasha y Tony dio un pequeño asentimiento y le siguió en la RV.

El hombre miró dentro de la casa rodante. Bruce estaba en el dormitorio con Carol y Sophia. La niña estaba acostada en la cama dejando a Bruce mirar por encima de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no estaba herida. Carol dijo algo en voz baja al doctor. Tony no oyó lo que era, pero ella se había ganado una cálida y sincera sonrisa de Bruce que iluminó todo su rostro, e incluso llegó a sus ojos marrones oscuros. Natasha se había movido más allá de Tony y se paró junto a Clint, que estaba apoyado en un mostrador de la pequeña cocina de la RV. Stark se mudó más allá de la pareja y se sentó en la mesa junto a Daryl. Él se puso frente a la chica rubia y dio a la mujer una amplia sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos cafés. "Hola, soy Tony." Le extendió su mano y ella le dio una sonrisa.

"Andrea". Respondió la rubia.

Tony llevó su cuerpo de vuelta a la cabina y dio unos golpecitos con los dedos a la mesa. "Vaya, bonito nombre para una bonita mujer." Dio un guiño a Andrea y ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita. La mujer miró sorprendida, ella nunca había sido una chica risueña, pero tampoco había estado alrededor de Tony Stark. El hombre podía romper a una monja con su encanto.

Bruce había esperado que Sophia se durmiera y luego se unió a Tony en la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Andrea y miró a Daryl, que observaba como un halcón a Stark. "Hola, soy Bruce." La mujer dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Y ellos son Natasha y Clint." Hizo un gesto a la pareja, que seguían juntos y de pie.

Andrea miró a Bruce, el hombre parecía cansado. "Soy Andrea". Luego miró a Clint y a Natasha y les dio a ambos el mismo gesto amable. "Ustedes deben pasar a la noche aquí. Quiero decir, al menos eso les debemos." La rubia miró a Daryl, que frunció un poco el ceño.

Tony se levantó de la silla. "Suena muy bien." Y miró a Daryl. "¿Quieres renunciar a ese asiento, Tex?" El aludido dio una mirada gélida y Tony se encogió de hombros, acompañándose con una sonrisa pícara. "O podemos compartir, pero te advierto que siempre soy la cuchara grande". Bruce suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Sólo a Tony se le ocurría molestar al hombre más peligroso, sabiendo que apenas se habían conocido hacía un momento, y lo más frustrante, era que su amigo lo hacía por diversión.

Daryl se levantó y se abrió paso en medio de Tony, moviéndose a una cama demasiado improvisada que estaba tendida en el suelo. Tony se recostó en el asiento, mientras que Clint y Natasha se instalaron en una esquina hacia el frente de la RV. Clint se envolvió en torno a la pelirroja. A pesar de que era consciente de que ella no necesitaba ser protegida, a Barton le gustaba hacer de protector con la mujer. Bruce pasó las manos por su pelo negro y un pequeño ruido vino detrás de él. Era Carol. "Bruce, Sophia despertó. Ella quiere saber si te quedarás en la habitación con nosotras esta noche." La mujer jugaba con sus dedos, parecía inquieta e incómoda. Bruce se puso de pie y colocó una mano en el hombro de ella y le dio a la tímida señora una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Banner se dirigió a los demás. "Buenas noches a todos". El grupo respondió, y Carol y Bruce caminaron hasta el pequeño dormitorio. El científico dio un bostezo ahogado mientras se acomodaba en un rincón de la estrecha habitación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Él sabía que el Otro Sujeto estaba todavía dentro suyo, pero sintió un poco menos su presencia. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó dormido.

Carol miró al hombre que había salvado a su hija. La respiración de Bruce era regular y de vez en cuando su cuerpo temblaba. La mujer sonrió y cogió una manta. La colocó suavemente sobre él y lo besó de forma cálida en la frente. Regresó a la cama y se acostó con su hija. Había algo diferente en ese hombre, y ella quería saber todo sobre él.

*** Punk'd es un programa de MTV que consiste en poner cámaras ocultas a famosos y grabarlos mientras los hacen pasar por una situación ridícula.**

****RV, para quienes no saben, es una "abreviación" para las casas rodantes. **

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, agradezco demasiado a NUAJava, Placeba y a Mrs-Moonlight26 por sus review, follows y favs. TWD y Avengers son también mis fandoms favoritos, y al encontrar esta historia no dudé en traducirla para que quienes no podían leerla en inglés, tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerla. Muchas gracias por el mérito que me dan al traducir, porque aunque toda la idea es de la escritora original, me agrada mucho que aprecien el tiempo que me tomo traduciendo :') **

**Lamento que el capítulo 2 fuera corto, pero aquí traigo uno más largo J Espero que les guste, quizá parezca de transición pero les aseguro que se vienen cosas muy interesantes. Intentaré subir constantemente, siempre y cuando mis deberes personales no se interpongan. **

**Saludos a todos y de nuevo, muchas gracias. **


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Tony fue el último en despertar en la mañana. Estaba tendido en el pequeño puesto de la silla. Tenía la boca abierta y roncaba suavemente. No fue hasta que la RV se detuvo que Tony cayó rodando fuera de la silla y debajo de la mesa y se despertó. Clint rio al verlo dar vueltas debajo del mueble pequeño. El hombre desorientado estaba tratando de moverse en el piso.

Natasha se acercó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. El hombre se frotó la cara y miró a su alrededor. "¿De qué me perdí?" Dio un bostezo grande y estiró su cuerpo.

Clint puso su aljaba al hombro y cogió su arco. "No mucho. Estamos siendo llevados a una granja. El resto del grupo está allá." Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al asiento del conductor, donde estaba manejando el anciano barbudo. Bruce estaba junto a él, parecían enfrascados en una conversación. "Eso es Dale, parece que vamos a ser bienvenidos mientras tratamos de solucionar nuestro problema."

Dale se movió de su asiento "Aquí estamos." Anunció a sus pasajeros.

El grupo bajó de la RV. Daryl había llegado unos segundos antes en una moto. Lo primero que Tony notó fue a una cansada pareja mirando de pie en el porche. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y castaño oscuro, que le caía por la espalda y los hombros. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y parecía fatigada. El hombre tenía el cabello negro, se veía pálido y cansado física y mentalmente. Tony notó que el hombre los miraba y algo justo detrás del grupo llamó su atención, haciendo que sus ojos azules tristes recobraran vida con un destello de alegría. El millonario se volvió y vio que el que Sophia se uniera al grupo había brindado un rayo de felicidad al hombre.

Dale subió por los escalones del porche y entregó a Rick una mirada comprensiva. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el anciano poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

El hombre asintió un poco con la cabeza. "Le dispararon a Carl, y Shane salió a conseguir equipo médico." Él miró en dirección al grupo de Tony. "Sofía, ¿cómo?" El sujeto pareció revivir al ver a la niña.

Dale le dio una suave sonrisa. "Estos cuatro la encontraron. Tienen problemas para conseguir casa, así que les ofrecí un lugar dónde quedarse hasta que puedan volver".

El hombre de pelo oscuro bajó lentamente por los escalones. Parecía no tener suficiente fuerza en su cuerpo. Se dirigió a Tony. "Soy Rick Grimes. Están bienvenidos a quedarse todo el tiempo que necesiten."

Tony dio a Rick una sonrisa enorme "Gracias. Oye, ¿dijiste algo acerca de que alguien recibió un disparo?, porque en nuestro pequeño grupo tenemos a un doctor." Tony caminó hacia Bruce y envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo, y de nuevo los ojos tristes de Rick brillaron con esperanza y alegría.

Rick miró a Bruce. "¿Puedes ayudarme?" Pidió con tono esperanzado.

El doctor se liberó del apretón de Tony. "Puedo intentarlo." Respondió con sinceridad.

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro. "No tenemos el equipo adecuado todavía." Su cuerpo agotado dio un leve balanceo.

Bruce miró al hombre. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros cayeron sobre los cristalinos y azules de Rick. "Confía en mí, he trabajado en peores situaciones." Tony sonrió mientras la pareja se alejó. Sabía que su amigo se refería al trabajo que hizo en la India antes de unirse a los Vengadores.

Sophia dio un gemido pequeño. "Mamá, ¿Carl estará bien?" La niña cogió la mano de su madre con fuerza.

Tony se agachó a la altura de Sophia. "Oye, chica, Bruce es uno de los hombres más inteligentes de este o de cualquier otro mundo. Sé que él estará bien." Stark le revolvió el pelo y le dio un guiño.

Bruce se encontraba todavía en la casa de la granja y a los otros tres miembros del grupo les habían dado dos tiendas de campaña. Decidieron que Natasha y Clint compartirían una, y Bruce y Tony tomarían la otra.

A los agentes les tomó menos de tres minutos levantar su tienda, Tony seguía trabajando en ello. Era un genio y un experto en la fabricación, pero no podía entender cómo una tienda de campaña le estaba dando tantos problemas.

"Olvidaste una parte." Dijo Daryl detrás de Tony.

El aludido se volvió a ver a Daryl, que sostenía un poste de metal. El hombre de la ballesta le dio una sonrisa amistosa. "Bueno, gracias." Tony puso el poste en su lugar y se puso a contemplar su creación. "Un poco ladeado pero está bien." Pensó mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Daryl entrecerró a Tony sus ojos azules, rastreando cada centímetro de la cara del hombre. "¿Así que ustedes realmente son de otro mundo?" Lanzó la pregunta a Stark, quien no había dicho al nuevo grupo de dónde eran exactamente. Todo lo que sabían era que estaban tratando de volver a casa.

Tony giró haciendo frente a Daryl. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Era el turno del inventor para mirar ahora al de la ballesta.

El sucio hombre miró a Clint y Natasha moviendo un par de catres en la tienda. "No fue difícil de saber. Ninguno de ustedes sabía sobre los caminantes y los escuché hablar acerca de regresar a su mundo".

Tony estaba conmocionado por el observador sureño. "Bueno, eres algo Sherlock*". Bromeó. "Sí, no lo somos, fue un experimento fallido."

Daryl hizo una inclinación de cabeza "Sólo te haré saber que si lo necesito, te tiraré una flecha entre los ojos para proteger a mi grupo." El campesino ahora estaba mirando fijamente al hombre.

Tony dio a Daryl una palmadita firme en su espalda "Igual contigo".  
El sureño sólo entrecerró los ojos y le entregó a Stark una mirada de aceptación. Fue la primera vez que Daryl sintió que el hombre había sido honesto con él.

Una camioneta azul se detuvo en la casa y Daryl se dirigió a ella. Tony se quedó atrás para hablar con Clint y Natasha.

Los ojos del arquero se quedaron fijos al vehículo, y vio un hombre de cabello oscuro salir de allí. Tony lo descubrió observando el grupo "Daryl sabe que no somos no aquí." Las palabras del millonario llamaron la atención de Clint.

Natasha miró sorprendida y preocupada. "¿Qué? ¿Cuánto es lo que sabe?" Escudriñó el rostro de Tony buscando una respuesta.

Stark sólo suspiró y miró de vuelta al grupo de Rick en la casa de la granja. "Sólo que no somos de aquí." Tony miró de nuevo a Clint y a Natasha. "Relájense, este lugar tiene un generador. Tan pronto como Bruce juegue al doctor, tomaremos sus comunicadores de SHIELD y trataremos de adaptarlos para hacer contacto con nuestro hogar." Luego chasqueó los dedos y dio una palmada. "Vamos a estar en casa a tiempo para el Shawarma".

Cuando Bruce terminó, estaba oscuro afuera. Banner salió tranquilamente de la casa de la granja sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por Lori.

"Doctor Banner". El sonido de su nombre lo hizo girar rápidamente. "Gracias." Lori lo abrazó. En ese momento, Tony había decidido ir caminando hasta la casa.

"Por Dios, Bruce" Llamó Stark alegremente haciendo su camino hacia él. "No puedo llevarte a ningún lugar. Oí que los frikis estaban de vuelta en la moda, pero tú no eres más que un imán para las mujeres. "Bruce rio y Lori lo liberó. "Vamos, te voy a mostrar nuestro nuevo hogar." Tony señaló hacia su tienda de campaña. "Lo construí yo mismo."

Los dos hombres pasaron frente a la RV donde Andrea estaba de guardia. Tony silbó a ella. "Buenas noches, ricitos de oro." Llamó hacia arriba.

"Buenas noches" Respondió Andrea. "Rick quiere hablar contigo en la mañana". Stark señaló a la rubia chasqueando la lengua con su boca, mientras le enviaba un guiño pícaro.

Los dos genios entraron a la tienda y Bruce se sentó en el catre. Puso su rostro entre sus manos y luego volvió a mirar a Tony. "Lo siento." Dijo con tristeza. "Esto es culpa mía."

El millonario sólo negó con la cabeza. "No lo es, y de todas formas sobrevivimos". Palmeó el pecho de su amigo y le dio un chasquido. "Todos estamos en una sola pieza. Ahora vamos a descansar un poco." El hombre bostezó y se estiró en su catre mientras cerraba los ojos con la cabeza llena de recuerdos de Pepper. La extrañaba, pero tenía su fe puesta en que ella estaría trabajando para regresarlos a casa.

***Sí, se trata de una referencia a Sherlock Holmes y su capacidad de observación, teniendo en cuenta que RDJ interpreta a ambos personajes (Tony y Holmes) ;)**

**Hola gente! Como siempre, primero quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia y mucho más, a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, dejar fav o follow. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo J**


	5. Capítulo cinco

Tony había descubierto lo difícil que era dormir con el sofocante calor durante la noche. Se despertó en varias ocasiones para oír a Bruce roncando suavemente y murmurando en su sueño. Sintió como si hubiera estado a punto de caer dormido de nuevo, cuando un golpe pequeño en la tienda lo despertó.

Tony abrió un ojo y miró a Bruce abrir la puerta de la tienda. Debió de haber hecho bastante calor, porque Banner se había quitado la parte superior de su ropa y estaba con sus pantalones. Quitarse la camisa no era un lujo que Tony pudiera permitirse con el grupo de extraños a su alrededor. "Aunque" Pensó para sí mismo, "Yo podría quitarme los pantalones y presumir con mis bóxer." Carol entró sosteniendo una pila de ropa. La mujer miró a Bruce y luego bajó la vista al suelo. Ella le dio un leve rubor en las mejillas al hombre en topless. "Buenos días, querida." La llamó Tony alegremente desde su catre, dirigiendo la atención de Carol a él.

La mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Reuní un poco de ropa para los dos." Se la entregó a Bruce. "Creo que la que llevan puesta podría lavarse."

Bruce le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Gracias, ¿y cómo está Sophia hoy?" El rostro de Carol se iluminó con el nombre de su hija, y aquello hizo sonreír a Banner.

"Ella está bien. Sigue hablando de ti todo el tiempo." Carol miró a Tony que estaba tendido de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados. "Tony, Rick quiere hablar contigo, todos vamos a hacer las condolencias a Otis y tu grupo es bienvenido a asistir." La mujer se adelantó rápidamente y le dio un pequeño beso a Bruce en la mejilla para luego salir de la tienda.

Bruce colocó la ropa limpia en su catre y Tony se aclaró la garganta. "Así que..." Luego, Stark se echó a reír.

Bruce negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que venía. "No empieces." El científico separó la ropa en dos pilas. "O haré que luzcas como un vaquero gay con esta ropa."

Tony se sentó en el catre y observó a su amigo clasificar la ropa para ambos. "¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber cuándo empezó el Club de Fans del Doctor Bruce Banner." Stark se puso de pie y se acercó a Bruce. "¿Y puedo ser el presidente?" Preguntó juguetonamente.

El doctor se rio entre dientes. Tony era la única persona que no le importaba si él estaba enojado y traía al Otro Sujeto. "Bueno." Pensó mientras empujaba un montón de ropa contra el pecho de su amigo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tú lo fundaste."

Tony sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como los de un niño travieso. "Debí haberlo supuesto. Las chicas aman a los tipos grandes." Stark miró sus opciones de ropa. "Estoy totalmente seguro de que esto me hará lucir como un vaquero gay."

* * *

Clint y Natasha estaban listos en el pequeño servicio cuando Bruce y Tony se unieron. Los cuatro estaban un poco lejos del grupo que escuchaba la historia narrada, y Tony conocía exactamente la verdad en ella. Los cuatro oyeron de forma atenta el elogio de Shane.

"Estábamos rodeados. Casi sin munición. Teníamos sólo una pistola para entonces. Yo cojeaba bastante. Tenía todo el tobillo hinchado. ¡Teníamos que salvar al muchacho! Verán, eso fue lo que él dijo. Él me dio su mochila... me empujó hacia adelante." Tony miró los rostros de cada uno en el servicio de exequias. "El anciano lo sabe." Pensó Tony. Luego miró a Daryl que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados a Shane. "No es una sorpresa que el sureño Sherlock también lo sepa." Stark miró de nuevo a Shane, que continuó con su cuento de hadas. "Dijo que corriera, dijo que se quedaba atrás y me cubría. Y cuando miré hacia él... Si no fuera por Otis, nunca habría logrado salir con vida. Y eso va para Carl también. Eso hizo Otis: nos salvó a ambos." Todos en el servicio se quedaron en silencio.

Clint miró a Tony que esperaba que el hombre excéntrico señalara cada error en la historia de Shane, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó sonriendo para sus adentros.

Después de que la mayoría del grupo se dispersara, Stark se dirigió a Rick. "Querías verme, jefe." Tony sonrió y después miró a Shane que estaba de pie junto al Sheriff. "Y usted, señor, es muy valiente."

Shane miró al suelo. "Otis es el valiente." Murmuró

Tony hizo una mueca de acuerdo y asintió. "Oh, estoy de acuerdo, haciendo frente a los zombies sin armas. Yo no lo habría hecho." Shane entrecerró los ojos al hombre que lo estaba mirando.

"Él tenía un arma." Protestó.

Tony levantó las manos en defensa. "Oh, bien, entonces tú eres el valiente. Volviendo a una multitud de monstruos come carne sólo para conseguir tu arma."

Shane se puso cara a cara con Stark y ambos quedaron enfrentándose. "¿Qué estás diciendo?" Escupió.

Tony se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en forma inocente, miró más allá de Shane a Rick. "¿Quieres hablar, jefe?" Se alejó del primero y camino hacia el líder.

Daryl había estado cerca viendo el incidente, pero su atención no estaba sobre Tony, había estado en los otros tres miembros del grupo. Le resultaba extraño que tanto Clint como Natasha se alejaran demasiado de Bruce. Cuando Tony se quedó para hacer frente a Shane, la pareja puso las manos en sus armas como si estuvieran esperando problemas. Daryl vio a Bruce caminar de regreso a la tienda, y pensó que si sus amigos estaban tan nerviosos de estar a su alrededor, entonces tal vez debería mantener un ojo sobre él.

* * *

Natasha estaba limpiando su arma sentada en un tronco. Bruce estaba descansando a unos metros de distancia, en una silla del camping leyendo un libro que le prestó Dale. Estaba esperando a Tony para volver a comenzar su investigación.

Lori se acercó a Natasha y miró a la pelirroja. "¿Te puedo ayudar?" Preguntó la agente sin molestarse en mirar a la mujer.

Lori se puso en cuclillas al nivel de Natasha. "Carol necesita ayuda con la ropa y pensé que tú podrías ayudar."

La pelirroja aún no miraba a Lori. "Bueno, podría hacerlo." Respondió sin rodeos. Miró más allá y vio a Daryl, T-Dogg, Shane y Clint, quienes estaban sentados en sillas y hablaban el uno al otro. "O podrías pedirle ayuda a uno de ellos cuatro."

Lori miró sorprendida por la respuesta de Natasha y por unos segundos no supo qué decir. "Bueno..." Recuperó sus palabras "Tengo que estar con Carl y la lavandería es trabajo de mujeres." La castaña se sentía satisfecha con su respuesta.

Natasha lentamente levantó la vista hacia Lori y frunció el ceño. No podría creer que hubiera dicho eso. No había manera en el infierno de que Romanoff sirviera a los hombres del campamento. Ella nunca dejaría que un hombre la controlara y no iba a empezar ahora. "Bueno, yo estoy ocupada y además no soy esclava de hombres." Su tono fue duro y firme, e hizo levantar a Lori y alejarse un poco. La agente miró a Banner. "Bruce está libre, pregúntale."

El aludido puso el libro en su regazo y se quitó las gafas. "Hmmm." Bruce hizo un ruido educado al escuchar su nombre. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Miró a las dos mujeres con las que sentía que se perdía de algo.

Natasha miró. "Carol necesita ayuda con la ropa." Anunció.

El doctor se puso de pie y colocó las gafas en el bolsillo superior de la vieja camisa de cuadros que llevaba. "Bien, yo te ayudaré." Dio uno de sus caballerescos gestos a las mujeres y caminó hacia adelante.

Lori miró a la par y la confusión se hizo cargo de ella. "Pero es un trabajo de mujeres. Los hombres protegen el campamento y las mujeres cocinan y limpian." A Lori no le gustaba que Natasha cambiara el orden del campo.

Bruce palmeó con sus manos y se balanceó sobre sus pies. "Bueno, me llaman un hombre moderno." La pelirroja dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ella agradecía el apoyo de Banner. El hombre miró a Lori. "Y yo es estaría más feliz si tu quisieras proteger el campamento." Le dio otro guiño cortés y se acercó al puesto de lavado.

* * *

Tony y Rick se sentaron en la cocina de la casa. El antiguo sheriff miró a Stark, que se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Tony sabía lo que estaba pasando. Rick decidía si su grupo estaba a salvo con que el nuevo equipo viviera con ellos.

"Así que" El líder finalmente habló. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa frente a él. "¿De dónde son ustedes?"

Tony puso su silla firmemente en el suelo, imitando el lenguaje corporal de Rick. "Nueva York." Respondió. No era estrictamente una mentira que el grupo estaba en Nueva York cuando ocurrió la explosión.

"Es sólo que tanto Sophia como Daryl dijeron que no parecían saber lo que eran los caminantes." Rick miró profundamente en los ojos de Stark.

"Bueno" Respondió Tony mirando hacia atrás del hombre. "Eso es porque de donde yo vengo los llamamos zombies. El término caminante simplemente me extrañó un poco." De nuevo, el millonario no había mentido, a pesar de que los zombies eran cosas que se encontraban en las películas de donde ellos venían. Era el turno para Tony de hacer una pregunta. "Necesitamos ciertos suministros y un espacio para trabajar, ¿puedes ayudarnos?"

Rick miró con recelo, sin saber qué estaba haciendo el hombre. "¿Para qué?" Al ex-policía no le gustaba que una persona que no conocía trabajara en algo secreto.

Los grandes ojos marrones de Tony se abrieron más y en ellos se veía la imagen perfecta de la inocencia. Había utilizado esta expresión en gran número de ocasiones en que Pepper estaba enojado con él. "Tenemos un equipo de comunicación con nosotros y Bruce y yo queremos adaptarlo para ponernos en contacto con nuestro grupo en Nueva York." Otra pregunta que respondió sin mentir. Tony estaba en racha.

Rick asintió con un pie. "Glenn es nuestro hombre para eso, voy a hablar con él. En cuanto al espacio de trabajo, tendrán que hablar con Hershel sobre eso."

Tony se levantó y miró por la ventana de la cocina hacia el establo que había a una buena distancia de la casa. "Eso sí que sería ideal." Pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

Daryl había estado observando a Bruce ayudar a Carol y él no podía ver aquello que hacía que Clint y Natasha estuvieran tan nerviosos a su alrededor. Bruce parecía lo suficientemente contento por ser de ayuda para Carol, ni siquiera le importaba tener a Sophia constantemente a su lado a pesar de que todo el tiempo se metía bajo sus pies. Él sólo parecía tomarlo con calma. Daryl sabía que debía estar pasando algo.

Tony estaba caminando hacia el grupo y dio un silbido a Bruce. "Ten cuidado con mi ropa delicada. Me gusta que esté suave, así que ponle un montón de suavizante de telas." Gritó Stark burlonamente. Bruce sólo lanzó una risita y continuó envuelto en el lavado. "Los cuatro necesitamos hablar esta noche." Agregó Tony mientras se dirigía a un grupo de cuatro sillas de camping que fueron colocadas en círculo.

El millonario excéntrico se sentó junto a Daryl y extendió sus piernas. El hombre se sintió incómodo, no entendía por qué Stark siempre tenía que sentarse junto a él si había otras dos sillas libres. "Necesito preguntarte algo." Dijo Daryl en voz baja.

Tony sacó sus gafas de sol y se las puso. "¿Qué pasa?" Stark empezó a ajustar su cuerpo para tomar el sol.

Daryl cambió de postura en la silla. "¿De donde vienes es seguro?" El hombre miró al genio inventor. No se había movido de su posición estirada.

"Bueno, aparte de algún enojado semidiós o una loca persona tratando de tomarse el mundo, sí, es seguro." Respondió. Daryl no sabía si Tony estaba bromeando o no, así que se sentó en silencio durante un rato. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó Stark bajando sus gafas para ver al hombre.

Daryl empezó a morderse las uñas. "Podrían llevarnos con ustedes. Ya sabes, a su mundo." El sureño no quería vivir en esta continua lucha diaria. Quería una vida mejor para él y para el grupo al que le había cogido cariño.

Tony se puso en posición sentada y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Daryl. Éste se alejó de su contacto y Stark empezó a preguntarse cómo un hombre podía llegar a ser tan duro. "Por supuesto, no veo por qué no." Él estaba seguro de que Fury podría establecer al grupo con una nueva documentación de regreso a casa. "¿Sabes? De donde vengo las chicas se vuelven locas por los tipos fuertes y silenciosos." Agregó en broma.

Daryl resopló. "Bueno, supongo que eso significa que tú nunca consigues ninguna." Le dio a Tony una sonrisa burlona y este puso su mano sobre su corazón.

"Oh, tus palabras lastiman." Luego puso la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza. "Eres un hombre malo"

Daryl se levantó y sacudió su cabeza. "Y tú estás loco." Respondió alejándose.

"¡El juicio se cierra!" Gritó Tony después.

* * *

El grupo de cuatro se reunió en su pequeño espacio de fuego, que estaba en medio de sus tiendas de campaña. "Entonces..." Dijo Clint examinando sus flechas. "¿Qué sabemos?"

Bruce se sentó en un tronco grande atizando el fuego moribundo con un palo largo, provocando chispas que volaban en el aire cada cierto tiempo. Tony tomó asiento junto a Banner y miró al brillante hombre, esperando que hablara. Bruce alzó la vista hacia el grupo. "Bueno, mi hipótesis es que estamos en una realidad alternativa."

Clint miró al científico. "Entendemos eso, pero ¿cómo sucedió?" La voz del arquero tenía un ligero toque de nervios. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que Bruce y Tony, los hombres más inteligentes que él conocía, no pudieran entender este lío.

Bruce sacó el palo del fuego. "Bien, imagínate que todos los diferentes mundos corren lado a lado entre sí." El genio dibujó varias líneas sobre la suciedad. "Ahora, cuando se causó la explosión, de alguna manera se descompuso la estructura del movimiento de los mundos momentáneamente." Bruce dibujó las líneas con su bastón en movimiento circular. "La explosión nos envió a través de los otros mundos y terminamos aquí por casualidad."

A Natasha no le gustó la explicación. Era muy vaga para su gusto. "¿Y cómo volvemos?" No sabía cuánto tiempo más quería estar en aquel peligroso mundo.

Tony y Bruce se miraron entre sí. "Bueno." Stark miró a los agentes. "En este momento, las personas en casa son nuestra mayor esperanza." Tony reflejó la conmoción y el miedo en sus ojos y agregó rápidamente. "Es por eso que Bruce y yo vamos a hacer contacto con ellos tan pronto como podamos."

Clint se puso de pie, estaba harto de tanta mierda. "¿Hasta cuándo?" Rompió él.

"Mañana estaré recibiendo suministros y entonces empezaremos a trabajar." Explicó Stark con confianza. Natasha y Clint no parecían compartir esa misma confianza en ellos. Miraron a Bruce y Tony y se escabulleron hacia su tienda de campaña, dejando a los dos genio solos en la oscuridad.

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los review =) Espero que les esté gustando la traducción y pido disculpas por posibles errores. Como pudieron ver, aquí vine con un capítulo más largo que espero que les guste. Saludos y de nuevo gracias!**


	6. Capítulo seis

Tony había llegado al pequeño pueblo con Glenn como guía. Pudieron haber tardado sólo unos veinte minutos, pero montando en caballo se sentía más como si fueran veinte años. Tony se bajó del animal y miró a Glenn. "Vaya, ahora sé por qué John Wayne camina así." El asiático dio una pequeña risa. "Bien, necesito una tienda de hardware." Tony giró el cuello mirando a su alrededor en las tiendas, cada una parecía un poco más vieja y desolada que la anterior.

Glenn desmontó de su caballo con facilidad. "Hay una junto a la tienda de comestibles." El coreano asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la tienda, y para su sorpresa, Tony empezó a caminar hacia allá sin una pizca de miedo. Glenn se apresuró a seguir al millonario.

Tony se puso a la entrada de la tienda y abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de precaución. El excéntrico hombre pensaba que luchar contra un par de zombies era más fácil que con las otras criaturas que él y su equipo habían enfrentado. El temor de Glenn fue golpeado por la valentía de Tony. La pareja entró al almacén abandonado. Parecía que ya había sido saqueado; los estantes fueron arrancados de las paredes, cubiertas por huellas de manos ensangrentadas, y la vieja sangre había manchado el piso. Todo tenía una pulgada de espesor de polvo, y el olor a humedad y muerte flotaba en el aire. Tony lanzó una canasta vieja y polvorienta a Glenn y él torpemente la atrapó. El genio caminó a través de los estantes rápidamente, lanzando productos en la cesta. "Tony." Dijo el hombre menor rompiendo el silencio.

El aludido no levantó la vista del canasto. "¿Qué pasa, amiguito?". Stark lanzó un paquete de cables eléctricos en la cesta.

Glenn curvó sus dedos nerviosamente alrededor de la empuñadura de la cesta y respiró hondo. "¿Cómo puedes saber si le gustas a una chica?" Las mejillas del hombre se pusieron un poco sonrojadas. No podía creer que estaba teniendo aquella conversación con un desconocido.

Tony cogió el destornillador que estaba mirando y se giró a Glenn. Pasó el destornillador entre sus dedos. "Bueno, las mujeres no son tan diferentes a nosotros, ellas te lo harán saber." Dio una vuelta al destornillador en el aire y lo atrapó con habilidad. "¿Estamos hablando de Maggie?" Preguntó mientras empezaba a bajar por otro pasillo desértico.

Glenn se sentía un poco desencajado. ¿Era tan evidente lo que sentía por Maggie? "Uh, sí. Ya ves, tuvimos sexo y ahora está siendo mala conmigo." El joven había murmurado la palabra _sexo_ como si todavía no estuviera realmente cómodo con la conversación.

Tony se echó a reír y volvió su atención al coreano. "Con una chica como esa, tienes que hacerte cargo. Sé un líder." Glenn inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de dar sentido a lo que el hombre excéntrico le estaba diciendo. Tony señaló al hombre con el destornillador "Tienes que dejar de ser un niño y ser un verdadero jefe. Pronto ella estará de puntillas y tú necesitas mostrárselo." Tony volvió a la esquina y escuchó un gemido bajo. Agarró con fuerza el destornillador en la mano y dio un leve asentimiento a Glenn. "Suena como a problemas."

Los dos hombres se movieron con cautela a través de la esquina. Tony pensó que iba a ser fácil. Había luchado con toda clase de maldad en su tiempo, seres humanos, dioses e incluso extrañas criaturas del espacio. Él derribaría a un monstruo come carne fácilmente, incluso sin su traje de Iron Man. Pero Tony no estaba preparado para lo que se encontraba delante de él. Los dos hombres quedaron frente a un caminante. Era una niña, de unos diez años, tenía el pelo largo y rubio rojizo. El genio millonario al instante pensó en Pepper. La niña tenía un trozo de piel faltante en su brazo y se volvió gruñendo a los hombres. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Pensó Tony con tristeza e ira. Alguien había dejado que mordieran a su hijo. Alguien había creado esta horrible enfermedad, en la que no importaba si eras un niño pequeño o un anciano al que tomara sin ningún remordimiento. La niña zombie caminó gruñendo y rugiendo a toda velocidad, y Glenn se dio cuenta de que Tony no iba a hacer nada de inmediato, por lo que le arrebató el destornillador de la mano y se dirigió a la chica hundiendo la herramienta profundamente en su cráneo. El crujido de los huesos casi hizo vomitar a Tony. La niña cayó al suelo y el coreano se quedó mirando a su compañero sin saber qué hacer.

Tony hizo lo que Anthony Stark hacía mejor. Empujó su malestar y enojo en el fondo y reprimió todo mal sentimiento sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Puso su confianza de nuevo en su máscara encantadora. No quería que Glenn supiera lo mucho que se vio afectado por la situación. "Bueno." Se aclaró la garganta y acomodó su cuerpo. "Voy a necesitar un nuevo destornillador." Tony dio a Glenn una sonrisa, pero éste se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan segura como lo fueron otras. "Y que mi amigo asiático deje de fanfarronear, sólo actúa así con Maggie y te irá bien."

El resto de los suministros fueron recogidos con una conversación muy corta. Incluso el viaje a casa en caballo fue silencioso. Tony siguió tocando la inquietante escena una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía que tendría una noche de sueño complicado.

* * *

Bruce estaba en la casa revisando a Carl. Se moría de ganas por salir de los confines de la habitación y empezar a explorar la granja con Sophia. Carl se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Bruce puso el estetoscopio de vuelta sobre el chico. "Está bien, toma una respiración profunda, por favor." El muchacho tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo liberó lentamente. "Hmm." Banner se apartó de él y colocó el equipo médico en su lugar, luego miró a Lori. "Bien, no lo sé." Alzó las cejas y dio a Lori una mirada juguetona. La mujer dio una pequeña risita al médico que atrevidamente alentaba a su hijo. "¿Qué piensas, Sra. Grimes? ¿Crees que podemos confiar en él?"

Carl se acomodó un poco en la cama. "Por favor, voy a ser muy cuidadoso". Declaró. "Se los prometo." Añadió cruzando los dedos.

Bruce revolvió el cabello del chico. "Bueno, supongo que tu pobre madre necesita un descanso luego de estar cuidándote."

"Sí." Exclamó el chico alegremente mientras chocaba sus puños en el aire. Bruce se echó a reír por el joven muchacho y salió de la habitación.

Hershel estaba almorzando en el comedor, mientras leía una revista médica. Bruce dio un ligero golpe en el marco de la puerta haciendo al anciano mirar hacia arriba. "¿Puedo ayudarte, hijo?" El hombre mayor miró a Banner esperando a que hablara.  
Bruce caminó hacia adelante. "Sí, en realidad Tony y yo estamos buscando un lugar para trabajar y hablamos sobre su granero. Es…"

Hershel cortó al hombre rápidamente. "El granero está fuera del alcance de todos. ¿Entiendes?" Cerró su libro y puso lejos su plato. "Apéguense a la tierra que ahora tienen, en cuanto el chico esté de vuelta en plena salud, espero que todos sigan su camino." El anciano se puso en pie, dejando a Bruce desconcertado en el comedor.

Bruce miró por la ventana hacia el establo con sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados dirigidos a la construcción. "Me pregunto cuál es el secreto allí." Reflexionó para sí mismo. Salió de la casa y estaba a punto de caminar hacia el misterioso lugar cuando Tony y Glenn pasaron por delante de él. La presencia de Banner asustó a los caballos y los enojó. Glenn logró mantener el control del suyo, pero Tony calló y el caballo corrió hacia los establos.

"¡Tony!" Bruce se trasladó rápidamente al lado de su amigo agachándose junto a él "¿Estás bien?"

Tony dio un gemido de dolor. "Sí, estoy bien." Se sentó y Banner empezó a darle una rápida revisión para asegurarse de que no había nada roto. "Los animales no te quieren tanto como las mujeres." Murmuró Stark burlonamente. Supuso que los caballos habían sentido la presencia del Otro Sujeto en el interior de Bruce.

El doctor se limitó a mover la cabeza chequeando a Tony. Aunque en los ojos de su amigo captó una mirada encantadora, supo que Stark estaba tratando de ocultar algo. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con su voz llena de preocupación. El millonario sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Tony todavía estaba sentado en el suelo con Bruce arrodillado a su lado. "Tengo lo que necesitamos. Así que, buen doctor, vamos a instalarnos en el granero."

Bruce se puso de pie y miró el lugar, y luego volvió a Tony. "Hershel dice que el granero no está disponible." Miró a su compañero y vio la chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

Tony se puso de pie y dirigió su vista al granero. "Bueno, me preguntó qué estará ocultándonos el viejo McDonald." Se apartó hacia abajo y se encaminó al lugar prohibido. Bruce estaba pisándole los talones.

* * *

Clint había estado observando a Daryl desde hacía un tiempo. El hombre siempre parecía alejarse un poco del grupo, pero eso no quería decir que no sabía lo que sucedía en él. Barton había visto a Daryl observando al grupo, el cual era totalmente inconsciente de ello.

Daryl estaba sentado alrededor de un pozo de fuego ardiendo levemente mientras preparaba las flechas con habilidad. Clint se giró hacia el sureño y se sentó en un troncó frente a él. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó el agente señalando las flechas.

Daryl se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que quieras, no soy tu mamá." El campesino dio un rápido vistazo a Barton que había comenzado a trabajar. Decidió que del nuevo grupo, era Clint al que él prefería. El arquero nunca estaba en medio de las peleas o mostrándose a la gente, no parecía estar escondiendo algo, sólo se sentaba en silencio observando a todos a su alrededor. Además, compartía su pasión por el tiro con arco. "¿Eres bueno en eso?" Daryl preguntó con la cabeza en dirección al arco del otro hombre.

Clint sonrió ante la pregunta. "Sí, se puede decir que soy un buen tirador." Colocó a su lado la nueva flecha que había fabricado.

Daryl levantó una ceja. Quería saber qué tan bueno era ese hombre. "¿Quieres ir a cazar mañana? Para ver lo bueno que eres."

Al agente de SHIELD le gustó la idea de una cacería. Estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo por estar en la granja todo el día. "Suena divertido." Estuvo a punto de preguntarle más a Daryl sobre el virus cuando Tony y Bruce pasaron junto a ellos. Stark llamó su atención e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección por la que él estaba caminando. Clint puso la flecha abajo a medio terminar y los siguió tomando su arco. Daryl se volvió y observó a los hombres marcharse.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Clint ajustando su carcaj en la espalda.

"El granero." Respondió Tony sin rodeos.

Barton silbó a Natasha que había estado recogiendo leña. "Nat." La llamó. La pelirroja miró a los hombres y fue corriendo para unirse a ellos.

Tony se detuvo frente al estado. "Entonces…" Pensó. "¿Cuál es el gran secreto aquí?" Dio a las puertas cerradas un fuerte tirón y no se movieron.

Clint inclinó su cabeza para escuchar. "Para, Stark." Se puso frente al grupo y puso la cara contra la puerta del granero mirando a través de un pequeño agujero. "¿Qué diablos?" Observó el interior del lugar a través del pequeño espacio. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la escalera que conducía al pajar y comenzó a subir. Los otros miembros del grupo lo siguieron automáticamente.

El grupo entró en el establo y lo primero que los golpeó fue el olor. El establo olía a cuerpos en descomposición. El grupo estaba suspendido en el aire de pie en el pajar. Bajo ellos, había un grupo de unos veinte zombies, cada uno de ellos tropezaba en el lugar, gimiendo el uno al otro. Uno de los caminantes olfateó y volvió la cabeza en dirección al pequeño grupo y gruñó. "Es hora de irse." Tony rápidamente retrocedió y salió del granero.

Tan pronto como los pies de Natasha tocaron el suelo, se dirigió al grupo "Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos." La pelirroja envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y miró hacia atrás al establo. "Es una bomba de tiempo."

"No es nuestra decisión." Intervino Bruce. "No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer un escándalo, necesitamos un lugar para trabajar."

Clint miró a través del lugar. Podía ver los engranajes zumbando en el cerebro de Tony. "Podríamos quemarlos." Dijo. "Hacer que parezca un accidente."

Tony negó con la cabeza. "¿Y si el fuego no los mata? Entonces nos enfrentaríamos a un grupo cabreado de bombas incendiarias come carne." Miró a Bruce y luego a Natasha como si estuviera decidiendo qué opción tenía más sentido. "Voy a hablar con el Viejo Padre del Tiempo*." Dijo al fin. "Tal vez él escuche con sentido."

Bruce arrugó la cara. Tony a veces podía ser falto de tacto y el científico sintió que se iba a necesitar de un toque suave. "Yo lo haré." Ofreció.

Tony estaba a punto de responder, pero Natasha habló primero. "Deja que Stark lo haga. No te ofendas, Bruce, pero no queremos que pierdas los estribos. No aquí." Banner sonrió. Él sabía que Natasha no pretendía ofenderlo. Ella estaba nerviosa y no podía culparla.

"Está bien." Dijo Tony alejándose del granero. "Voy a hablar con él mañana, pero por ahora vamos a comer. Las mujeres nos han hecho la cena en la casa de la granja. Natasha, ¿participaste en el _trabajo de mujeres _el día de hoy?" La pelirroja dio a Tony un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Bueno, con esa actitud no conseguirás un buen hombre que te proteja." Dijo en broma sonriendo ampliamente, mientras Natasha se encaminaba a la casa.

***Viejo Padre del Tiempo: en inglés, Old Father Time, es una expresión utilizada para nombrar al "hombre del tiempo", es un equivalente a Cronos, personificación del tiempo en la mitología griega. Old Father Time es graficado como un anciano con barba y cabello blanco, similar a los de Hershel, por lo cual Tony utiliza la expresión para establecer una semejanza entre ellos. Ya saben, típico de Tony usar comparaciones. Ya recordarán el "Légolas" para referirse a Clint =P**

**Ahora sí, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Agradezco mucho a Placeba y a MrsMoonlight por sus hermosísimos comentarios. También a vane por unirse a la historia, y a todos los que le dan follow y fav. Ojalá les haya gustado, y pronto traeré el siguiente, ya lo tengo traducido. Agradecería que comentaran, eso me anima a seguir.**


	7. Capítulo siete

La noche había traído un ligero escalofrío con ella y la luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo. Natasha estaba sobre la cima de la RV. Se había ofrecido a vigilar en la noche. Se sentía más segura manteniendo guardia, ahora que sabía que tenían una granja de zombies. Todos se habían ido a pasar la noche. La última persona en ir a la cama fue Tony. Natasha había observado al líder sentado en un pozo de fuego moribundo. La pelirroja pensaba que en ese momento Tony parecía bastante vulnerable y casi infantil. Anthony Stark podría ser llamado de mil maneras, pero vulnerable era algo que Natasha pensaba que nunca usaría con él. Desde que el genio había ido a la cama, la agente de SHIELD se quedó mirando el establo. El recuerdo de todas las criaturas en el granero hizo correr su sangre fría. Ella prefería luchar contra Hulk de nuevo que ir en contra de una horda de cadáveres putrefactos que caminaban.

Natasha escuchó un pequeño ruido y vio a Andrea salir de su tienda, la luz de la luna hacía brillar su cabello rubio. La habilidosa mujer pensó que parecía triste, casi lúgubre. "Buenas noches." Susurró a Andrea. Ella respondió con una sonrisa triste, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. "¿Quieres subir?" La pelirroja no lo admitiría a nadie, pero ella quería una compañía aquella noche y Andrea parecía lo suficientemente agradable.

La aludida se subió a la RV y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza. Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y su rostro estaba pálido. Natasha le dio una pequeña sonrisa sin saber qué decir. "¿Viste algo?" Preguntó. La agente agradeció que fuera la otra quien iniciara la conversación.

Romanoff negó con la cabeza. "Todo está bien. Creo que sólo he visto una ardilla en media hora." Luego miró a lo lejos.

La noticia de la ardilla hizo soltar una risita a Andrea. "No se lo digas a Daryl. Se la comerá."

Natasha sonrió y miró a la mujer. "¿Pesadillas?" Preguntó. Ella había visto esa mirada muchas veces en su propio rostro cuando se despertaba en medio de un mal sueño.

La rubia asintió. "Mi hermana Amy fue asesinada por caminantes hace un tiempo. Yo la sostuve en mis brazos mientras moría." Andrea comenzó a llorar. "No pude evitarlo. No pude ayudarla." Se secó los ojos. "Me puse tan mal que quería acabar con todo."

Natasha fue sorprendida por la confianza de la mujer hacia ella. "¿Y ahora?" Pidió con cautela. No quería molestarla de nuevo.

Andrea se encogió de hombros. "Quiero vivir, pero siempre tengo esa pesadilla." Su voz se fue apagando.

Natasha tomó una respiración profunda. "Eres una sobreviviente". Dijo con sinceridad. Andrea se giró. "La gente se va, es lo que hace. Tienes que ser capaz de confiar en ti misma y mostrar que eres capaz de hacer esto. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vigilar el campamento." La voz de Natasha salió con perfecta firmeza y suavidad en la misma.

Andrea estaba tratando de procesar la conversación. Nadie había sido tan contundente en eso antes. Los demás la acogieron y le dijeron que estaría bien, cuando ella misma sabía que nunca iba a estar bien otra vez. Miró a la luna. "Bueno, al parecer no estoy vigilando, me estoy bronceando con un rifle en mi regazo."

Natasha frunció el ceño. "¿Quién te dijo eso?" Ya conocía la respuesta.

La rubia sonrió. "Lori Grimes." Se sentó en la silla de jardín que estaba sobre la RV.

La de cabellos rojizos puso las manos en sus caderas. "Bueno, el día que Lori aporte realmente algo distinto de sus comentarios a ese campamento, entonces quizá deberías escucharla. Hasta entonces sólo ignórala."

Andrea rio enormemente y miró maliciosa hacia Natasha. "Oye, ¿quieres jugar algo?"

La aludida levantó la ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Está bien, seguro."

Andrea sonrió. "De acuerdo se llama besar, casar y _folla_r. Así que tienes que elegir a un hombre del campamento al que besarías, uno con el que te casarías y uno con el que te gustaría tener sexo." La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo amplia y Natasha se preguntó cómo se había introducido en este infantil juego.

Miró a Andrea y pensó que podía hacerlo para animarla. "Bien, pero usted primero." De ninguna manera Natasha iniciaría el juego.

La de cabellos dorados se movió en la silla, sacó su lengua ligeramente pensando. "Está bien, besaría a Tony; él es tan descarado y tiene una sonrisa sexy."

Natasha rodó los ojos. "Oh, Dios, no le digas eso. Su ego ya es bastante grande."

Andrea se mordió el labio. "Me casaría con Bruce, es tan agradable. Me hizo un almuerzo por llevar mi deber de guardia el otro día. Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso?" Romanoff no dijo nada, sabiendo que si la mujer conocía el secreto de Bruce, no sentiría o mismo. "Y tendría sexo con Daryl." Andrea se sonrojó un poco. "Tu turno."

Natasha tomó una bocanada de aire. "Bien, besaría a Rick, me casaría con Clint." Dio a la mujer una sonrisa. "Y también tendría sexo con Daryl."  
El juego fue interrumpido por el sonido de una ramita. Andrea salió de la silla y Natasha sacó su arma. Ambas mujeres miraron hacia abajo para ver a Daryl de pie junto a la RV. Romanoff dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Dixon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Puso la pistola en su funda.

Daryl miró a las dos mujeres con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos azules captaron la luz de la luna y brillaron. "Bueno, iba a hacer pis, pero ahora creo que debería estar preocupado por mi trasero con ustedes alrededor." Andrea se puso tan roja como el pelo de Natasha. "Es una suerte que no sea un caminante, ya habría mordido todo el campamento." El hombre arrastró las palabras mientras se dirigía a su tienda con una sonrisita.

* * *

La mañana rompió y se produjo un escalofrío en el aire. Tony tuvo un leve estremecimiento mientras se colocaba encima una capa extra de ropa. Bruce había empezado a trabajar en el dispositivo de comunicación y tenía todo su equipo extendido sobre una mesa en la pequeña tienda. "Voy a ver al Viejo Padre del Tiempo para hablar sobre el granero zombie." Dio una palmada y salió de la tienda.

Tony no tardó mucho en encontrar a Hershel. El viejo estaba rellenando el generador cuando Tony salió pavoneándose hacia él. "Oye, H., ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

Hershel dio al hombre una mirada de disgusto. "No tengo tiempo, tengo una valla que necesita reparación y un ganado que requiere de atención." Estaba claro que el anciano no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar una charla con el hombre.

Tony dio una sonrisa. "Eres un poeta, pero en serio sólo va a tomar cinco minutos." Dijo alegremente.

Hershel miró a Stark, sus ojos ardían de furia contra el hombre arrogante. "Te dije que no…"

Tony lo cortó a media frase. "Es hora de hacer frente a los zombies del granero." Estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hershel se giró con una mezcla de ira y confusión. "¿Cómo lo sabes, Tony? Le dije a tu grupo que abandonaran la idea de granero." Rompió su aversión por Tony, oyéndose en su voz.

Stark frunció el ceño. "¿No crees que tenemos derecho a saber que podríamos convertirnos en la comida feliz de un caminante en cualquier momento?" Protestó.

Hershel ahora estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. Su rostro se volvió rojo. "Esas personas están enfermas."

"¡Esa gente está muerta!" Replicó Tony. Estaba harto de la idiotez del viejo.

Hershel miró profundamente a los ojos del hombre. "Señor Stark, ¿cree usted en Dios?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

Tony se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Yo creo en la ciencia." Respondió con sinceridad.

El mayor de los hombres suspiró. Sabía que no había llegado a Tony. "Los quiero fuera de mis tierras." Dijo con severidad.  
Mientras Hershel se alejó, Tony gritó al tonto viejo. "¿Qué crees que harán los otros cuando se enteren?" Alegó. "¡Y lo harán!" Suspiró. Tal vez debería haber dejado hablar a Bruce con Hershel. Al menos él tendría a Hulk para que rompiera algo de sentido en el anciano.

* * *

Banner estaba ocupado trabajando en su tienda cuando un ruido de un pequeño rasguño llamó su atención. Puso las gafas sobre la mesa y asomó la cabeza fuera de la tienda, donde Carl y Sophia estaban escondidos. Bruce miró a los niños con asombro. "¿Puedo ayudarles?" Preguntó.  
Carl miró al hombre. "Estábamos jugando con un Frisbee que Beth nos dio y se nos quedó atascado en el árbol por encima de tu tienda."

Bruce parecía confundido. "Entonces, ¿por qué estabas agachado en el suelo?" El científico estaba fascinado con los niños.

Sophia se puso de pie y se sacudió sus pantalones. "Carl dijo que deberíamos tirar piedras hasta que cayera. Así que estábamos recogiendo rocas." La niña miró al hombre y le sonrió. Bruce sentía que su corazón se derretía un poco de la dulzura.

Salió de la tienda mirando hacia atrás por en su trabajo por un momento, luego volvió a mirar a los niños. "¿Se dan cuenta de que las rocas harán que probablemente se golpeen la cabeza?"

Carl miró aturdido por la lógica de Bruce. Pateó la suciedad debajo de sus pies y puso mala cara. "Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a bajarlo?"

Banner alzó la vista al árbol. Podía ver el disco rojo pegado en una de las ramas. Miró a su alrededor, se acercó a la fogata y cogió el palo largo que había estado usando la otra noche. Luego regresó al árbol. Dio al Frisbee dos toques fuertes y cayó al suelo. Carl lo agarró y Sophia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bruce. "Ven a jugar." La niña tiró de la mano del hombre, llevando al médico lejos de su trabajo.

El inteligente hombre disfrutaba del juego. Olvidó lo pequeños que eran los niños comparados con él, porque de vez en cuando lanzaba el disco por encima de ellos. Sophia miró a Carl y le dio al muchacho una sonrisa secreta y éste lanzó el disco. Bruce perdió por completo el disco, que terminó a los pies de Carol. La mujer se sentó en una silla de camping, cosiendo un botón de una de las camisas de su hija. Se inclinó en la silla y cogió el Frisbee, sonriendo a Bruce que corría hacia ella.  
Carol le entregó el disco a Banner y le dio una suave sonrisa. La luz del sol atrapó sus ojos bondadosos, haciéndolos lucir mucho más azules. Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa y sus dedos tocaron los de Carol mientras tomaba el Frisbee, por lo que se alejó rápidamente. "Uh, ¿quieres unirte?" Pidió con nerviosismo. "Es muy divertido y me vendría bien una ayuda, estos dos me vencen." Señalo con la cabeza a Sophia y Carl, que ahora sonreían el uno al otro.  
Carol se levantó y se puso la costura en la silla. "Me encantaría". Su sonrisa hizo iluminar su rostro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de uno de los de Bruce y los niños se acercaron.

* * *

Tony miró a los cuatro que jugaban Frisbee. Se preguntaba cómo le diría al grupo que tenían que irse. Miró hacia la casa en donde Maggie y Glenn cuchicheaban acerca de algo, y el joven pareció sorprendido por la noticia. El coreano negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la RV. Tony se preguntaba qué podría haberlo molestado. Volvió a mirar a Maggie y su rostro reflejó signos de preocupación. Stark le dio un guio cortés y continuó observando a Bruce que sostenía a Sophia boca abajo, mientras Carlo y Carl reían. La usual cara cansada de Bruce se había transformado en un rostro lleno de felicidad y luz. El médico tenía una chispa que Tony jamás había visto.

* * *

**Hello everybody!  
**

**Espero que se encuentren bien. Como ven, sigue el lío por aquello del granero, y Tony, como es costumbre, poniendo las cosas en peores términos. En la primera parte, con Andrea y Natasha vieron una conversación que espero no les ofenda por los términos usados. A mí me pareció divertida y muy "Andrea" además de resultar muy incómoda para ambas mujeres. **

**Con respecto a la relación entre Bruce y Carol, a mí me gusta bastante. Desde siempre me había interesado la pareja entre Daryl y Carol, pero en esta ocasión por cuestión de personalidades, Banner cuadra perfecto ahí. Ya verán próximamente cómo avanzan las cosas.  
**

**Y me despido, con un saludo para quienes se han unido a la historia, un abrazo grande para todos.**


	8. Capítulo ocho

El bosque estaba extrañamente silencioso. Clint y Daryl habían ido a cazar desde el amanecer. Barton vio al otro hombre golpear una ardilla que corría en un árbol con un sólo tiro. El agente estaba impresionado, a SHIELD le vendría bien un hombre como Daryl. El tipo era rápido, atento y tenía un disparo asesino. Había estado siguiendo a un ciervo en el bosque con gran habilidad. Clint no pudo ver ninguna huella seca en la tierra, pero el cazador sí lo hizo. Era como si estuviera siguiendo a un fantasma.

Seguía el turno de Clint para impresionar. Vio a dos zombies entre los árboles. Los encontró antes de que Daryl fuera siquiera consciente de que las criaturas estaban allí. Barton cargó su arco con dos flechas y Dixon le dirigió una mirada de confusión. Clint lanzó los objetos que volaron por el aire. El otro hombre miró en dirección a las armas en movimiento y entonces descubrió lo que su acompañante buscaba. Un ruido nauseabundo se escuchó cuando las flechas dieron en sus blancos. Los hombres se acercaron a recuperar las armas. Daryl fue el primero en llegar a los cadáveres y se inclinó para examinar el tiro. Cada flecha había golpeado perfectamente entre los ojos. Daryl levantó una ceja, estaba impresionado; desprendió la flecha y sacudió el exceso de sangre. "Buen tiro." Su acento sureño estaba lleno de admiración por el hombre que ejecutó el disparo.

Clint retiró la otra flecha y la limpió. "Y buen seguimiento." Respondió. Giró su cabeza tras Daryl cuando un ciervo saltó graciosamente entre los árboles. Ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro con la misma sonrisa. Ahora era un concurso para el primero que tuviera al venado en la bolsa. La ballesta de Daryl ya estaba cargada, pero a Clint sólo le tomó un par de segundos tirar una flecha. De su carcaj volaron dos de ellas. Dixon golpeó de primeras al ciervo, el fuerte impacto irrumpió en el cráneo del animal haciendo eco por todo el bosque. La segunda flecha, de Clint, golpeó más tarde, pero rompió la de Daryl justo por la mitad al increíble estilo de Robin Hood. Los dos hombres corrieron al venado.

Daryl sonrió. "La mía golpeó primero." Dijo reclamando victoria.

Clint frunció el ceño. "Estabas más cerca que yo, y de todos modos rompí tu flecha, puedo tener puntos extra." Daryl bufó con el comentario. "Claramente gané." Protestó Barton.

El paleto retiró la flecha y la cargó de nuevo en su ballesta, luego se la puso al hombre y caminó hasta la cabeza del venado. "Yo lo maté y eso es lo que importa. Ayúdame a llevarlo al campamento." Clint puso mala cara pero obedeció. Tomó el venado por su espalda, y finalmente los hombres marcharon llevando su trofeo por el bosque y peleando como ancianas.

* * *

Bruce entró a su tienda y la de Tony. Su compañero estaba sentado en la mesa de camping jugando con un pequeño destornillador, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Banner se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. "¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó, pero pudo adivinar la respuesta por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Tony se incorporó en la silla y colocó el destornillador en la mesa. "No muy bien. Cree que están enfermos." Dijo con incredulidad.

Bruce negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Tony lo había arruinado con su boca. "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

Stark se puso de pie y dio un leve encogimiento de hombros. "Me limité a señalar que él era un estúpido porque esas cosas están muertas y necesitan ser eliminadas. Él piensa que es la ira de Dios o algo así." Puso los ojos y observó que Bruce se pellizcó ligeramente el puente de su nariz, sabía que a su amigo le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Tony pensó que lo que acababa de dar eran malas noticias. "También ha pedido que nos largáramos." Añadió rápidamente.

Bruce se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no quería creer en las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca. "¿Qué?" Preguntó incrédulo. "Tony, necesitamos estar aquí para trabajar en volver a casa."

El millonario levantó las manos para tratar de calmarlo. "Relájate, no vamos a ninguna parte. Quiero decir, ¿qué va a hacernos? Literalmente, sólo despistarnos de su tierra, el hombre tiene como cien años." Tony señaló el puesto provisional de trabajo. "Tanto tú como yo sabemos que con esto es de la única manera que podremos volver a casa cuando alguien abra un portal para nosotros" Bruce metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo. Se sentía culpable por poner a su amigo en esas. "No se lo digas a Clint y a Natasha, no necesitamos que ellos intenten matarnos mientras dormimos." Agregó.

Banner suspiró. El grupo parecía estar construido en un secreto sobre otro y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se viniera abajo. La pareja salió de la tienda y se dirigió al calor de la hoguera.  
En la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron para el desayuno. Tony no podía mantener su vista fuera de Glenn y Dale que parecían intercambiar miradas de preocupación. El asiático miró nerviosamente al grupo y rompió el silencio. "Eh, chicos… El granero está lleno de caminantes."

Los murmullos de incredulidad se oyeron en todo el grupo. Shane fue el primero en indicar que debían marchar al granero, el resto del equipo de Rick lo siguió rápidamente. Tony miró a Bruce, Clint y Natasha, y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a quienes ya estaban a mitad de camino a los establos, y el cuarteto siguió al grupo de Grimes.

Mientras caminaban hacia el granero, pudieron ver a Shane sacudir la puerta del lugar y agitando las manos en un estado frenético.

"No es seguro." Declaró la voz de Shane mientras el grupo de Tony se unía a ellos, de pie justo detrás de todos. "Tenemos que resolver esto o dejarlo."

Bruce se puso un poco hacia adelante. Sabía que de ninguna manera Carl debería ver aquello. "No podemos dejar que Carl esté aquí." Lori sacó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo.

Shane soltó un bufido y se dirigió a Bruce. "¡Nosotros!" Gritó. "¿Nosotros? ¿Cuándo diablos empezaste a ser parte de nuestro grupo?" El hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la cara de Banner, quien pudo sentir que el aliento del ex policía golpeaba su piel.

Bruce dio un paso atrás. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y formó una bola con su puño. "Es curioso cómo nos recibes luego de que _nosotros _salvamos a Sophia y ayudé a Carl." Hizo hincapié en la palabra de su declaración. Podía sentir al Otro saltando cerca de la superficie, él sólo quería salir y partir a Shane en dos.

Rick se puso en medio de los dos hombres. "Ahora lo que necesitamos es calmarnos." Tony sonrió sabiendo que no habían palabras más ciertas que las que él había dicho. "Voy a hablar con Hershel." Añadió.

"Oye, uh, no. Hershel ama a sus zombies." Agregó Tony recordando su propio intento de razonar con el hombre.  
El humor de Shane estalló de nuevo. "¿Lo sabías?" Le dio un empujón Stark. "¿Sabías y no nos lo dijiste?"

Tony frunció fuertemente el ceño al verse empujado. "Bueno, déjame decirte algunas cosas, Jefe Górgory." Levantó un dedo. "Uno, ya hablé con Hershel, él piensa que estas personas están enfermas. Su granja, su decisión." Dijo sin rodeos, mientras levantaba otro dedo. "Dos, como dijiste, somos un grupo separado de ti. No puedes tenerlo todo, campeón." Tony levantó un tercer dedo y señaló a Shane. Sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieron y arqueó una ceja al ex oficial. "Y tres, simplemente no me gustas. Eso no tiene nada que ver con el granero. Sólo quise hacértelo saber." Bruce negó con la cabeza, Clint rodó los ojos y se apartó del grupo y Natasha dio un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. Shane golpeó fuertemente a Tony, que cayó al suelo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de iniciar otro ataque, Rick lo apartó. Tony se levantó sosteniendo su nariz sangrante y señaló a Shane. "Tú, amigo mío, tienes problemas de ira."

Shane empujó a Rick y corrió a Tony, sólo para ser arrojado al suelo por Daryl. "¡Sácalo de aquí!" Gritó Dixon a Bruce.

Banner llevó a Stark a su tienda de campaña, y lo sentó para revisar su nariz ensangrentada. "Bueno, no está rota." Tomó un trapo y se lo entregó. "¿A qué estabas jugando?" Pidió el doctor.

Tony dio a su amigo su gran mirada de perro cachorro. "Le estaba diciendo la verdad." Hizo una mueca cuando se limpió la nariz con suavidad. _"Di la verdad aunque no te favorezca."_ Agregó.

Bruce miró fijamente al hombre. "A veces mentir conviene más." Luego cruzó los brazos. "Debemos decirles todo a Clint y Natasha."

Tony frunció el ceño. "No sabemos todo. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a decirles lo que no sabemos?" Banner estaba a punto de responder cuando se produjo un pequeño golpeteo en la tienda. Stark sonrió e hizo de nuevo una mueca sonriendo, incluso herido. "Salvado por la campana."

Bruce lo señaló. "Esto no ha terminado". Sonó como un profesor que regaña a un niño travieso.

Carol entró en la tienda con un recipiente con agua y un paño húmedo. "Pensé que Tony podría necesitar esto". Dijo dulcemente. Bruce sonrió y tomó la taza. "Rick va a hablar con Hershel."

Banner colocó el recipiente sobre la mesa y metió el paño en él. "No puede hacerlo mucho peor que Tony." Sonrió, escurrió el trozo de tela y se lo entregó a su amigo.

Carol cruzó sus brazos y miró con bondad a los hombres. "Sabes que el resto del grupo, los considera parte de nosotros." Ambos sonrieron a la mujer. Era cálida y muy amable, pero detrás de aquello, Tony pudo ver su inmensa fuerza y poder.

"Gracias." Respondió Stark con sinceridad.

Carol salió de la tienda y Bruce se sentó en el catre. "¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó pasándose la mano por la cara.

Tony puso el paño ensangrentado en la taza y contempló la mezcla de sangre carmesí con el agua clara. "Ahora le toca a Rick."

**Hola gente!**

**Bueno, ya más o menos pueden ver que la historia sigue la línea básica de The Walking Dead con el pequeño agregado de que ahora tiene lugar con cuatro de los Vengadores. Entre Clint y Daryl se irá formando una relación de amistad/competencia. Y como ya lo vieron, Shane no se va a llevar del todo bien con Tony. Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, saludos! Volveré pronto con el próximo...**


	9. Capítulo nueve

Bruce empujó su cuerpo contra el gran árbol que crecía fuera de su tienda y la de Tony. Rick acababa de salir de la casa con Hershel y Jimmy. Los hombres llevaban trampas para animales* y Bruce alzó las cejas en confusión. "Por lo menos él lo está haciendo mejor que Tony." Pensó mientras miraba a los sujetos que desaparecían en el bosque.

Lori pasó corriendo junto a él, y sus ojos oscuros la siguieron. Ella lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante y vomitó. Bruce se acercó de forma lenta y puso una mano suavemente sobre su espalda, moviéndola con un leve roce. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en voz baja.

La mujer enderezó su cuerpo y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí misma. "Estoy bien, gracias." Lori sonrió. "Siento lo de Shane." Añadió, a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza su propio cuerpo.

Bruce soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza. "Cuando se tiene un mejor amigo como Tony, las personas arrogantes no tienden a molestar tanto." Banner amaba a Stark como un hermano, pero sabía lo mucho que al millonario le gustaba sacar de casillas a la gente para su propia diversión. Bruce miró con cautela a Lori que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Él sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no quería llegar al tema. Hablaría de eso si ella lo mencionaba. "Bueno." Dio a la mujer un gesto cortés. "Debo ir a ver a Tony." Señaló la tienda con su cabeza. "Si necesitas algo, por favor no lo dudes." Lori le dio una cálida sonrisa y se dirigió a la granja.

* * *

Clint y Natasha estaban sentados en los escalones del porche en silencio, ambos pensaban en lo mismo, pero ninguno quería decirlo. Barton se volvió a la mujer, cuyo cabello era iluminado por el sol y bailaba con la brisa, haciendo que pareciera en llamas. "¿Entonces crees que Stark nos oculta algo?" Mantuvo la mirada en su rostro, mirándola a los ojos que descendieron por un segundo.

Natasha volvió su cabeza para mirar a Clint. "Creo que sí." Giró su rostro hacia atrás y observó las tiendas. "¿Cómo podemos seguir a un hombre que guarda secretos?" Preguntó.

El arquero se encogió levemente de hombros, lo único que sabía era que el equipo tenía que permanecer unido ahora más que nunca. "Seguimos a Fury y él es el rey de los secretos." Clint puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Natasha y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Lori se detuvo frente a la pareja y sonrió. "¿Han visto a Carl?" La mujer le había dicho a su hijo que no saliera de su vista, pero tan pronto le dio la espalda, había desaparecido.

Clint miró a Lori. "Sí, él y Sophia están en casa. Tenían una enorme charla sobre un grillo suelto en la tienda de Sophia." Barton estudió el rostro de la mujer, estaba pálida y débil. Iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero ella empezó a subir los escalones del porche.

"Gracias." Respondió mientras se alejaba de la pareja y entraba a la casa.

* * *

Tony salió de la tienda, el sangrado se había detenido y al final todo lo que quedó fue una enorme marca roja que se extendió por el puente de su nariz. Caminó hasta pararse al lado de Bruce. "¿Qué estamos viendo, hombre grande?" Preguntó con una voz que aún sonaba un poco ahogada al intentar no respirar por la nariz.

Bruce no se volvió a mirar a su amigo, sus ojos seguían fijos en la granja. Daryl y Carol se habían unido ahora a Clint y Natasha. "Casi me rompo hoy, Tony. Podía sentirlo." Volvió la cabeza al hombre. "¿Puedes imaginar las consecuencias si el Otro Sujeto sale?" Se movió nerviosamente, la sola idea lo hacía sentir mal; si Hulk salía, sería el fin del todo. Rick pondría al grupo de patitas en la calle. Y eso por no hablar de las muertes que podría causar.

Los ojos de Tony se llenaron de tristeza al mirar a su amigo. "Escucha. Tú te detuviste. No pasó nada." Su nariz silbó. "Dios mío." Exclamó con sus ojos abiertos como platos y puso una mano suavemente en su nariz. "Espero que el ruido no sea permanente." Bruce no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de Tony en shock puro. "No te rías, podría necesitar cirugía correctiva." Los pensamientos de Stark se vieron interrumpidos cuando Shane pasó junto a la pareja con una bolsa de armas puestas por encima de su hombro "Bueno, me pregunto cómo va todo con el Capitán Cavernícola." Bromeó. Tanto él como Bruce siguieron a Shane a la casa de la granja.

El hombre miró al grupo. "Tenemos que manejar esto." Gritó con enojo.

Tony se puso en frente. "Esperaremos a Rick." Apuntó firmemente con su dedo a Shane.

El ex oficial caminó hasta el espacio personal de Tony, pero éste no se intimidó. "Yo me encargo de esto." Escupió.

"¿Qué está pasando?" El grupo se volvió para ver de pie a Lori, Carl y Sophia en el porche.

Shane se acercó a Carl y le entregó al niño una pistola. "Ahora escúchame." El chico tomó el arma. "Tienes que proteger a tu madre."

Lori retiró la pistola de las manos de su hijo y la devolvió a Shane, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Tony sonó de nuevo. "Dar armas a los niños. Un poco imprudente, ¿no te parece?"

Shane se levantó gruñendo como un animal salvaje. "¿Quieres otro golpe?"

Tony puso la mano en el aire. "Amenazas la buena convivencia de la gente de aquí." Luego señaló a Shane y miró al grupo. "¿Es a él a quien van a escuchar? Un hombre que recurre a las amenazas para conseguir lo que quiere y luego golpea si no se cumplen."

Shane acumuló su rabia y empujó a Tony en el pecho. Sintió algo duro y de metal en los pectorales del hombre. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Stark miró la cara de Shane en una mezcla de confusión y el ex policía tocó su pecho de nuevo. "Tiene razón." Natasha se puso de pie en frente y sacó rápidamente una pistola de la bolsa de Shane.

Tony y Bruce llevaban la misma expresión de asombro en sus rostros. "No puedes estar hablando en serio." Stark frunció el ceño.

Clint se puso de pie y tomó un arma de Shane. "Nat tiene razón. Estas cosas son amenazas y necesitan ser eliminadas." Añadió.

Bruce resopló. "Olvidaba que ustedes hacen frente a las amenazas de esta manera. Asesinándolas." El científico sintió que era más amenaza que los zombies del granero y se preguntó qué le pasaría si su secreto salía a la luz.

Shane entregó una pistola a Daryl. "Vamos a hacer esto." Dijo Dixon mientras caminaba en dirección al granero. Ahora todo el mundo estaba afuera. Incluso Maggie, Beth y Patricia caminaban al lugar. Todos gritaban para que Shane y su grupo parara, pero las súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

Cuando el grupo llegó al granero, Rick, Hershel y Jimmy se presentaron con dos caminantes unidos a las trampas. "¿Van a llevarlos a pasear?" Bromeó Tony. Bruce le dio una mirada asesina, no era el momento para que Stark estuviera de chistosito.

Rick miró a su antiguo amigo. "¡Shane, detente!"

El aludido se notó disgustado por la elección de Rick de ayudar a Hershel. "¡Tenemos que solucionar esto!" Gritó.

Tony caminó hasta Rick "Por mucho que no esté de acuerdo con Hershel, es su granja." Miró profundamente a Shane, quien lo desafiaba con su expresión. "Si Hershel quiere creer que estas cosas están enfermas, entonces esa es su propia elección loca."

Shane se volvió a Tony y luego su mirada se posó en Hershel. "Estas cosas no están enfermas. No son personas. Están muertos. ¡No sentirán nada porque lo único que hacen es matar! Estas cosas de aquí son las que mataron a Amy. Mataron a Otis. Nos matarán a todos…" El hombre sacó su pistola. "Oye, Hershel, hombre, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Puede una persona que vive y respira salir de esto?" Shane disparó al caminante que el anciano tenía atrapado.

Rick parecía no conocer a su mejor amigo. "¡No! ¡Basta!" Gritó.

El hombre disparó de nuevo al caminante. "Son tres disparos en el pecho. ¿Podría alguien que está vivo hacer esto? ¿Por qué sigue caminando?" La pistola de Shane disparó una nueva ronda en el pecho del caminante. "Ese es su corazón, sus pulmones. ¿Por qué continúa?"

La paciencia de Rick estalló. "¡Shane, basta!" No sabía qué hacer, no podía soltar el caminante para detener a Shane.

El agresivo hombre dio un resoplido y miró a Rick. "Sí, tienes razón, amigo. Eso es suficiente." Shane disparó a la cabeza del caminante, quien cayó al suelo. Hershel se puso de rodillas sintiéndose destrozado, mientras el sujeto salvaje rompía la cerradura del granero.

Los caminantes empezaron a salir. "¡Clint, Natasha, no lo hagan!" Gritó Tony, pero sus gritos fueron ignorados cuando empezaron a matar zombies uno por uno. Las balas volaban en el aire, como un tiroteo del viejo oeste. Beth gritó y lloró de dolor cuando una bala golpeó a su madre reanimada y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Los cuerpos caían a la tierra como moscas. Fue un baño de sangre.

Bruce miró lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entre la masacre de zombies y el llanto de los niños. No lo podía tratar. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar. Se alejó del grupo. Observó a Tony gritando a Natasha y a Clint, y a Rick suplicando a Hershel que sostuviera al caminante en su trampa. Se giró apretando los dientes. "Vamos, Bruce, cálmate," Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la tienda. Se sentó en el catre, los sonidos de los disparos se detuvieron y sus puños se abrían y cerraban. Había empezado a cambiar de opinión acerca de este mundo. Lo odiaba, y tenía que volver a casa antes de que lastimara a alguien.

***Con "trampas de animales" me refiero a "snare poles" en inglés, que son esas varas largas que al final traen un espacio para atrapar a los animales por la cabeza sin que se salgan. Por si no me entienden, recuerden el famoso capítulo en que matan a los zombies del granero (y se descubre el destino de Sophia). Aquellos instrumentos con los que sujetaban a los caminantes por la cabeza son los "snare poles". Para aclarar mejor, busquen imágenes en google ;)**

**¡Hola! Lamento que el capítulo esté corto, pero ya ven que deja mucho qué pensar sobre lo que se viene con aquello de Shane tocando el pecho de Tony y Bruce perdiendo el control. Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan a leer, en especial a Mrs Moonlight, a Placeba y a vane, les mando un abrazo bien fuerte como los de Hulk.**


	10. Capítulo diez

Tony miró en torno a los cuerpos en descomposición desplomados en el suelo. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. ¿Era eso en lo que la gente se convertía cuando la sociedad se venía abajo? Una manada de animales salvajes haciendo lo que quieren sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Beth pasó por delante de Tony, corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su madre y sollozando fuertemente. Stark apretó la mandíbula, su corazón se hundió, ni una sola persona había pensado cómo esas acciones lastimarían a la joven chica. "Mamá." Sollozó y cayó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Los ojos de la mujer muerta se abrieron de golpe, empezó a gruñir y agarró el brazo de su hija quien dio un grito petrificado. Tony arrebató el arma que Shane sujetaba. El ex oficial de policía quedó con la boca abierta al ver al millonario levantar el arma y efectuar un disparo asesino antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Se veía sorprendido por la puntería del hombre, pero para entonces, no tenía idea de que Tony Stark era un experto en armas. Una pistola era un juego de niños para él.

Tony se acercó a Beth y tiró de ella suavemente y poco a poco a sus pies. "Shh." La calmó atrayendo su cuerpo. Miró alrededor del grupo, las lágrimas de la muchacha machaban su camisa. "¡Todos los que tenían un arma en este ataque son culpables!" Gritó su voz, que parecía hacer eco alrededor de la granja en silencio.

Shane se adelantó. "Eso no es justo." Alegó el corpulento hombre.

Tony puso los ojos y dio un bufido de fastidio. "¿Por qué siempre eres el primero en hablar cuando deberías ser el último? Todos miren a su alrededor." Stark soltó un brazo del apretón con Beth y señaló detrás de él a la pila de cadáveres. "Podríamos haber encontrado otra manera si hubiéramos esperado, pero han seguido a ciegas a un hombre con juicio cuestionable en una masacre."

El grupo se quedó en silencio y Shane resopló. Maggie comenzó a tirar de Hershel a sus pies. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Escupió el hombre. "No sabes nada acerca de tomar la decisión correcta para salvar a tu grupo."

Las piernas de Beth se doblaron un poco y Tony ajustó su cuerpo para tomar el peso de la pequeña mujer. "Sé más de lo que piensas." Recordó de nuevo el momento en que voló un arma nuclear en un portal y casi acaba con su vida. Empezó a caminar con Beth hacia la casa.

Shane siguió a la familia Greene y al excéntrico genio. "¡Les hice un favor!" Gritó. Rick y el resto de grupo lo siguieron para tratar de calmarlo. "Es lo que había que hacer." Intentó agarrar a Hershel y la palma de la mano de Maggie hizo contacto con su rostro. Tony dio una sonrisa leve y una pequeña risita.

Hershel se volvió a Rick y al resto del grupo. "Quiero a todos fuera de mis tierras." Dijo sin rodeos el anciano. "Al final del día."

* * *

Bruce se había calmado trabajando en los dispositivos de comunicación, sabía que era una tarea infructuosa, pero le ayudó.

La puerta de la tienda crujió y Banner alzó los ojos al ver una pequeña figura rubia de pie en el umbral. "Sophia, ¿no deberías estar con tu mamá?" Preguntó secamente. No quería ser grosero o molesto con el niño, pero tampoco quería ponerla en riesgo o a Carol.

Los ojos de Sophia estaban rojos e hinchados. Dio un pequeño suspiro y miró a Bruce. "Carl dijo que tenían razón para matar a los caminantes." Murmuró. "Luego me dijo estúpida." Se frotó los ojos hinchados con el dorso de la mano.

El hombre dio una pequeña sonrisa, se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre la mesa pequeña. Luego se incorporó en la silla para mirar a Sophia y se dio unas palmaditas sobre la rodilla. La niña se adelantó y tiró de ella hacia arriba sobre la rodilla de Bruce, mirando profundamente a sus grandes y cálidos ojos marrones. El científico suspiró. "Sophia, tienes que entender que a veces los mejores amigos no están de acuerdo. Carl no quería decir eso. Otra cosa que debes saber es que la raza humana, es una especie maravillosa que automáticamente ataca y destruye todo lo que ve como una amenaza. Es nuestro instinto de supervivencia, pero no creas que todo lo que se ve es una amenaza, siempre es sabio pensar antes de actuar." Sophia dio un leve movimiento de cabeza y suspiró. Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bruce y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Le recordaba el día en que se conocieron, él la hacía sentir segura. Sonrió, era tan amable y trataba muy bien a su madre. No quería dejarlo ir.

Lori interrumpió en la tienda arruinando el momento de paz de Sophia, y la niña le frunció el ceño. "Bruce." El rostro de la mujer se llenó de miedo. "Algo está mal con Beth y Hershel ha desaparecido."

Bruce bajó a Sophia de la rodilla y se puso de pie. "Llévame con ella." La pareja salió de la tienda y la niña se acurrucó en la cama del hombre, tirando de las mantas por encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

* * *

El doctor había estado examinando a Beth y después entró a la sala donde el grupo se había reunido. "Está en estado de shock catatónico, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar." Miró a Tony que estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, se hizo frente a él, sus ojos estaban llenos con un dejo de tristeza.

Rick había estado de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. "Me voy a la ciudad para encontrar a Hershel."

Glenn se alejó de Maggie. "Iré yo. Sé dónde está el bar." La mujer suavemente sostuvo el brazo del coreano, y él se alejó de su alcance.

Natasha miraba al suelo. Había pasado un largo tiempo tratando de borrar el rojo de su libro, y lo único que parecía hacer era mancharlo más. "Yo voy." Miró a Rick.

El líder miró a Tony, que seguía con la vista fija al frente. "No lo sé." Empezó a protestar el antiguo sheriff.

Stark se puso de pie rápidamente causando que todos lo miraran. "Vamos, haz lo que ella quiera." Se acercó a la puerta mientras alcanzaba el pomo, sonrió y miró al grupo. "Ella es una cocinera terrible, de todos modos no será de mucha ayuda aquí." Dio una sonrisa pícara, pero parecía ser menos real.

Bruce miró con tristeza a la puerta cerrada. Tony, su mejor amigo, el único hombre que lo trataba como un ser humano y no como una bomba de tiempo, estaba empezando a quebrarse. Y nadie más lo podía ver, aparte de él.

* * *

Daryl observaba a Tony por un tiempo. El hombre excéntrico había estado caminando por un campo alejado del pequeño campamento. Por fin se había detenido en un viejo pozo y se sentó con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

"No puedes pensar en eso." La voz del sureño hizo saltar al millonario. "Son ellos y nosotros." Puso la ballesta en el suelo y se sentó junto a Tony.

Tony se frotó la cara. "Sé que había que enfrentarlo, pero debería haber sido de una manera diferente." Daryl se mordía las uñas y Tony miró al campesino sucio. "¡Ese es un hábito repugnante!"

El aludido dio un resoplido. "Eso me han dicho." Se volvió y miró al hombre. "A veces no hay otra manera de hacer frente a las cosas. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que se debe." Respondió.

Tony asintió la cabeza. "Eso me han dicho…" Se puso de pie y miró a Daryl. "Ustedes son conscientes de que hay que temer más a los vivos que a los muertos. Los zombies quieren comer y eso… no es cool, pero son las personas quienes son un peligro. Pueden planificar y pensar." Miró al paleto que no parecía molestarse con sus pensamientos oscuros. "Las personas son capaces de hacer mucho más mal que comernos."

Daryl inclinó la cabeza. "¿No oíste que estamos en guerra?" Volvió a morderse las uñas sin apartar los ojos de Tony.

El genio sonrió. La breve conversación había despejado su cerebro de todo el alboroto. "Entonces supongo que debo armarme." Respondió golpeando su pecho. Daryl levantó una ceja, no tenía idea a qué se refería Tony, pero algo le decía que lo descubriría muy pronto.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Por aquí saqué un espacio para subir este capítulo que ya había traducido. Aprovecho para enviarle un saludo y mis enteras gracias a Jummii1447 por unirse a la historia. Por cierto, a tu comentario, debo informarte que la historia ya está terminada, todos los capítulos están hechos, así que lastimosamente no hay nada que pueda ser modificado =/ Aún así me pareció muy interesante tu opinión, un Rick/Natasha no estaría nada mal. Gracias también a Placeba, MrsMoonlight y vane por sus comentarios =) Abrazos!**


	11. Capítulo once

Rick, Glenn y Natasha llegaron a las afueras del bar del pequeño y aparentemente desierto pueblo. El local estaba cerrado con tablas, se veía sucio y descuidado.

Los tres entraron por la puerta y encontraron a Hershel con una botella de whisky, en el bar polvoriento y oscuro. "Déjenme en paz." Hershel vertió el líquido en el vaso y bebió otro trago; se veía roto por dentro, casi muerto.

Rick se adelantó. "No puedo hacer eso. Le prometí a Maggie que te llevaría a casa sano y salvo." Se dirigió a Hershel, y Natasha y Glenn se quedaron justo atrás.

El anciano lanzó un resoplido. Rick lo miró pensando que estaba empezando a ser molesto por su terquedad. Sólo quería llevar a todos de vuelta a la granja. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Acabar esa botella? ¿Beber hasta que te mueras y dejar solas a tus hijas?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

Hershel miró al ex policía. "Deja de decirme cómo cuidar de mi familia y de mi granja. ¡Ustedes son una plaga! ¡Yo hago lo de un buen cristiano, les doy cobijo y ustedes lo destruyen todo!" Gritó.

Rick negó con la cabeza al viejo y Natasha estaba dando gracias a Dios que Tony no estaba allí. "El mundo ya estaba mal cuando nos conocimos."

Hershel se ponía más furioso con la conversación. "¡Toma responsabilidades, se supone que eres su líder!"

El sheriff puso las manos sobre la barra y miró al anciano. "Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no?" Respondió en voz baja.

El hombre de más edad permaneció sentado en silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera reflexionando las palabras de Rick. "Sí, sí, lo estás." Dijo lentamente.

El menor de ambos pensó que estaba abriéndose paso con Hershel. "Ahora vamos, tus hijas te necesitan ahora más que nunca." Declaró caminando a la puerta, pero el otro no se movió.

"Yo no quería creer. Me dijiste que no había cura, que esas personas estaban muertas, no enfermas." Dijo Hershel con tristeza. "Decidí no creerlo. Pero cuando Shane le disparó a Lou en el pecho y ella siguió caminando, supe cuán equivocado estaba. Annette había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, ¡yo le daba de comer a un cadáver putrefacto! Fue cuando supe que no había esperanza, sabía que tú lo entendías, ¿cierto? No hay esperanza para ninguno de nosotros." Reflexionó amargamente.

Natasha miró a Rick y le puso la mano sobre su brazo. "Déjame intentarlo." Dijo en voz baja. La pelirroja se sentó junto a Hershel y se sirvió una copa. "Hay esperanza." Dijo. "El hecho de sobrevivir en este mundo, ya es esperanza. En esta oscuridad brilla una luz, es la esperanza y juntos podemos mantenerla, pero hay que creer." Puso la mano sobre la del anciano. "Tus hijas son la esperanza, la luz en la oscuridad." Hershel miró a Natasha, sus ojos se habían vuelto más cálidos. Era esa mirada con que la mujer sabía que haría ceder al anciano.

Las voces se oían desde el exterior y el grupo miró sin saber qué hacer. Natasha levantó su mano, que cayó en el arma enfundada en su pierna. "Hola." Un hombre de cabello oscuro gritó al entrar al bar, seguido por otro, grande y pesado. El primero miró a la agente, y en ese momento ella supo que eran malas noticias. "Ah, ustedes están vivos." Dijo el extraño con sorpresa.

Romanoff miró a los dos hombres, sabía que tenían que salir de la barra, esos tipos no eran de fiar. "Sólo estamos de paso." Respondió la pelirroja. "Nos detuvimos a descansar."

Los sujetos se sentaron y miraron alrededor del grupo. El más alto habló. "Soy Dave. Ese flaco de aspecto idiota es Tony."

El hombre mayor dio un resoplido malhumorado. "Cómeme, Dave."

El aludido lanzó una risa áspera. "Oye, tal vez algún día lo haga".

Rick miró a los hombres. "Soy Rick, ellos son Glenn, Hershel y Natasha." Dijo firmemente.

Dave asintió con la cabeza. "Un placer conocerlos a todos. Estábamos de paso por aquí, vimos su coche y pensamos que tenían un lugar seguro en donde quedarnos." Observó al pequeño equipo. "Nuestro grupo estaba hablando de ir a algún lugar como Nebraska, pero es un largo viaje."

Glenn parecía confundido. "¿Por qué Nebraska?"

Tony se echó a reír. "Es población ideal, pequeña y con más armas".

Rick asintió. "Me parece bien. Buena suerte." Estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre los dos sujetos.

Dave sonrió a Natasha. "Entonces, ¿dónde se están quedando ustedes?"

La mujer levantó una ceja. "Ya te dije que estábamos de paso y tomábamos un descanso." Luego se giró a Rick. "Debemos continuar, el grupo estará esperando." Comenzó a caminar y Dave se puso en su camino.

"Su coche parece bastante vacío. ¿Van a algún lugar fijo?" Preguntó con los ojos fijos en Natasha, pero ella no se dejó intimidar. Había peleado contra hombres más peligrosos que esos dos. "Tal vez una casa o una granja…" Glenn y Hershel se miraron nerviosamente el uno al otro y Dave lo vio. "Granja, ¿eh?" El hombre mantuvo sus ojos firmes en el grupo y se colocó tras la barra. "¿Alguien quiere un trago?" Ofreció. La mano de Rick estaba puesta por encima de su arma. "¿Saben? Podríamos trabajar juntos, unir nuestros recursos."

El ex policía negó con la cabeza. "Estamos bastante llenos." Observó hacia atrás donde Tony estaba apoyado contra la pared con su arma en la mano.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos. "Además, ya tenemos un Tony y él es un verdadero bicho, añadir a otro Tony será confuso."

La cara de Dave se contrajo en una mueca torcida. Rick habló, estaba empezando a enojarse con los tipos. "No sabemos nada de ustedes."

El aludido dio una leve sonrisa y se incorporó detrás de la barra haciendo que la mano del sheriff temblara sobre el arma. Puso la botella de licor encima. "No, eso es cierto. Ustedes no saben nada de nosotros. No saben todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Apuesto a que has tenido que hacer cosas difíciles por ti mismo, ¿cierto? Porque nadie tiene las manos limpias en lo que queda de este mundo. Todos somos iguales."

"Lo siento, pero no. Tendrán que encontrar su propio lugar." Dijo Rick con firmeza.

Dave había perdido la paciencia. "¡No nos puedes dejar solos para morir por ahí!" Escupió agresivo.

Rick lo miró fríamente. "He oído que Nebraska es agradable." La frase enfureció al hombre, que sacó su arma. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, dos balas volaron por el aire. Una le dio a Dave justo entre los ojos, y la otra golpeó a Tony. Ambos cayeron muertos."

Los hombres se giraron a Natasha, quien estaba con los brazos extendidos. Puso sus manos a los lados y echó su cabeza hacia la puerta. "Hay más afuera." Dijo con calma.

* * *

Tony se dirigió a Bruce, que acababa de revisar a Beth. "Bruce, ¿podemos hablar?"

El doctor se sorprendió al ver el cambio en su amigo, era casi como si todo su cuerpo estuviera lleno de algún propósito. "Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

Tony lo miró y sonrió ampliamente. "Voy a hacer un traje."

Bruce se levantó y miró a Stark con incredulidad. "¿Qué, aquí? ¿Cómo?" Farfulló.

"Bueno, Shane sintió mi reactor Ark a través de mi ropa, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que diga algo y todos los secretos salgan a la luz." Miró a Banner, que seguía de pie en un silencio atónito. "He construido uno en una cueva. Estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo aquí y quedará bastante bien."

Bruce enterró sus manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo. "¿Y qué hay de mi secreto?"

Tony puso su brazo alrededor del hombro del científico. "Creo que lo estás manejando bastante bien, si no te has _Hulkeado*_ aún, pienso que estaremos a salvo." Bruce dio una sonrisa y los dos hombres caminaron de regreso a su tienda de campaña.

El pequeño grupo estuvo de pie en silencio cerca de la barra. Podían oír que gente desde afuera llamaba a Dave y a Tony. Natasha se giró a Rick. "Puedo tratar con ellos, cuando los distraiga, ustedes tres entran al auto."

Rick negó con la cabeza, no iba a permitir que una persona hiciera frente a Dios sabe cuántos hombres allá afuera, por muy talentosa que fuera." Te cubriré." Repuso.

Natasha no estaba dispuesta a discutir con Rick sobre cubrir su espalda. "Está bien, prepárate." Abrió la puerta y saltó en la noche. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y gráciles, como los de un bailarín. Glenn corrió detrás de ella cuando lanzó una andanada de balas que golpearon sus objetivos con puntería mortal. Un coche se detuvo y Natasha notó una figura que se movía en el techo, era un hombre joven. Apuntó al sujeto que saltó desde el tejado, no tuvo tiempo de dispararle y un grito aterrador resonó en el lugar. "¡No me dejen!" Gritó el joven. El hombre del coche se marchó a toda velocidad, la agente no sabía si él no había escuchado los gritos de su amigo en busca de ayuda o si sólo lo había ignorado.

"¡Caminantes!" Gritó Glenn. Rick y Hershel vieron la multitud de cuerpos putrefactos que se arrastraban hacia ellos.

Natasha se giró al joven. Su pierna había sido atravesada por la puerta cuando cayó. "Por favor, ayúdenme" Declaró el joven. "No me dejen aquí"

Rick se unió a la mujer. "Deberíamos dejarlo." Dijo Romanoff con firmeza. "Él nos disparó."

El hombre gimió. "Por favor, ¡Dios, no!"

Rick miró a Hershel. "¿Podemos cortarle la pierna?"

"¿Qu-No!" Gritó el joven. Glenn empezó a sentir pánico porque los gritos del muchacho atraían a los caminantes.

Natasha disparó a los tres zombies que venían cerca. "No tenemos tiempo." Argumentó. "Sáquenlo a la cuenta de tres." Sujetó al hombre con fuerza y Rick agarró su pierna. "Uno, dos, ¡tres!" El ex oficial y la agente sacaron al hombre que gritó de dolor. La sangre corría por su pierna mientras lo arrastraron al coche. Con los doloridos gritos del hombre se acercaron cada vez más los caminantes.

***_Hulkeado - Hulkear_: en el diccionario de Tony Stark, acción de convertirse en Hulk =P**

**¡Hola gente! Por aquí paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Adjunto una nota de la autora: "Siento que este capítulo sea tan lento pero como agradecimiento a todos, podrán leer el capítulo de Bruce convirtiéndose en Hulk muy, muy pronto. Gracias"**

**Bien, como dice la nota de la autora, este capítulo fue más de… "transición" como suelen decir. Pero les aseguro cosas geniales en los próximos capítulos. Ah, y por cierto, en respuesta a Placeba, sí, los próximos capítulos serán más largos, casi el doble de algunos que he subido.  
**

**Saludos a todos, en especial a MrsMoonlight, a Jummii1447, a Placeba, a vane y a todo el que pasa a leer. ¡Bye!  
**


	12. Capítulo doce

Carl y Sophia se sentaron en el porche observando a Bruce y a Tony. Los dos hombres iban y venían en la casa de la granja recogiendo cualquier cosa eléctrica. Hasta el momento habían tomado un viejo ordenador, una notebook, todos los televisores, los teléfonos celulares que encontraron e incluso habían tratado de tomar la tostadora hasta que Maggie los echó de la cocina. Los ojos de Carl zigzagueaban en torno a los hombres que caminaban hacia su tienda de campaña. Se ajustó el sombrero de su padre para bloquear el sol. "¿Qué crees que hacen?"

Sophia pasó las piernas adelante y atrás y se encogió de hombres. "No lo sé." Sonrió. "Tal vez un robot."

Carl asintió. "¡Sí!" Hizo una pequeña mueca. "Shane dice que no debemos confiar en ellos." El muchacho miró cómo Tony se reía de algo que Bruce había dicho. "Dice que se deben ir." Luego miró a Sophia.

"Bueno, ¡Shane es un idiota!" Rompió la niña. "Bruce es mi amigo, él me salvó y te ayudó a salvar. Si no fuera por ellos yo estaría en ese granero con los otros caminantes." Carl fue tomado por sorpresa por la actitud de Sophia. La muchacha se puso de pie y lo miró. "Si quieres escuchar las cosas estúpidas de Shane, pues hazlo, pero entonces no podemos ser amigos." Se alejó y se marchó al campamento.

Tony se sentó en la carpa que había armado separando todos los electrodomésticos. Trataba de salvar todas las piezas posibles. Clint entró y miró a su alrededor; la tienda era un desastre, los viejos equipos eléctricos estaban esparcidos por el suelo y las herramientas fueron tiradas por toda la mesa. "Ella estará bien." Dijo Tony sin siquiera levantar la vista de su trabajo. "Natasha es fuerte."

Clint entró más en la tienda. "Lori está preocupada por Rick. Daryl y yo iremos a buscarlos." Tony no respondió. "¿Dónde está Bruce?" El agente no lo había visto desde hacía un par de horas.

Stark levantó la cabeza y miró en la tienda, estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que Banner no estaba. "Eh, oh, sí, ha ido por leña y a tratar de encontrar algo que podamos usar como yunque." Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en su trabajo. "Diviértete en la ciudad."

Clint sacudió la cabeza. El genio sonaba como si fuera un viaje de compras y no una misión de rescate. Cuando no se trataba de algo de Tony, a Tony no le importaba.

* * *

Bruce entró en el campamento. Tenía un hacha al hombro derecho y un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres en la mano izquierda. Su camisa estaba sucia y de alguna manera había desgastado la parte de la rodilla de los pantalones. Carl le dio al hombre desordenado una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba. "Debes haberte divertido por lo sucio que estás." Dijo suavemente. Estaba sentada cosiendo en la silla de siempre.

Bruce dio una risita. "Entonces supongo que eso significa que Daryl se lleva toda la diversión en el campamento." Carol soltó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de Dale, que estaba sentado en la parte superior de la RV. Banner le tendió las flores a la mujer. "Son para ti."

Los ojos azules de Carol se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y su corazón se agitó un poco. Ed fue el último hombre en darle flores y había sido cuando salían como novios. Las tomó suavemente, sus dedos tocaron ligeramente las manos de Bruce y se sonrojó un poco.

"Son hermosas. Gracias, pero ¿por qué?" Carol estaba confundida por el pequeño regalo. Sabía que había mujeres más inteligentes, fuertes y bonitas en el campamento que merecían las flores más que ella.

Bruce alzó las cejas haciendo que su rostro se viera más cálido y suave. "Nadie merece esto más que tú." Puso el hacha en el suelo y se colocó en cuclillas delante de ella. "Carol, haces demasiado por este campamento y la gente no se da cuenta. Sólo quería demostrarte que te apreciamos, si no fuera por ti, yo tendría que comer lo que cocina Tony." Dio una sonrisa juguetona. "Eres tan perfecta y fuerte como las otras mujeres aquí, sólo tienes que verlo." Bruce besó suavemente la mejilla de Carol y ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

"¡Mamá!" Sophia llegó corriendo hacia su madre y patinó hasta detenerse cuando la vio con Bruce. Sonrió mientras el hombre se levantaba. "Rick está en casa y tienen a un hombre." La niña se giró a Banner. "Ellos te han estado buscando, el hombre tiene una pierna lastimada."

Bruce revolvió el cabello de Sophia y sonrió. "Vamos a ver." Caminó al coche, donde estaba el grupo entero, excepto Tony.

Un hombre estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, con los ojos vendados. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lao y de vez en cuando lanzaba un gemido de dolor. Clint puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Natasha y ella le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

Bruce estaba al lado de Daryl. Sophia y Carol se quedaron tras él. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó mirando al hombre en el interior.

Rick empezó a tirar del joven fuera del vehículo. "Está herido en la pierna. ¿Puedes ayudar?"

Bruce sacó con Rick al herido. "Entremos a casa y echemos un vistazo." Los dos se abalanzaron con el muchacho hacia la casa.

* * *

A Tony le había tomado media hora darse cuenta de que todos en el campamento habían desaparecido. Miró a la casa y vio que había gente moviéndose en el interior. "Ah. Hay una fiesta y nadie se molestó en invitarme. Qué groseros." Caminó rectamente hacia el lugar.

Al entrar, oyó la voz de Shane. "Es un peligro." Bramaba el hombre. El grupo se volvió a Stark cuando cerró la puerta tras él. "Bueno, miren quién está aquí. Estoy seguro de que nos darás tu punto de vista."

Tony miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros. "¿Seguro de qué?"

Clint se sentó en el borde de la mesa del comedor, su barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de su arco. "Ellos salvaron a un hombre que les disparó. Shane piensa que estuvo mal traerlo a casa." Dio un pequeño bostezo, se estaba aburriendo con la cantidad de drama que se armaba en el grupo.

Tony puso los ojos. "¿Qué se supone que deben hacer?" Luego miró a Shane. "¿Dejar al chico morir? ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera Carl?"

Shane gruñó, ya había tenido suficiente. "Tú tienes que callarte. No digas nada, ni siquiera te conocemos." Se movió hacia Tony. "Nadie ha puesto en duda que tu grupo salvó a Sophia, pero no pueden sobrevivir con eso para siempre." Se lanzó a Stark empujándolo firmemente contra la pared. El violento hombre rasgó la camisa abierta de Tony y destrozó el chaleco debajo con un rápido y violento movimiento. El grupo se quedó sin aliento al ver el reactor Ark. Shane sacó la pistola de su cintura y la colocó bajo la barbilla de Tony. "¿Qué demonios eres?" Escupió.

El ataque a Tony hizo que Natasha sacara su pistola contra la cabeza de Shane, T-Dogg apuntó con un arma a la mujer y Clint agarró su arco frente a T-Dogg. Tony se retorció contra el agarre. "Me encantaría decir que es la primera vez que he estado en un enfrentamiento sureño, pero…"

"¡Shane, para!" Gritó Rick. "Suéltalo." Shane miró a su alrededor. Lori agarraba a Carl fuertemente contra su pecho, ambos mirando petrificados. El ex policía soltó a Tony y dio un paso atrás. Rick miró al millonario y a la esfera brillante que estaba dentro de su pecho desnudo. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos al extraño dispositivo.

Tony caminó lejos de la pared al centro de la habitación, todos los ojos estaban sobre él una vez más. "Hace unos años estuve involucrado en un accidente, que dejó una gran cantidad de metralla alojada cerca de mi corazón. Fueron capaces de eliminar la mayor parte de ella, pero hay cierta cantidad en mi cuerpo, así que me pusieron esto." Palmeó el artefacto." Esta pequeña ruedita de luz es un reactor Ark y está alejando los pequeños pedazos de metralla que intentan entrar en mi corazón. Esto es parte de mí." Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Shane se adelantó y Rick lo empujó hacia atrás. "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Preguntó el líder en voz baja.

Tony levantó una ceja. "Es una condición médica. ¿Cuántos aquí han dicho las operaciones que han tenido cuando nos hemos reunido?"

Carl se apartó del brazo de Lori y se dirigió a Stark, con los ojos muy abiertos por la curiosidad. "¿Puedo tocarlo?" Preguntó.

Tony miró abajo al muchacho. "¿Eh? Oh, no." El niño ignoró por completo sus palabras y colocó su palma contra el pecho del hombre, que dio una pequeña mueca. "¿Este chico no habla inglés?" Bromeó.

Bruce entró en la habitación y dejó caer su mandíbula. Rick se volvió a él. "¿Cómo está?" Preguntó.

Banner jugó nerviosamente con sus manos y miró alrededor en la habitación. "Su nombre es Randall y le va a tomar un par de semanas recuperarse." Sus ojos se posaron en Shane. "No va a ser capaz de viajar."

Shane lanzó sus puños en el aire en un ataque de ira. "¿Sabes qué, hermano?" Dijo a Rick. "¿Quieres ayudar a los raros y a la gente de la calle? Hazlo, pero no esperes que recoja los pedazos."

Hershel observó al hombre con una mirada de fastidio puro. "Sabes, ni siquiera hemos tratado el asunto de lo que hiciste en mi granero. Quiero dejar las cosas perfectamente claras de una vez por todas. Esta es mi granja, quería que se largaran pero Rick me convenció de lo contrario. No significa que me tenga que gustar, así que haznos un favor y mantén la boca cerrada."

Tony sonrió como un niño. "Está bien, que sea un punto para Hershel."

Rick puso una mano firmemente en el hombro del genio. "Te lo pediré amablemente: si quieres ser parte de este grupo, por favor deja de hablar." Shane hizo una mueca a Tony y su pequeño grupo de fanáticos le dio la bienvenida oficial. El hombre violento salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que la hizo temblar.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de Randall a la casa y Tony trabajó cada minuto libre que tuvo en su traje. No era el trabajo más sencillo ya que los suministros y las herramientas eran difíciles de conseguir. Hershel había tenido la amabilidad de darle cualquier material que pidió, pero todavía no era suficiente. Tony ya no tenía la ayuda de Bruce, ya que fue solicitado para atender a Randall y a la hija de Hershel, Beth, que había intentado suicidarse.

Banner acababa de salir de la casa. Shane y Rick habían llevado a Randall lejos de allí desde temprano y ahora se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que el grupo había comenzado a distanciarse. Las tiendas de campaña habían sido trasladadas, las relaciones se rompieron y se formaron unas nuevas. Clint y Natasha se habían movido cerca de la tienda de Daryl, cuya posición era un poco lejana al resto del grupo. Shane no se había trasladado, pero todos podían ver que su amistad con Rick se hacía añicos por completo. Andrea había entablado una buena amistad con Natasha y las dos mujeres a menudo estaban juntas. Bruce había perdido a Tony en su trabajo, por lo que ahora pasaba su tiempo ya sea solo o con Carol y Dale. Ambos tenían un calmante muy necesario y efectivo en él.

Un auto se detuvo y Bruce fijó su mirada. Eran Shane y Rick, ambos lucían maltratados y heridos. El líder salió del auto y arrastró a Randall. "Tenemos que tratar con él." Alegó Shane.

"Y lo haremos." Respondió con firmeza. "Lo podremos en el establo por ahora."

Bruce observó a los hombres que llevaban al joven al viejo granero y se estremeció. La civilización se había perdido por completo. Se quedó mirando al granero del que salieron los dos ex policías, que parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo. Rick se acercó a Daryl y tuvo una breve conversación con él. Los ojos del campesino sureño se clavaron entre Rick y Shane, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al establo. Bruce supo que otro lazo se había formado. Dixon ahora era la mano derecha del jefe y su antiguo amigo estaba celoso.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la noticia del regreso de Randall se propagara. Todos se reunieron cerca de la RV esperando las respuestas de Rick.

Tony estaba junto a Bruce. Su reactor brillaba a través de la camisa, Carl y Sophia miraban con asombro. "Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar?" Preguntó.

"Vamos a averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre su grupo y luego tomaremos una decisión." Respondió Rick. Daryl vino caminado hacia el grupo, sus nudillos estaban pastoreados y sangrados. "Esta es nuestra respuesta."

Daryl se volvió a Rick. "Tiene treinta hombres, artillería pesada. Si llegan por aquí nuestros hombres están muertos, y las mujeres… querrán estarlo."

El grupo se miró entre sí. "Sólo hay una opción." Dijo Shane.

Tony negó con la cabeza. "Siempre hay otra manera. ¿Olvidas la situación del granero?"

Rick se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Shane tiene razón."

Los ojos de Dale se abrieron como platos en estado de shock e incredulidad. "¿Quieres decir que lo matarás?"

Rick asintió con la cabeza. "Ya está hecho. Lo haremos hoy".

Bruce se adelantó. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. Al menos deja al grupo opinar."

Rick suspiró. Todo el mundo quería que fuera un líder y tomara decisiones, pero cuando lo hacía, continuaban cuestionándolo. "Nos reuniremos esta noche para ponerlo a votación."

La tarde había sido bastante sombría y Dale había estado hablando con todos tratando de hacer entrar en razón al grupo, pero parecida superado en número.

El grupo se reunió en la casa, los niños habían sido enviados a la cama y el debate estaba a punto de comenzar. "Tiene que haber otra manera." Declaró Dale.

Rick miró al anciano. "Hemos pensado en otras maneras y no puedo arriesgarme por él trayendo a su grupo aquí."

"Piensa en Carl." Alegó Dale.

"Lo hago." Dijo con firmeza. "Esto es para protegerlo."

Tony dio a Dale unas palmaditas en su espalda. "No te preocupes, mi grupo y yo pensamos diferente, ¿chicos?" Natasha y Clint se quedaron en silencio. "¿Qué? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?" Luego puso los ojos. "Por supuesto que ustedes dos están de acuerdo, mira con quién estoy hablando."

Natasha se levantó. "Él es una amenaza".

Bruce apretó la mandíbula. "¿Y es así como hacen frente a las amenazas?" Sintió que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. "No les importa que él es un chico asustado porque le van a poner una bala en la cabeza. ¿Así enfrentarán la amenaza, con una bala?" Sintió que el latido de su corazón aumentaba y la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. "¡Es un asesinato puro y simple!"

Natasha puso la mano en su arma y Clint se paró junto a ella. Shane comenzó a hablar. "Mira, yo no estoy diciendo…"

Bruce lo interrumpió. "¡Pero sí lo haces!" Gritó. Su voz se había hecho más profunda y dura. "Tienes la culpa de la mayoría de los problemas aquí. Juegas con la gente como con marionetas y no piensas en las consecuencias."

Shane se puso de pie empujando su cuerpo cerca de Bruce. "¿Tienes algo que decir?" Gruñó. Sabía que podía enfrentarse al hombre.

Tony separó a los hombres. "Tiene impresionantes problemas de ira. Yo no lo haría enojar." Advirtió. "No te gustará verlo enojado."

Shane sonrió sabiendo que podía demostrar enseguida que Bruce era una amenaza, y que Tony y el resto debían irse. "Bueno, la verdad es que el asunto del muchacho es una amenaza y será ejecutado." Bramó.

Bruce chocó las manos contra la mesa haciendo saltar la habitación, su respiración se hizo fatigosa y dio un gruñido. El Otro estaba saliendo, Shane lo estaba provocando y en ese momento a Bruce no le importaba. "¡Asesinado!" Gritó. "Eso es lo que harán, asesinarlo, ¡no ejecutarlo!" Volvió su cuerpo a Shane y se apartó. Sus suaves ojos marrones habían comenzado a ponerse de un verde salvaje.

"Mamá." Una voz somnolienta llamó. Bruce se volvió para ver de pie a Sophia en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Miró a Carol y su hija, ambas lucían asustadas, se abalanzó hasta la salida, empujando a Daryl fuera del camino. El sureño se sorprendió por la fuerza del hombre, como también de Tony que se colocaba a la izquierda de la puerta para evitar que el grupo de Rick siguiera a su amigo. La última cosa que Stark quería era que alguien viera a Bruce sacando al Hulk.

Banner bajó por los escalones del porche sujetando su cuerpo, el dolor lo apoderó. No podía parar, ahora era demasiado tarde. Caminó a trompicones hacia el bosque, se agarró de un árbol y dio un grito de dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos. Sus músculos estallaron en una masa verde gigante, y un rugido animal resonó en el bosque.

El ruido de Hulk captó la atención de un grupo de caminantes, que comenzaron a hacer su camino a la bestia verde. Los monstruos grotescos no eran rival para Hulk. Cogió un caminante en cada mano, los rompió haciendo crujir sus huesos y órganos, esparcidos por el suelo. Tomó a otro por la cabeza, apretándola como una uva. Después de hacer el trabajo rápido con la horda pequeña, Hulk continuó con su alboroto por el bosque.

* * *

El grupo escuchó los extraños ruidos en el bosque. "Tenemos que ir por él, allá es peligroso." Dijo Carol a Rick. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que Bruce era un buen hombre y que necesitaba ayuda.

Shane estaba en el porche y sonrió. "Se ve mal. Buena suerte para él." Luego miró a Rick. "Vamos a encargarnos de Randall."

Dale negó con la cabeza. "Este grupo ha perdido su humanidad." El anciano caminó cansado hacia su RV. "Necesito dar un paseo." Murmuró para sí mismo.

"Clint, Natasha, a mi tienda." Instruyó Tony.

Desde el lugar, Stark se dirigió a la pareja. "Clint, necesito que vayas a buscar a Bruce." Tony le entregó una mochila llena de ropa. "Va a necesitar esto. Natas…"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito estremecedor. El grupo echó a correr a través del campo al origen del sonido. Daryl ya estaba allí.

Tony miró al suelo. Dale estaba tirado en el piso, con su abdomen destrozado y los ojos llenos de terror. "Hershel, tenemos que llevarlo a casa." Dijo Rick con pánico.

Hershel miró con tristeza al hombre moribundo. "No, no lo hará, ya no hay nada que hacer."

Andrea se puso de rodillas y empezó a sollozar. Amaba a Dale, él no merecía eso. "Está sufriendo." Sollozó. "¡Haz algo!"

Rick tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, levantó su arma y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que habían querido formarse en sus ojos. No era capaz de hacerlo. Daryl estaba a su lado, le quitó el arma, se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó la pistola en la sien del anciano. "Lo siento, hermano." Susurró con voz ronca antes de lanzar una bala.

Tony estaba cerca del muerto tratando de asimilar los eventos de la noche, se volvió a Clint. "Busca a Bruce. No quiero que perdamos a otro buen hombre." El arquero asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Stark suspiró, ahora iba a tener que explicar al grupo el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

* * *

Bruce gimió y abrió los ojos. La luz del sol los hacía entrecerrar. Se puso en posición sentada y miró a su alrededor. Un círculo de caminantes muertos lo rodeaba. Un dolor agudo se izó en él, miró hacia abajo en su cuerpo desnudo y una gran y profunda mordida se estableció en medio de su estómago. "Esto no es bueno." Dijo para sí mismo.

**¡Hola! Éste, personalmente, ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos en lo que va del fic, y tenía muchísimas ganas de subirlo. Tras la larga espera, aquí lo tienen: Bruce se ha convertido y con no muy buenas consecuencias ahora que resultó mordido. Además, se descubrió el secreto de Tony, que afortunadamente fue bien recibido. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos.**


	13. Capítulo trece

Bruce se sentó por un momento tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Había sido mordido y ahora estaba desnudo y solo Dios sabía dónde en medio del bosque. Se puso de pie y un dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se doblaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Jadeó y otra corriente de dolor lo golpeó, sujetó su cabeza y se abalanzó gimiendo. Una explosión brillante de colores estalló frente a sus ojos y hubo más tortura para el hombre. Estaba sosteniéndose en sus cuatro extremidades jadeando cuando oyó un ruido tenue entre los arbustos. Bruce no podía mover sus manos y piernas, se sentían como si estuvieran clavadas en el suelo.

"Bruce." Clint corrió hacia el hombre. "¿Estás bien?" Cogió la bolsa que había llevado y sacó algo de ropa. "Vamos, vístete."

El arquero quiso ayudar a Banner y éste negó con la cabeza. "Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. ¿Me esperas un momento?" El científico no quería que Clint viera la mordedura, no deseaba preocuparlo. Sólo había un hombre al que Bruce quería ver y ese era Tony.

Clint dio un paso atrás. "Claro, voy a dar una vuelta." Se movió en silencio a través de la maleza. Bruce se arrastró hasta un árbol grande y lo utilizó como soporte. Empezó a mover su cuerpo hacia arriba clavando sus uñas en la corteza rugosa para mantener el equilibrio. Irguió su cuerpo, que templaba violentamente, y más dolor lo inundó. Dejó escapar grandes bocanadas de aire y empezó a tirar de la camisa. La ropa parecía encendida y su cabeza explotó de nuevo de dolor, causándole un nuevo gemido. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una zona de guerra, y por una vez en su vida, Bruce estaba apoyando al Otro Sujeto.

* * *

Tony había estado mirando la cama vacía de Bruce durante unas horas y cada minuto que pasaba perdía más la esperanza. Dejó la tienda, necesitaba un poco de aire y sentía que se ahogaba en ese lugar.

Se acercó a la RV donde Natasha miraba hacia el bosque. Los sollozos de Andrea se podían oír desde el interior del vehículo y la mente de Tony repitió los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, tratando de averiguar cómo fue que salió todo mal. "¿Ninguna noticia?" Preguntó a Natasha.

La mujer estaba a punto de responder cuando vio dos figuras familiares. "Son ellos." Respondió.

Tony corrió a la pareja. Clint estaba sosteniendo el peso de Bruce, tratando de mantener al médico en posición vertical para que caminara. De vez en cuando Banner tenía un espasmo involuntario que lo hacía lanzar quejidos de dolor. "Bruce." Tony tomó a su amigo a un lado y ayudó a Clint a llevarlo. "¿Estás bien?" La cara de Stark estaba llena de preocupación, no quería perderlo. "Vamos a la tienda." Los dos hombres lo arrastraron en dirección al campamento.

Todo el grupo observó cuando Clint y Tony arrastraban a Bruce y éste se retorcía y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás intentando reprimir los gritos de dolor. Carol miró a los dos hombres. "¿Está bien?" Se volvió a Bruce. Lucía muy pálido, las gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro y caían al suelo.

"¿Lo mordieron?" La voz de Shane resonó y se dirigió a los tres hombres. "Si lo mordieron tenemos derecho a saberlo."

Natasha se unió a sus compañeros y se paró frente a Bruce. Su cabeza cayó adelante y murmuró algunas palabras confusas. La agente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó, miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta que tenían un tinte verde. "Bruce, ¿qué sucedió?" Natasha trataba de entender lo que Banner le murmuraba.

Shane se acercó al pequeño grupo. "Pregunté que si lo mordieron." Iba a tirar de la camisa de Bruce, pero Natasha lo agarró del brazo y se lo retorció tras la espalda dando a Clint y a Tony el tiempo suficiente para arrastrar a Bruce a la tienda, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

Tony puso a Bruce sobre la cama y colocó su mano sobre la frente de su amigo. Estaba ardiendo. El doctor arqueó la espalda y lanzó un rugido. "Tenemos que bajar la fiebre." Indicó a Clint. "Consígueme agua pero no llames la atención."

Clint asintió. "¿Y qué le digo a los demás?"

Tony observó a Bruce retorciéndose en la cama. "Tú eres inteligente. Haz algo." Stark puso de nuevo la mano sobre la cabeza del otro. "Aguanta, Bruce. Por favor, por mí." Banner no sólo se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos de Tony, sino que también había sido su brújula moral. El millonario sólo lo tenía que mirarlo cuando debía tomar una difícil decisión y ya sabría qué hacer.

Tony trató de mantener a la gente lejos de la tienda durante todo el día. Clint les había dicho a todos que Bruce cayó por un abismo y se golpeó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si le habían creído o no, pero detuvo un montón de preguntas.

* * *

Natasha estaba junto a Clint. "¿Lo mordieron?" Susurró.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pero si lo hicieron, ¿cómo vamos a matar a un Hulk zombie?"

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos. El Hulk ya era un caso perdido, un Hulk zombie sería un monstruo imparable. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Clint tensó su mandíbula. "No lo sé." Respondió honestamente.

* * *

Tony había despojado a Bruce de su camisa para tratar de enfriarlo un poco. La primera cosa que notó fue la marca grande y roja de una mordedura. Por un momento, el millonario quiso romperse, llorar y gritar, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma. Colocó un gran vendaje alrededor de su tronco y pensó que a todo el que le preguntara le diría que se trataba de alguna herida causada por la caída.

Tony se sentó al lado de Bruce, que daba vueltas en la cama. De vez en cuando lanzaba gritos ahogados de dolor, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula en medio de los fuertes espasmos que sufría su cuerpo. "Tony." Su voz era un débil susurro. "Me mordieron."

Tony le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo sé, pero vas a estar bien." Puso un trapo húmedo y frío en su frente.

Bruce se incorporó y escupió sangre, Tony frotó su espalda. El cuerpo del doctor se dejó caer en medio del catre y se desmayó.

Stark se despertó. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado sobre la cama de Bruce. Su amigo seguía durmiendo, parecía tranquilo, no había cambios, no gritaba de dolor y su temperatura había empezado a caer. Se pasó las manos por la cara y estiró su cuerpo, se levantó y aclaró su garganta.

"Tony." Rick llamó a la tienda. "Tenemos que hablar."

El hombre puso los ojos y salió de la tienda. Entre cuidar a Bruce y su falta de sueño, Tony realmente no tenía paciencia para hablar. "¿Qué pasa, jefe?" Preguntó; la preocupación y el estrés se mostraron en su rostro.

Rick también se veía diferente últimamente, como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Parecía que ser líder en medio del Apocalipsis era un duro trabajo que hizo mella tanto en Rick como Tony. "¿Cómo está Bruce?"

Tony se incorporó. "Como llegó."

Rick dio un pequeño suspiro. "¿Lo mordieron? Necesito saberlo para mantener al grupo a salvo. Si lo mordieron o lo arañaron necesitamos…"

"¿Está todo bien?" Una voz los interrumpió, Tony sonrió, era una sonrisa limpia y genuina. Bruce estaba apoyado en la entrada de su tienda, tenía la cara húmeda y los ojos apagados, pero estaba de pie y hablando.

Tony caminó hasta su amigo, envolvió el brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Dile al grupo que el doctor está sano y salvo." Banner dio a Rick una débil sonrisa.

Rick le dio unas palmaditas al científico. "Me alegro. Carol y Sophia están preocupadas." Luego miró a Tony. "Hershel nos ha permitido entrar a la casa, así que tenemos que hacer las maletas y podemos entrar." El sheriff se marchó, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Tony sonrió a Bruce. "¿Cómo estás?"

El hombre tosió. "Mejor, creo. Puedo sentir una gran pelea dentro de mí… ya sabes, el Otro Sujeto y el virus." Volvió a toser y sostuvo sus costillas.

Tony miró a Bruce con asombro. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Preguntó mientras se movía sobre sus talones. "Si somos capaces de separar al gen que combate el virus y adaptarlo, podemos sintetizar una cura a partir de ti"

Bruce cerró los ojos durante unos seguidos para tratar de impedir que todo le diera vueltas. "¿Dónde encontraríamos el equipo?"

Tony chasqueó la lengua. "Déjamelo a mí."

Las piernas de Bruce se movieron un poco, Tony tomó una silla y se la pasó a su amigo. "¿Cómo va tu juego?" Preguntó Banner frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Tony dio una palmada de alegría. "Ya casi. Quiero decir, no es tan elegante como los que hago en casa, pero lo es para estar atrapados en una situación difícil. Tengo que hacerle pruebas." Llenó una taza vieja con agua y se la dio a Bruce. "Descansa, empezaré a empacar."

* * *

La situación de Randall se había discutido y la decisión fue tomada. Daryl y Clint llevarían al chico y lo dejarían en algún lugar. "¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Dixon al agente que estaba observando a Natasha y a Andrea. Las mujeres vigilaban el campamento.

Clint ajustó su aljaba. "Hagámoslo." Los hombres caminaron al establo.

Daryl dio al otro un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Y qué pasó con Bruce?" El campesino sabía que al hombre le sucedió algo más que caer de un precipicio.

Clint miró a Daryl y sonrió. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo con lo mucho que captaba todo. "Honestamente, no lo sé. Tony y Bruce no siempre nos dicen todo."

Mientras los hombres caminaban a la granja, Shane llegó corriendo desde el bosque. "Rick." Llamó. Clint notó que el hombre tenía la cara ensangrentada. "Randall escapó y me atacó. Tiene mi pistola."

Rick miró a Shane y se volvió al pequeño grupo que lo rodeaba. "T-Dogg, busca a los demás y llévalos a casa. Daryl, Clint, Shane, vengan conmigo." Los dos tiradores se miraron entre sí, sabían que la historia de Shane era completamente falsa. Siguieron a Rick y al otro ex oficial por el bosque. Entendían que debían cuidar sus espaldas.

**¡Hola todo el mundo! Como ven, el Otro de nuevo ha salvado a Bruce, para quienes estaban inquietos por la idea de que a nuestro genio le sucediera algo malo. Un punto que me gusta, y espero que a ustedes también, es la bella relación de amistad que se muestra en la historia entre Tony y Bruce, ambos se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro. Ya casi podrán ver/leer la sorpresita que tiene Stark, además de la reacción de todos por ver a Hulk. Gracias por leer, saludos.**


	14. Capítulo catorce

La noche había caído rápidamente. El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. El frío en el aire atrapaba el aliento de Clint, haciendo que la niebla se pusiera frente a él. El arquero se había unido a Daryl. No se preocupaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que no debía pensar que podría ser apuñalado en la espalda por el honesto cazador.

El agente de SHIELD vio a Dixon seguir el pequeño sendero a través del bosque; lucía como un gato agazapado al acecho de su presa. Incluso notó cómo los ligeros pasos de Daryl habían logrado igualar los suyos. "No tiene sentido." El campesino se puso de pie y lanzó un resoplido cansado. "Las huellas de Randall van a la derecha de las de Shane." El sureño miró a Clint, que tenía una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro cuando el nombre del ex oficial fue mencionado. "Es como si caminaran juntos."

Clint levantó la antorcha dejando un rastro de luz durante unos segundos para que su perfecta visión capturara algo. Se acercó a un árbol grande. "Sangre." Frotó un dedo en la sustancia pegajosa. "¿Sabes? Creo que la historia de Shane es…"

"Mierda." Intervino Daryl. Clint le dio una risa corta y el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose hizo saltar a los dos hombres. El agente se movió detrás de un árbol recostándose cerca del tronco, sosteniendo el arco en su mano. Daryl también presionó su cuerpo sobre un árbol junto a Clint.

Pesados pasos se escucharon y Dixon saltó desde el árbol y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando se encontró con un reanimado Randall. El caminante se tambaleó hacia delante contra Daryl y ambos comenzaron a luchar. Clint sabía que no podía usar su arco, porque en esa posición acabaría matando al sureño. Cogió una flecha con una punta de metal de su carcaj, la hizo girar entre sus dedos y luego corrió hasta Randall y la clavó profundamente en el cráneo del hombre muerto. Mientras el cuerpo del joven se desvanecía, Daryl cayó adelante, el peso de su cuerpo empujó contra el cadáver y contra Clint, haciendo que todos cayeran como fichas de dominó. Daryl rodó sobre su espalda y se sentó, mientras que Barton empujó el cadáver de su cuerpo. El agente dio un leve gemido y se sentó en el suelo, los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y luego al cuerpo tendido entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, soltaron una pequeña risa de alivio.

Daryl se levantó y tendió la mano de Clint, tirando del hombre a sus pies. "Gracias." Murmuró el paleto.

Clint se encogió de hombros. "Tú harías lo mismo por mí. Es lo que hacen los amigos."

El cuerpo de Dixon se tensó al oír la palabra "amigo." Nunca antes había tenido amigos. Siempre fueron sólo él y Merle. Siempre pensó que no los necesitaba, pero cambió poco a poco de opinión, la idea le gustaba mucho. Empezó a examinar el cuerpo de Randall. "Murió de una fractura en el cuello." Iluminó con la antorcha al cadáver. "No hay mordeduras o rasguños."

Clint se trasladó para observar. "¿Qué demonios…?" Se encontraba en estado de shock. "Significa que no es necesario ser mordido o arañado." Miró a Daryl. "Tenemos que decirle a los demás."

Daryl asintió con la cabeza y los hombres hicieron una rápida retirada.

* * *

Bruce se sentó en un sofá de la sala de estar. La fiebre era casi inexistente ahora, todavía estaba un poco húmedo pero sólo sentía como si tuviera un resfriado. Carol tomó asiento a un lado suyo y Tony al otro. El doctor había puesto un viejo juego de ajedrez en la mesa y le estaba enseñando a Sophia cómo jugar, cuando Daryl y Clint regresaron.

Lori miró a los hombres que entraban en la casa. "¿Han visto a Rick o a Shane?" La preocupación llenó voz de la mujer. Tony la observó preguntándose por cuál de los dos hombres estaba preocupada. "Escuchamos un disparo de arma de fuego."

Daryl negó con la cabeza. "No, pero vimos a un Randall reanimado, sin ser mordido."

"¿Encontraron al caminante que lo convirtió?" Preguntó Hershel.

Clint cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Es curioso, no había marcas de mordiscos ni arañazos." Miró alrededor de la habitación y giró un poco la cabeza hacia la ventana. El movimiento en la oscuridad del exterior le llamó la atención. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el porche. "Chicos, tenemos un problema." Anunció a todos. Una horda de zombies se dirigía a la casa.

El resto del grupo se unió a Clint, la preocupación y el miedo retumbaron en todos. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Gimió Carol agarrando el brazo de Bruce.

Tony dio un paso adelante. "Todos vuelvan a la casa." Al principio nadie se movió. "¡Ahora! Vamos, tengo un plan." Se abrió paso en el interior y los demás lo siguieron.

Tony tomó lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja de metal y el grupo miró confundido. "¿Qué piensas hacer con esa maleta?" Preguntó Daryl.

Stark ignoró al hombre y presionó un botón situado a un lado de la caja y la puso en el suelo. El maletín saltó a la vida construyendo una armadura alrededor del cuerpo de Tony. El genio se puso su traje, aunque no era tan impresionante como los hechos en casa. Era una mezcla de colores grises y plateados en su mayoría, debido a que tuvo que utilizar cualquier tipo de metal que estuviera disponible, pero era el mejor primer traje que jamás había hecho y estaba funcionando. El grupo se quedó pasmado. "¿Qué diablos?" Maggie dejó caer su mandíbula.

Tony subió la placa frontal de su traje. "Les explicaré todo después, pero ahora confíen en mí." Se volvió a Carol y a Lori. "Tomen a los niños y todo lo que puedan agarrar." Las mujeres asintieron y desaparecieron. "Bruce… tú, amigo, para esta ronda." El hombre sólo dio un rápido asentimiento. "Bien."

"¡Carl no está aquí!" Gritó Lori. "Le dije que se quedara en casa, pero…"

Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rodó los ojos. "No quiero ofenderte, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tu hijo no sabe lo que es una casa." Espetó irritado. "Mira, lo encontraremos, pero por favor concéntrense." Luego se dio la vuelta. "Clint, te quiero con Bruce. No quiero que se repita lo del otro día. Natasha, tú y yo llevaremos a todos a los vehículos y los sacaremos de la granja."

Andrea dio un paso adelante. "¿Qué hay de nosotros?" Tenía una bolsa de armas colgando sobre su hombro y parecía lista para luchar.

"Oh…" Tony no había pensado en la ayuda del grupo de Rick. "Este… uh, Andrea, tú cubres a Natasha." Apuntó con su dedo a Daryl. "Daryl, mantenlos cerca de mí mientras las mujeres y los niños escapan. Hershel…"

"Ésta es mi granja, me quedaré aquí." El anciano tomó una escopeta. "No me iré."

Tony se encogió de hombres. "Bien, el viejo loco se queda, como sea." Miró a Bruce. "¿Listo?"

Bruce miró a su alrededor, todos lo observaban ahora, sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás. Se arrodilló al lado de Sophia. "Quédate cerca de tu madre, ¿me oyes?" La niña asintió y Bruce le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se puso de pie y se volvió a Carol, que tenía los ojos llenos de confusión y miedo. "Lo siento." Susurró colocando un tierno y pequeño beso en sus labios. Se dirigió a la puerta principal seguido del grupo. "Tony." Bruce se giró a su amigo, luego a Carol y Sophia.

Stark le dio una suave sonrisa. "No te preocupes, cuidaré de ellas." Dijo en voz baja. "Bien, nos veremos en la carretera." Daryl sacó la ballesta de su hombro y se paró junto a Tony.

Bruce bajó los escalones del porche para dejar que toda su ira y rabia fluyeran por su cuerpo. Un mar de jadeos se escuchó mientras el hombre comenzaba en crecer en masa, sus músculos rasgaron la camisa y los pantalones. Beth dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando la piel de Bruce se puso verde y la transformación se completó. Hulk soltó un rugido y volvió la cabeza al grupo, sus ojos verdes recorrieron a todos. Daryl levantó la ballesta y Hulk pisó fuerte hacia delante. Tony levantó una mano lentamente al gigante y puso la otra sobre el arma de Dixon bajándola lentamente. "Está bien, grandote." Mantuvo su voz baja y tranquila. Hulk lanzó un bufido a Daryl.

Sophia salió de atrás de Carol y caminó hasta la bestia. El Otro Sujeto miró a la niña, que colocó lentamente una mano sobre la suya. Observó al supuesto monstruo, pudiendo ver una pequeña llama de Bruce en sus ojos. Sabía que él no era una bestia. La mano de Hulk era dura, gran y caliente en comparación suya. Luego dio una pequeña sonrisa. "El verde es mi nuevo color favorito." Susurró y el hombre enorme dio un resoplido suave. Carol corrió adelante y tiró de Sophia.

"Hulk." Tony se puso al lado de su amigo verde. "¿Quieres dar la bienvenida?" El grandulón dio otro rugido animal haciendo que todo el grupo saltara.

La bestia verde se lanzó contra los caminantes que se aproximaban, Clint siguió tras él rápidamente quitando a cualquier zombie que se acercaba demasiado. El grupo observó con asombro cómo Hulk lanzaba a los caminantes destrozados al suelo. Sacó un árbol desde la raíz y empezó a golpear salvajemente a los cadáveres matándolos como moscas. Los ojos de Glenn estaban muy abiertos de asombro. "Eso es… ¡impresionante!" Dijo sonriendo a Tony.

Lori miró a su alrededor, expresando la opinión que los demás habían hecho. "Eso es un monstruo." Beth asintió con la cabeza.

Tony frunció el ceño. "Él es un buen hombre. Ahora es mi turno." Miró a Daryl. "¿Listo?"

"Tanto como cualquier otra noche." Respondió saltando desde el porche.

Tony despegó en el cielo de la noche, se precipitó cerca de una manada de zombies disparando rayos de energía en los cuerpos mutilados. Aterrizó en medio de un pequeño grupo y disparó contra ellos. La luz y el ruido de su traje actuaban como un faro para la horda de caminantes, y Tony se vio severamente en inferioridad numérica. "Bien hecho Tony, ¡te has hecho a ti mismo _catnip* _para zombies!" Murmuró irónico para sí mismo. Voló de nuevo al cielo, una masa de muertos alzaba sus manos contra él. Uno agarró su tobillo y lo arrastró hacia el mar de cadáveres, otra mano podrida se envolvió en su pierna. "No, no." Tony empezó a entrar un poco en pánico y puso toda la energía en sus propulsores. Voló hacia al cielo con un pequeño grupo de zombies aún pegados a él. Puso el propulsor de su mano a toda máquina y disparó. Los caminantes se desplomaron y aterrizaron en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Luego, Tony disparó contra la multitud. Un grito atrajo su atención y voló en dirección al bullicio.

Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Carol y Sophia, de pie con la espalda apoyada en el establo. Los caminantes rodeaban a la pareja. Tony aterrizó entre las mujeres y derribó las bestias. "Vamos a una parte segura." Se volvió a las chicas temblorosas. "Manténganse a mi espalda." Utilizó su cuerpo como escudo entre los zombies y las chicas.

El grito de Carol había llamado también la atención de Daryl, que corrió con su moto hasta ella. Sabía que era posible poner a Carol y Sophia en su vehículo, pero no había manera de que Tony cupiera. "Vamos, no tengo todo el día." Gritó. Tony subió a la niña detrás de Daryl y Carol se montó luego, agarró la cintura de Daryl, haciendo seguridad para su hija entre ellos.

"¡Muévanse!" Gritó Tony. "Nos vemos en la carretera." Daryl asintió y se alejó mientras el hombre en el traje luchaba con la horda de zombies.

* * *

Natasha y Andrea se enfrentaba a un grupo cerca de la casa, las mujeres se pusieron de espaldas cuando la manada se acercaba. T-Dogg se unió a Lori y a Beth. Patricia no había tenido tanta suerte, un caminante la agarró de las manos de Beth. Andrea había estado cubriendo a Glenn y Maggie en ese momento y lo único que pudo hacer fue parar con el sufrimiento de la anciana colocando una bala en su cabeza.

Las armas de Natasha hicieron un vacío sonido y las volvió a colocar en su funda. Andrea le entregó otra y la pelirroja tuvo que usar la culata de la pistola para acabar con los dos caminantes que se acercaban. "¡Necesitamos regresar!" Gritó la agente. Las dos mujeres caminaron de nuevo a la casa donde Hershel seguía disparando a la horda. Natasha agarró a la rubia y la arrastró hacia el lugar. "Saldremos por la puerta trasera." Instruyó, le entregó el arma a Andrea y sacó un cuchillo grande. "Vamos."

Ambas se movían rápidamente por toda la casa y llegaron a la puerta trasera. Un caminante se tambaleó hacia ellas. Natasha tomó el cuerpo putrefacto por la garganta y empujó el cuchillo profundamente en el cráneo. Andrea derribó dos zombies más que se movían en su dirección. Las mujeres corrieron de vuelta al frente de la casa sólo para ver que un coche salía con Rick y Hershel dentro. "¡Esperen!" Gritó la rubia, corriendo frenéticamente luego de que el vehículo se marchara a toda velocidad.

Natasha agarró el hombro de Andrea. "Vamos, tenemos que seguir." Salió corriendo hacia el bosque, con la rubia detrás de ella.

Los caminantes parecían venir de todas partes y se asían hacia las mujeres. Andrea había vaciado otra pistola y la tiró al suelo. Natasha estaba en frente de la rubia, que tropezó y cayó. La pelirroja se volvió y vio a un caminante cernirse sobre su amiga, corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el caminante junto a Andrea fue decapitado y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Las dos mujeres fijaron su mirada en la figura encapuchada que estaba delante de ellas.

* * *

El traje de Tony estaba empezando a fallar. Sus movimientos se hicieron desiguales. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando la carretera apareció a la vista. Rick miró hacia arriba para ver el extraño traje de metal volando hacia él. "¿Qué diablos?" Murmuró Hershel a Carl.

El niño tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando Tony aterrizó. "Genial." Se quedó sin aliento caminando hacia él. Rick tiró de su hijo, sin saber qué era ese extraño traje de metal.

El sheriff apuntó con su pistola a Tony y éste levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Soy sólo yo…" Se sacó el casco y miró alrededor. "Entonces, ¿soy el primero?" Carl se hacía acercado mirando al hombre con asombro.

Rick miró confundido. "Eso no importa. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Tony dio una señal desdeñosa con la mano. "Te lo explicaré cuando nos reagrupemos."

Rick apretó los dientes, estaba cerca de romperse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la motocicleta de Daryl apareció liderando el resto del convoy. Rick le dio al hombre un apretón de manos, mientras el resto del grupo se abrazaba y saludaba. Tony miró entre todos y su corazón empezó a hundirse al ver que no había ni un rastro de su equipo. "¿Dónde está Natasha?" Preguntó.

Lori y Beth se miraron entre sí. La mayor abrazó con fuerza a Carl. "No sabía que estaba con Andrea"

Daryl se giró a Tony. "Iré por ella." Fue a montarse en su moto.

"¡No!" Dijo Rick con firmeza. "Nadie se va, nos mantendremos juntos."

Tony sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Clint y Bruce aparecieran y luego volverían y encontrarían a Natasha, pero tenía que quedarse con el grupo hasta que los otros regresaran.

* * *

Clint se sentó en una piedra esperando que Bruce se vistiera. El crepúsculo caía y el arquero sabía que el grupo probablemente se marchó de la carretera por seguridad. Hulk se había prolongado durante horas destrozando zombies en mil pedazos, no fue hasta que dejaron de venir que Bruce se pudo calmar.

"Entonces, ¿por dónde?" Preguntó Banner tirando de un jersey por encima de su cabeza.

Clint se puso de pie y observó el lugar. "Regresemos a la carretera y continuemos desde allá." Empezó a preocuparse, se hacía más oscuro y sólo tenía unas cuantas flechas. La pareja caminaba por el bosque tratando de hacer su camino de regreso al grupo. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro** y Clint giró a la izquierda sin saber que si hubiera tomado la otra dirección, habría ido en el camino correcto para encontrarse con Natasha.

* * *

Tony se sentó en silencio en la camioneta de T-Dogg observando el mundo pasar. Estaba a la espera de sus amigos, deseoso de que se encontraran a salvo. Su dañado traje descansaba en la parte trasera del vehículo. T-Dogg estuvo mirando todo el tiempo al millonario. Los vehículos comenzaron a frenar y luego se detuvieron. Tony saltó y se acercó a Rick.

El ex oficial se giró a Stark. "No hay gas." Indicó.

"Glenn y yo podríamos volver corriendo a la carretera y conseguir un poco." Ofreció Maggie.

"¡No!" Dijo Rick a la mujer. "Nos quedaremos juntos. Estaremos aquí esta noche y lo conseguiremos mañana."

Carl tuvo un gran escalofrío. "Me estoy congelando." Se quejó el muchacho.

Lori puso a su hijo cerca de ella. "Hagamos fuego, ¿no?"

"Ve a buscar leña, mantente cerca. Sólo tengo algunas flechas. ¿Cómo estás de munición?" Preguntó Daryl al líder.

Rick lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "No es suficiente." Luego se giró a Tony. "¿Qué hay de ese traje tuyo?"

Tony movió el cuello. "Es necesario repararlo."

Rick avanzó hasta el genio con una mirada severa. "He dicho todo lo que pasó. Ahora necesito saber quiénes son tú y tus amigos." Le costaba bastante proteger a su grupo de los caminantes, no quería una amenaza dentro de su equipo.

"¡Ja!" Tony rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Bien, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tu secreto y yo comparto el mío? Randall se convirtió en zombie y no fue mordido." Se puso de cara a Rick. "No pareces sorprendido por la noticia."

El sheriff bajó la cabeza, no sabía si Tony estaba dando una suposición o si sabía que algo no estaba bien. "Todos estamos infectados." Dijo al grupo.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Daryl con incredulidad.

"En el CDC, Jenner me lo dijo. Sea como sea, todos llevan el virus." Intentaba explicar la situación con la mayor calma que pudo.

Carol agarró a Sophia y la abrazó. "¿Y nunca dijiste nada?"

Rick dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio. Estaba harto de ser cuestionado por todo. "¿Habría alguna diferencia?"

Glenn lucía como si su corazón acabara de ser arrancado, había seguido a Rick y el hombre le había mentido. Le mintió a todos. "¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?"

El ex policía se puso en un tono airado y endurecido. "¿Cómo iba a saberlo a ciencia cierta? Ya vieron lo loco que…"

La conversación fue interrumpida por Clint y Bruce que salieron del bosque. El arquero miró en torno y su corazón se heló. "¿Dónde está Nat?" Su cuerpo se llenó de terror, no quería perder a Natasha con unos enfermos por el virus. No quería que se convirtiera en uno de ellos.

Tony se frotó la cara. "Está en algún lugar con Andrea." Se acercó a Clint y puso una mano firmemente en su hombro. "La encontraremos." El agente no quería esperar, pero sabía que Natasha era una mujer fuerte y no necesitaba ser cuidada, si alguien podía sobrevivir esa era Natasha.

La presencia de Bruce incomodó al grupo. Lori agarró a Carl herméticamente y Beth se escondió detrás de Hershel. Carol vio cómo las personas se escondían del hombre y luego se giró a él. Había salvado a su hija y luego salvó al grupo, ¿cómo podían verlo como un monstruo? Ed era un monstruo. Bruce era un héroe. Se puso de pie junto al científico y le sonrió. Banner le devolvió el gesto.

Rick se dirigió a Tony. "Respuestas, ¡ahora!" Estaba bastante cerca del borde y Stark vio que no podía empujarlo.

El genio inventor suspiró. "Hagamos fuego y empezaré."

* * *

El fuego y las llamas parpadeantes bailaban iluminando la cara de Tony, sus ojos brillaban mientras contaba historias acerca de su hogar y de todos sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo, el dolor pudo ser escuchado en su voz, especialmente cuando hablaba de Pepper. Rick sintió como si estuviera en un campamento de verano escuchando las historias de los rayos gamma, los reactores Ark y los asesinos.

Los ojos de Carl estaban muy abiertos por el asombro. "Entonces, ¿ustedes son súper héroes?" Dijo desde su asiento.

Tony dio una gran sonrisa y asintió. "¡Bien dicho, muchacho!" Revolvió el cabello del niño.

Sophia acurrucó su pequeño cuerpo cerca de Bruce, nunca se había sentido más segura en su vida. Daryl miró a Clint y luego a Rick. Se preguntaba si iba a hablar. Un ruido hizo eco alrededor de ellos y ambos lanzadores volvieron en protección del grupo.

"Tenemos que avanzar." Dijo Maggie agarrando el brazo de Glenn, el miedo se podía oír en su voz. "No nos quedemos sentados esperando que otra horda aparezca, tenemos que irnos ahora." Protestó.

Rick apretó los puños. "Nadie irá a ninguna parte."

"Haz algo." Rogó Lori a su marido, sosteniendo a Carl cerca de su cuerpo. El niño no parecía preocupado, sólo quería oír más historias de Tony.

Rick se giró a su esposa. "¡Estoy haciendo algo! Mantengo a este grupo unido, con vida. Lo he estado haciendo todo el tiempo sin importar lo que pase. Yo no pedí esto. ¡Maté a mi mejor amigo por ustedes, por amor de Dios!" Su voz se había levantado ligeramente.

Tony se volvió a Rick y lo vio a los ojos. "Nadie irá a ninguna parte, está bien. Sólo relájate."

El aludido se puso de pie y observó a todos, estaba harto de que cuestionaran su liderazgo. "Tal vez ustedes estén mejor sin mí. Adelante. Me dijeron que hay un lugar seguro para nosotros, pero tal vez sólo sea un sueño, tal vez me estoy engañando a mí mismo otra vez. ¿Por qué no van y lo encuentran por ustedes míos? Envíenme una postal. Vamos, ahí está la puerta, ¡pueden hacerlo mejor! A ver hasta dónde llegan." El grupo se quedó en silencio. Tony y Bruce se miraron y el millonario sacudió su cabeza. "¿No lo harán? Bien, pero que quede una cosa clara, si se van a quedar, esto ya no será más una democracia."

***_Catnip: _son unas platas o hierbas para gatos que resultan muy agradables para ellos. Tienen ciertos agentes que podrían catalogarse como alucinógenos, hace sentir muy bien a los animales, por lo cual el personaje utiliza esa palabra para referirse a él mismo como la carnada perfecta para los caminantes.**

****_Claro: _del inglés, clearing, la palabra traduce literalmente eso, claro, pero se refiere a una zona en medio del bosque, bastante despejada en comparación con el resto del lugar.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Un capítulo bastante esperado y muy decisivo. ¿Qué tal les pareció la recreación de los hechos del final de la 2da temporada de TWD? A mí en lo personal me encantó y me entretuve mucho traduciendo el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos.**


	15. Capítulo quince

Tony abrió los ojos y eso fue realmente lo que hizo, no había manera en el infierno de que pudiera haber llamado sueño a lo que acababa de tener. Rick y Daryl habían estado caminando entre el grupo como animales enjaulados y Clint se había posado en un árbol mirando hacia el bosque. Stark sabía que el arquero buscaba a Natasha, y no mucho a los zombies.

Tony dio un bostezo grande y estiró su cansado cuerpo. Los secretos se habían derramado la noche anterior, pero él pensaba que era mejor mantener guardado el asunto de la mordedura de Bruce. Algunos miembros del grupo aún estaban nerviosos por lo que podía convertirse el científico, así que decirles que era casi indestructible sería absurdo, sobre todo con Rick tan cerca de romperse. Tony no sabía si el jefe les daría la bienvenida al equipo, o trataría de matar a Bruce, así que decidió que se lo diría cuando lograra calmarse.

Clint saltó del árbol y cayó con un ruido sordo al lado de Tony. "Tenemos que buscar a Natasha."

El aludido miró a Rick, el hombre parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos. Tony sabía de primera mano cómo se sentía, cuando pensó que iba a morir y se saldría de los rieles, empujando a todos lejos en un espiral de locura. No iba a dejar que Rick pasara por esto solo. "Regresaremos a la carretera hoy, si Natasha no está allí entonces seguiremos junto a Rick." Clint quiso decir algo. "Ella es inteligente e ingeniosa, la encontraremos de una u otra manera. Tenemos que seguir con el grupo y encontrar un lugar seguro para trabajar en volver a casa." Clint agarró su arco, sabía que Tony tenía razón, Natasha no era una damisela en apuros, de hecho era más fuerte que todos los hombres juntos en ese equipo.

Daryl se acercó a Barton y a Banner. "Rick necesita un pequeño grupo para buscar comida, los demás se quedarán aquí, ¿quieres ir?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja a Clint.

Tony dio una gran sonrisa. "Le encantaría, y sabes, yo ya estoy llegando." Se acercó a Rick y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del ex oficial. La acción hizo que el hombre sonriera levemente.

Daryl miró a Clint y luego a Tony. "Bueno, mi día se pone mejor, ¿no?" Murmuró cansado al otro lanzador. El campesino estaba agotado por mantener guardia toda la noche y no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar a Tony. Le agradaba Stark, pero el excéntrico hombre tenía una forma de molestar a las personas con facilidad, y Daryl no podría asegurar que una flecha suya no golpearía en el trasero del genio millonario.

* * *

Natasha había estado corriendo por el bosque toda la noche. La mujer encapuchada que había salvado a Andrea se presentó como Michonne. La extraña arrastraba dos zombies encadenados detrás de ella para ocultar su olor de otros caminantes. La pelirroja estaba fascinada con esa mujer, parecía imparable.

Las tres habían dejado el bosque y se refugiaron en una casa abandonada. "Necesitamos un plan." Dijo Andrea, sentada en un sillón viejo y andrajoso y comenzó a revisar las armas que el grupo había dejado.

Natasha estaba junto a la ventana que daba a algunos caminantes que avanzaban tropezando. Michonne tenía encadenadas a sus mascotas afuera en el porche delantero, actuando como perros de guardia para el trío de mujeres agotadas. "No podemos volver a la carretera, es peligroso. Seguramente el grupo se ha ido lejos de la granja." Natasha dio un pequeño vistazo a sus acompañantes. Andrea estaba pálida. "Sigamos adelante y tratemos de encontrarlos."

Michonne puso las manos en las caderas. "Me parece bien, vamos a recoger lo que podamos en las casas circundantes y luego seguiremos adelante."

La pelirroja asintió. Le agradaba esa mujer, era inteligente, había sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo por su cuenta, y entre Michonne y Andrea, Natasha se sentía como si fuera parte de un equipo imparable.

* * *

La carretera estaba repleta de caminantes, y mientras Clint y Daryl vigilaban, Tony y Rick recogían suministros. Stark llamó la atención del líder. "¿Sabes? De donde venimos es seguro, y si nos ayudas a llegar a casa, podríamos llevarlos con nosotros." Dijo succionando un poco de combustible.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó los ojos de Rick, pero pronto desapareció y fue sustituido por una oscura y aburrida mirada. "Todos estamos infectados, si nos llevas contigo podremos a tu mundo en peligro." El ex sheriff sostuvo el envase de gas.

Continuó recogiendo combustible y Tony puso una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Y si te dijera que tenemos una cura?" Stark necesitaba darle esperanza al hombre y con eso fue suficiente, lo había logrado.

Rick dejó caer el envase de gas, derramando el precioso líquido en el suelo. "¿Qué?" Susurró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la emoción.

"Es Bruce, su gen Hulk lo hace inmune al virus, así que es casi indestructible. Podemos llevarlos a casa con nosotros y hacer una cura para todos, sólo necesitamos un lugar seguro con equipo para trabajar y… los salvaremos." Entregó de regreso a Rick la lata de gas.

El hombre asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en mucho tiempo, todo iba a estar bien. "Encontraré un lugar seguro donde no te preocupes." Clint lanzó un silbido agudo y Tony y Rick se movieron de vuelta donde los lanzadores.

Barton estaba en lo alto de un autobús volcado con la mirada perdida en la distancia. "Una horda se dirige a este camino, cincuenta de ellos, más o menos. Tenemos que irnos."

Rick entregó parte del botín encontrado a Clint y a Daryl. "Está bien, nos iremos. Tenemos que volver con los demás y encontrar un lugar seguro." Los hombres siguieron al sheriff. Dixon no pudo dejar de notar algo diferente en su líder, parecía más claro que antes.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo! Después de varios días, vuelvo con capítulo, lamento que sea tan corto, pero se necesitaba una transición luego del "cierre de temporada" Espero que les haya gustado la traducción y perdón por la tardanza. Por cierto, aprovecho para agradecer a Lolita-4 y a Alexis por sus comentarios, de todo corazón agradezco que se unan a la historia, y gracias también a los demás, a MrsMoonlight, a Placeba, a vane, a Jummii y a todo el que lea el fic. ¡Abrazos!**


	16. Capítulo dieciséis

Un Pontiac GTO rojo vino aceleraban hacia Bruce y el resto del grupo, que esperaban a Rick en el retorno de la autopista. Por la errática conducción, Banner supo que Tony estaba detrás del volante. El coche paró en seco y Stark bajó la ventanilla. "¿Qué te parece mi nuevo coche?" Salió del vehículo. "No es lo que normalmente habría elegido pero, ya sabes, los mendigos no pueden escoger y todo eso." Dijo poniéndose unas gafas de sol.

Daryl se bajó del auto, parecía que iba a vomitar. "Hemos tenido que esperar para encontrar un auto y luego nos tomó otros diez minutos luchar por tomar unas gafas de sol de las manos de un muerto." Negó con la cabeza, no entendía el funcionamiento de la mente de Tony Stark.

Tony señaló los lentes. "Vamos, son unos Ray-Ban, los míos aún están en la granja." Hizo un mohín con la cabeza. "Algún zombie muy afortunado va ahí con un buen par de gafas de sol."

Rick sacó un mapa del capó del coche. "¡Enfóquense!" Gritó. "Tenemos que hacer un plan."

Daryl y Clint se pusieron cada uno a un lado de Grimes. "Podríamos viajar por este camino de aquí." Señaló Barton una ruta del mapa.

Dixon asintió. "Opta por los caminos con menos bestias."

Tony se había aburrido con la charla. Se dio cuenta que Carl estaba sentado en un tronco dibujando en la tierra con un palo. Se acercó al niño y se sentó a su lado, estiró las piernas y suspiró. "¿Qué pasa?" Carl se giró y se encogió de hombros. "Oh, supongo que quieres que adivine. Bien, es… ¿las gorras de sheriff están pasadas de moda?" Bromeó Tony.

Carl dio una pequeña risa. "Se trata de mi mamá y mi papá. Escuché a Glenn y a Maggie hablando y decían algo acerca de que el bebé es de Shane y no de mi papá." Luego miró a Tony. "Odio a mi mamá."

Stark tomó sus gafas, una mirada triste se podía leer en sus ojos. "Oye, no digas eso. Mira, tus padres te aman y por lo que he escuchado, tu mamá pensó que tu padre estaba muerto, y este bebé sigue siendo tu hermano o hermana." Tony frotó la espalda del chico. "Tú y tu familia tienen que unirse ahora más que nunca, ¿entiendes?" Carl asintió. "Ahora vamos a hablar de Sophia."

Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. "¿Qué?" Farfulló.

Tony le dio un puño amistoso en el brazo. "Veo la forma en que la miras. Así que, esto es lo que harás. Primero, necesitas un coqueteo."

"¿Un coqueteo?" Carl inclinó la cabeza.

Tony chasqueó los ojos y se frotó las manos. "Sí, mira, como Daryl." Los dos se giraron al hombre, que clasificaba los suministros. "Tiene la facha de chico malo, a las chicas les gusta."

Carl tenía un gesto inseguro. "Tú no la tienes."

Tony negó con la cabeza. "Yo no necesito eso, tengo todo un botín." Luego señaló a Carl. "Ahora, ve a coquetear con ella y dile…" Le susurró al oído y le sonrió. El chico se puso de pie. "Oye, muchacho." El aludido se volvió a mirar, y Stark le dio sus gafas de sol. "Ve por ella, tigre."

Sophia estaba sentada junto a Bruce cuando Carl caminó hacia ella con el sombrero de su padre y las gafas de sol de Tony. "Oye, Sophia." Dijo en voz alta haciendo que todo el grupo se volviera al chico. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió?" Tenía un dejo de preocupación en su voz y la niña parecía confundida.

"¿Qué?" Chirrió.

Carl sonrió. "¿Te dolió cuando caíste del cielo?" Sophia se sonrojó y en el resto del grupo se rieron o rodaron los ojos.

Rick puso su mano en la espalda de Carl y negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, vamos." El sheriff hizo un guiño cálido a Tony y el hombre se lo devolvió.

* * *

El grupo había estado viajando durante horas, cuando se detuvieron en un pequeño callejón sin salida. Sólo había unos pocos caminantes visibles en la calle y Daryl y Clint fácilmente se encargaron de ellos.

Tony se acercó al coche de Rick y el hombre bajó la ventanilla. "¿Todo bien?" Dijo el sheriff a Stark, que estaba agachado junto a auto.

El millonario miró hacia Clint y Daryl que rodeaban los vehículos. "Sí, estaba pensando que deberíamos recoger lo que podamos por aquí. Debe haber comida, pero necesitamos armas y medicinas. Si nos quedamos quietos entonces pasaremos la noche en alguna casa." Rick asintió firmemente. "También tenemos que capacitar a todos para utilizar armas, podríamos hacer eso antes de irnos mañana." Tony se puso de pie y caminó hasta Bruce, que miraba a todas partes con nerviosismo.

Rick abrió la puerta y Lori puso su mano sobre su hombro. "¿Para qué entrenar en armas?" Lori cuestionada. "Si es seguro por una noche, podríamos quedarnos".

Rick se apartó del contacto de Lori. "Porque yo no quiero vivir aquí." Susurró a su esposa. "Necesitamos un lugar más seguro." Sabía que tenía que encontrar un lugar con algún tipo de equipo de laboratorio para Bruce y Tony y ciertamente no lo harían allí.

El ex sheriff se paró junto a Stark. "Bueno, este es el plan. Caminaremos juntos, casa por casa. Clint y Daryl, quiero que uno de ustedes esté adelante y otro a la espalda. Nadie sin armas, ¿entendido?" El grupo asintió y comenzaron a limpiar.

Tony acabó con los caminantes con un bate de béisbol, cada muerte se hizo más fácil. La única vez que falló fue cuando un niño zombie se lanzó contra él; el chico rubio lucía destrozado, se lanzó a Stark y lo hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. Una flecha golpeó al niño en la frente y el cadáver cayó al suelo. Daryl recuperó su munición. "No hay tiempo para ser suaves." Comentó el campesino sureño ayudando a Tony a ponerse de pie.

Bruce y Hershel se habían encargado de recoger suministros médicos, mientras las mujeres y los niños buscaban alimentos. Tony se encontró con Carl y Sophia en un estudio. "¿Todo bien?" Preguntó, los hizo saltar y sonrió. "Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo."

Sophia se sonrojó. "Eh… no señor." Dijo la niña en voz baja.

Tony se acercó a la estantería golpeando con sus nudillos. "Llámame Tony, cariño." El librero hizo un ruido metálico y Stark movió sus manos alrededor del borde. "Bingo." Dijo triunfalmente mientras presionaba un botón que hizo que la estantería se abriera revelando una caja fuerte.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Carl. "¿Cómo la abriremos?" El muchacho caminó hasta Tony mirando la caja de metal de gran tamaño.

Tony tomó el mango de metal y tiró de la caja. "Es una caja de seguridad eléctrica. No hay electricidad que mantenga el seguro." Empujó la puerta y la abrió. "Bueno, hola." Sacó dos maletines bastante grandes y los puso en la mesa.

Sophia y Carl estaban de pie junto a los bolsos cuando Tony los abrió. "¡Vaya!" Los ojos de Carl se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando dos pistolas con silenciador aparecieron dentro.

Tony bloqueó las armas y se las entregó al muchacho. "Llévale esto a tu padre." Siguió a los niños fuera del estudio, que corrieron a buscar a Rick.

* * *

La noche había sido sin incidentes y tranquila. Unos cuantos caminantes habían llegado, pero Daryl y Clint fácilmente se hicieron cargo de ellos.

Tony había empezado a organizar las latas y botellas en el patio trasero listo para el entrenamiento de tiro. Beth, Carol y Sophia se pusieron una al lado de la otra con un arma en las manos. Clint montaba guardia por los rededores del lugar.

Rick decidió que Tony fuera el entrenador porque nadie sabía de armas tanto como él. "Bueno, señoritas, bienvenidas al club de tiro de Tony. Ahora, ¿la primera regla del club de tiro es?"

Clint se rio. "¡Nunca hablar del club de tiro!" Exclamó.

Tony se volvió señalando al arquero. "El halcón tiene razón." Las mujeres se veían completamente desconcertadas. "Bueno, primero tenemos que hacer que su postura sea la correcta." Se mudó al cuerpo de Beth poniéndolo en posición correcta y la joven se ruborizó. "Sólo se trata de respiración y tiempo." Se inclinó a la altura de Sophia y colocó las manos correctamente alrededor de la pistola. "Siempre aprieten el gatillo suavemente y recuerden que retroceder es una maldición."

El entrenamiento duró una hora antes de que Rick llegara corriendo al patio. "Tenemos que actuar ahora."

El grupo corrió a sus vehículos cuando una pequeña horda entró al callejón. Tony utilizó su coche como ariete dando espacio a Daryl y el tiempo para escapar en su moto y, uno a uno, el convoy de Grimes salió a toda velocidad en busca de un nuevo refugio.

**¡hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, también está corto pero, paciencia, que se vienen cosas interesantes. Muchas, muuuchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir traduciéndoles la historia, gracias a vane, alexis, Jummii, , Placeba y a todos los que me lean. Trataré de subir más seguido, lamento que me retrase últimamente pero tengo inconvenientes con el estudio y todo eso. Hasta la próxima**


	17. Capítulo diecisiete

Tony se encontraba en una habitación poco iluminada. El único ruido era el de un zumbido eléctrico de la bombilla de luz parpadeante. "Tony." Una voz familiar lo llamaba suavemente.

Tony se congeló intentando identificar de dónde venía la voz. "¿Pepper?" Llamó Tony. "Pepper, Pep, ¿eres tú?" Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

"Tony." Pepper salió de la sombra a la luz tenue que iluminaba su cabello rojo y sus delicados rasgos, dándole un aspecto casi etéreo. "¿Dónde has estado? Sabes que tenemos que planear una boda." La mujer utilizó su tono severo y tranquilo. Tony amaba ese tono.

El corazón de Stark saltó y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. "Oh, Pep." Caminó hasta Pepper y comenzó la pesadilla.

Unas manos manchadas de sangre salieron de las sombras lanzándose a Pepper. "¡Tony!" Los gritos de la pelirroja atravesaron el aire cuando un caminante la mordió en el cuello, haciendo brotar sangre de todas partes.

"Pepper." Tony gritaba tratando de hacer su camino hasta la mujer, pero no podía moverse. Miró hacia abajo, había grilletes atados a sus pies que no permitían que se moviera. "Pepper." Gritó tratando de tomar a su amante, pero fue inútil. Los gritos de Pepper continuaron.

Tony se sentó de golpe. "Pepper." Llamó cuando se despertó. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y se estremeció cuando el aire frío de la noche se puso en contacto con su piel húmeda. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz del fuego. Todos dormían a su alrededor. Se levantó y se limpió, la suciedad ceca se aferró a su cuerpo sudoroso. Se aclaró la garganta, la sentía seca. Cogió un hacha y salió del grupo.

Tony no se alejó demasiado. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo jugando con la hierba seca entre los dedos. Podía ver las siluetas de Clint y Daryl a la distancia, los hombres se movían en sincronía. Tony no estaba seguro de la cantidad exacta de tiempo que había pasado desde que cayeron en ese mundo. Había estado usando al bebé de Lori como calendario, y ella estaba a punto de tenerlo en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Pepper, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Sabía ella que la echaba de menos? ¿Habría renunciado a él? Miró al cielo, donde la luna llena se posaba perezosamente en el cielo. "Te amo, Pep." Susurró.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Preguntó Rick sentándose junto a él un rato después.

Tony dio una débil sonrisa. "Algo así." Respondió tirando de la hierba.

Rick hizo un pequeño gesto, no quería obligarlo a hablar. "Dijiste su nombre una vez." Stark se giró al hombre, no sabía que el llamar a Pepper fuera una ocurrencia regular. "Encontraré un lugar seguro para trabajar, te lo prometo." Rick se puso de pie, le tendió la mano y tiró de él a sus pies.

Tony vio a Clint y a Daryl en la distancia. "¿Vigilas?" Preguntó Stark a Grimes mientras recuperaba el hacha del suelo. Rick asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quieres un socio? No puedo estar durmiendo."

Rick sonrió. Durante los últimos meses, él y Tony se habían unido. El millonario podía ser muchas cosas, pero era un hombre leal y entendía los peligros de ser un líder. "Me gustaría eso." Ambos hombres se dirigieron a los tiradores.

* * *

Bruce apagó el fuego y observó al grupo que se preparaba para salir. Había notado que se habían puesto más unidos en los últimos meses, pero aún había algunas grietas. Lori y Rick casi no hablaban. El líder hacía y decía lo que necesitaba para su esposa, pero nada más de eso. Banner estaba en conflicto con el grupo; Lori se estremecía cada vez que él la tocaba para revisar al bebé, era como si esperara que se convirtiera en Hulk y la partiera en dos. Beth todavía se ponía nerviosa cerca del hombre, pero no era la única que, en cualquier momento en que Bruce parecía estar un poco enojado o irritable, –a excepción de Rick, Tony, Carol y Sophia- alcanzaba su arma. El científico no podía culparlos, él no era más que una bomba de tiempo para ellos.

A pesar de los puntos débiles en el grupo, algunas relaciones se habían vuelto irrompibles. Clint y Dary eran buenos amigos. Ya sea matando o cazando, Daryl se paseaba en la tierra con movimientos ágiles y sigilosos en el bosque, mientras que Clint se trepaba por los árboles, sin ser visto por cualquier presa o amenaza. Era como ver una obra en armonía de un gato con un pájaro. Era la combinación perfecta. Tony y Rick se habían acercado más, porque una vez que se rompía el pasado arrogante de Stark y sus constantes bromas, era imposible no encariñarse con él, el hombre tenía un corazón de oro y una lealtad inquebrantable. Bruce también había logrado formar su propio vínculo con Carol y Sophia. Las chicas se habían convertido en su propia familia. Carol tenía una manera de ver más allá del monstruo en su interior y descubrir el buen hombre que era, y Sophia no sólo era la más grande admiradora de Bruce, sino también de Hulk. Siempre hacía preguntas sobre el Otro Sujeto y para Banner estaba bien poder hablar de su problema.

Tony le dio a su amigo unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Estamos avanzado."

Bruce sonrió a Stark y se dio cuenta de lo triste y cansado que lucía el hombre. "Volveremos." Dijo en voz baja.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Hemos estado ausentes durante mucho tiempo." Se giró a Banner, que pudo ver las lágrimas alinearse en los ojos del millonario. "¿Y si Pepper siguió su camino?"

Bruce frunció el ceño. "Regresaremos a casa." Dijo con firmeza. "Y por lo que sabemos, la línea de tiempo puede avanzar a un ritmo diferente. Nueve meses para nosotros pueden ser nueve minutos en casa."

El intento del científico de ayudar a su amigo cayó mal. "O nueve años…" Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Seguimos diciendo que vamos a llegar a casa de igual forma que decimos que encontraremos a Natasha." Tony apretó la mandíbula. La pelirroja siempre estaba en sus mentes, pero nadie hablaba de ella o Andrea. Las mujeres parecían ser un tema tabú.

"Bien, vamos."

El convoy de Grimes se detuvo frente a una casa destartalada por el tiempo. El grupo se unió en torno a los coches. "Está bien." Rick estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas. "T-Dogg, Daryl y Carl entran por la delantera conmigo. Rick, Bruce, Maggie, Glenn y Clint, entran por atrás." Con el plan dictado, el grupo se separó.  
Bruce y Tony caminaron un poco atrás del resto. "El universo paralelo es sólo una hipótesis." Susurró Banner.

Stark se detuvo y alzó las cejas. "¿Una nueva teoría?" Cuestionó.

"Bueno, es la más lógica de mis teorías, pero otra es que podríamos haber sido transportados en el tiempo." El científico miró al inventor, la cabeza del hombre se movía de lado a lado y chasqueaba la lengua con su boca.

Stark expulsó una bocanada de aire y miró a Bruce. "Si eso fuera cierto, entonces alguien por aquí podría ser un bisnieto. Muy bien" Miró a Maggie destruir un zombie con un golpe. "La tomo como mi gran, gran bisnieta. Ella tiene un golpe mortal como Pepper." Banner dio una pequeña risita y ambos entraron a la casa.

El grupo se reunió en la sala de estar vieja y polvorienta. Tony siempre pensó que podría acostumbrarse al olor a humedad y muerte, pero no lo había hecho, cada vez que lo golpeaba, sentía ganas de vomitar. Observó al grupo y se dio cuenta que Daryl llevaba una lechuza muerta. "Oh, genial." Stark puso los ojos y levantó las manos en el aire, los demás lo miraron. "Ahora nunca llegará mi carta de Hogwarts." Clint dio un resoplido con una risa y Bruce sacudió la cabeza.

T-Dogg estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, cuando dio un suspiro de frustración. "Problemas." La sola palabra hizo que todos se movieran rápidamente y se subieran de nuevo a los vehículos en espera.

Tony siguió el carro de Rick, agarró el volante con fuerza. El grupo había estado tratando de alejarse de la horda de la granja y se había ido incrementando en número con cada día. Bruce tenía la teoría de que el frío clima alentaba a los zombies. Sus pensamientos iban en que cuando una persona moría se ponía en un lugar frío para preservar su cuerpo, y eso era lo que la humedad hacía en los zombies, mantener lo que quedaba de ellos. Tony admitió que la idea tenía sentido. Notó que Rick bajaba la velocidad y aplicaba presión en los frenos.

El excéntrico hombre miraba el mapa con el líder, mientras Bruce revisaba a Lori. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó mientras se agachaba junto a la mujer embarazada.

Lori apenas esbozó una sonrisa débil. "Asustada."

Bruce tomó suavemente sus manos. "No lo estés." La mujer miró los ojos marrones de Banner y se tranquilizó con el gentil médico. "Vas a estar bien."

Daryl cargó su ballesta y miró a Rick. "Mientras los demás lavan ropa, ¿qué tal si vamos a cazar? Ese búho no ayudó mucho."

El sheriff hizo un gesto brusco y se acercó a Tony. "Daryl y yo nos iremos de caza. ¿Puedes cuidar a Carl y a los demás?

Stark asintió. "Sin problemas, jefe." Señaló en broma a los hombres. "Aunque yo prefiero ayudar a las mujeres a lavar su ropa interior." Rick arqueó una ceja, haciendo que Tony se encogiera de hombros. "No… está bien."

Rick y Daryl caminaron hacia abajo hasta la vía de un tren viejo. El tirador tenía su arco listo para cualquier problema que apareciera. Se movieron más lejos y salió a la vista una prisión. Los caminantes tropezaban en todo el patio del lugar, pero Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Era lo que necesitaban, en la cárcel estarían a salvo, habría un ala médica, comida y armas, todo lo que tenían que hacer era tomarla.

* * *

Un jeep se movía en el bosque con un hombre al volante, el crepitar de su _walkie-talkie _llamó la atención del conductor. "Hola… Hola." Una voz de mujer crujía a través de las ondas.

El hombre frunció el ceño, no reconocía la voz. "Hola, ¿quién es?" Preguntó firmemente.

El aparato crujió de nuevo y la voz de la mujer era débil. "¿Tony? ¿Eres tú? ¿Tony? Soy… Soy Pepper. Te encontramos… Estamos tratando de llegar a ti, Ton…" La voz se desvaneció.

"Hola, ¿siguen ahí?" El hombre trató de comunicarse con la mujer. "¿Señorita?" No hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño, por lo que pudo escuchar había más gente ahí afuera y otros estaban llegando, el problema necesitaba ser tratado con rapidez. El hombre arrancó con su vehículo y salió a toda velocidad.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Este cap en particular me gustó bastante porque se aleja un poco de toda la temática plana de los zombies, asesinar, buscar hogar y comida, etc, para entrar más al drama de nuestros Vengadores, en especial de Tony. Como pueden ver, una nueva sorpresita llegó: al parecer Pepper se pudo comunicar con el mundo paralelo. Además, el grupo ahora se dirige a la conocida prisión. Por cierto, seguro se preguntarán qué pasó con Nat y Andrea, pero pronto sabremos de ellas, no se preocupen. **

**Y, cambiando de tema, ¿Ya vieron Iron Man 3? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Saludos y abrazos!**


	18. Capítulo dieciocho

El grupo se quedó mirando la prisión y Tony dio un pequeño suspiro. "Bueno, lo inevitable ha sucedido. Iré a la cárcel."

Bruce lanzó una risita. "Algún día tenía que pasar, Tony."

Stark puso una expresión tímida. "Pero, Bruce, soy demasiado lindo para la cárcel."

"Enfóquense." Rick quitó al grupo la atención al millonario. "Esto va a ser peligroso, así que necesito que todos estén concentrados." Se giró a Tony, que ya estaba molestando a uno de los caminantes que arañaban la cerca. "Vamos a cortar la cerca de la torre de guardia y nos deslizaremos dentro. Nos movemos rápido y todos juntos." Sus palabras fueron firmes, nadie lo cuestionó.

Mientras Rick cortaba la malla, el grupo observaba a su espalda. Se movieron como uno, cada quien conocía su trabajo. La red se cortó y cada miembro se movió dentro, uno cerca del otro. Tan pronto como todos estuvieron dentro, la cerca fue atada. El grupo recorrió un largo pasillo, Daryl iba adelante y Clint tomó la parte trasera. Un caminante apareció y gruñó lanzándose a la reja, tratando de conseguir algo del pequeño grupo.

Rick se detuvo y todos se reunieron cerca de él. "Si logramos llegar a la puerta y cerrarla, podremos encargarnos de los caminantes uno por uno." El grupo se quedó en silencio.

"Yo lo haré." Ofreció Glenn.

Maggie sacudió la cabeza y agarró el brazo del hombre. "No. Es una misión suicida."

El asiático miró cálidamente a la muchacha. "Soy el más rápido aquí." No quería poner en peligro su vida, pero sabía que necesitaban un lugar seguro donde quedarse y la prisión parecía ser su mejor esperanza.

"No correré el riesgo." Respondió Rick en tono plano.

Clint había estado examinando el patio y se le ocurrió una idea mejor. "Espera." Dijo a su líder. "¿Trajiste la soga?"

Daryl parecía confundido. "¿Para qué carajos necesitas una soga?" Pensaba que era una petición extraña, y no quería renunciar a la cuerda, podía ser necesaria después para algún plan loco.

Clint se volvió a Daryl y Glenn le entró la cuerda. "Puedo atarla a una flecha, ajustarla al extremo de la torre y apuntar hasta la cerca para hacer un canopy*"

Rick puso las manos en sus caderas, pensando en el plan del arquero. "Está bien." Respondió finalmente. "Tony, Daryl y Carol, ustedes van a la otra torre de vigilancia, cubren a Clint desde allí. Carl y Hershel van conmigo a la otra atalaya. El resto de ustedes atraen a todos los caminantes que puedan por la cerca y los llevan de camino hacia abajo." Luego se giró a Clint. "Buena suerte."

Barton subió a la torre y ató la cuerda firmemente en su lugar, le dio un fuerte tirón para asegurarse de que no se caería y ató el otro extremo a su flecha. Apuntó a la derecha por la gran puerta de metal y lanzó el arma. Dio en el blanco exacto como siempre. Colocó su arco sobre la cuerda y con mucho cuidado y fuerza se apoderó de ambos lados de la proa, lanzándose desde la construcción y avanzando con ayuda del aire. El pequeño grupo de la otra torre comenzó a tirar abajo los cadáveres putrefactos. Tan pronto Clint se acercaba al suelo, los zombies que pasaban cerca de él eran recibidos con un golpe firme en la cabeza. El arquero se lanzó hacia la puerta, le dio una patada a un caminante, enviándolo lejos por el patio con las demás bestias. Cuando aterrizó, tiró de la puerta cerrada y la empujó con fuerza. A continuación, sacó una flecha de su carcaj y con rapidez atravesó a un zombie tras él justo por el ojo. Caminó hasta la torre y empezó a ayudar a los demás a acabar con los caminantes.

Rick se encontraba en la otra torre de vigilancia y miró a los caminantes caídos, dando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaban mucho más cerca de encontrarse a salvo.

* * *

La noche había caído rápidamente y el grupo se sentó alrededor de una hoguera. Daryl estaba de guardia en la parte superior de un autobús volcado mientras Rick se movía cerca de la malla.

Los ojos de Hershel seguían al líder. "Es la octava vez que da la vuelta." Murmuró el anciano.

Tony se encogió de hombros y bostezó. "Todos están tan concentrados en Rick que olvidan el asunto más importante." El grupo se giró a Stark, que estaba observando a Daryl.

Los ojos de Glenn se posaron entre el millonario y el campesino. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Tony levantó una ceja. "¿De dónde sacó Daryl el poncho?" Miró alrededor del grupo, todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. "¿Está trayendo de nuevo la moda? Porque no estoy seguro de poder abandonar el look occidental." El grupo entero se rio. Fue un sonido mágico que atrajo a Daryl y a Rick la atención al calor de la fogata.

El ex oficial se sentó junto a Carl. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó curioso mientras su hijo le pasaba un pequeño tazón con comida.

Glenn miró a Dixon y sonrió. "Nada, sólo es Tony."

La boca de Rick se torció en una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido de tener a Tony; el hombre mantenía la moral en el equipo, a pesar de que Rick sabía lo mucho que el millonario sufría por dentro. "Bien, todos a descansar, mañana entraremos a la cárcel, limpiaremos un bloque y lo haremos seguro."

Lori se volvió a su marido. Estaba cansada, igual que todos. "¿No podemos descansar un poco más?"

Rick llamó la atención de todos. "Miren, sé que están cansados, pero tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más. Tenemos que llegar allá, juntos. Allá tenemos todo lo que necesitamos: alimentos, medicinas…"

"¿Armas?" Preguntó Daryl.

Rick asintió. "No deben estar lejos los mapas, seguro en una oficina."

Hershel miró a su hija más joven, tenía el rostro iluminado por el resplandor del fuego, se veía hermosa. "Canta para mí, Bethy." Pidió en voz baja.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron. "Papá, no. Nadie quiere oír."

Glenn puso su brazo firmemente alrededor de Maggie acercándola a él. "¿Por qué no?"

Tony sonrió. "Vamos, Beth, me encantaría escucharte. ¿Conoces alguna de Black Sabbath?" Dijo dándole un guiño.

Beth se sonrojó con la mirada juguetona de Stark. "Está bien." Miró al suelo y comenzó a cantar.

_"Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company._

_And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away, _

_And of all the sweethearts that ere I had , they wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not, _

_I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!""_

La música era tan hermosa que calmaba a todos y los ponía en paz. Bruce atrajo a Carol y Sophia, acercándolas a él y compartiendo su calor corporal. Beth llamó la atención de Maggie y su hermana mayor le hizo un gesto tranquilizador y se unió a la canción.

_"Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile _

_There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled _

_Her rosey cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all." _

El grupo se dispuso a dormir. Tony estaba boca arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirando las estrellas en el cielo. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Stark habló. "Oye, Daryl." Llamó, recibiendo tan sólo un gruñido del cazador. "¿Intentas convertirte en un superhéroe? Porque si es así, podrías unirte a los Vengadores, ya sabes."

Daryl giró su cabeza para mirar al hombre. "¿Qué?" No tenía ni idea acerca de lo que estaba parloteando.

Tony sonrió con la mirada aún fija en el firmamento. "Bueno, me doy cuenta de que llevas una capa."

Un murmullo de risas se escuchó en todo el grupo. "No es una capa, ¡es un poncho!" Respondió rotundamente. "Ahora duérmete antes de que te deje fuera de combate."

Stark asintió. "Vaya, bueno, sólo preguntaba. Buenas noches a todos."

* * *

La mañana había tenido un aire de emoción y también un poco de miedo en ella. "No lo entiendo." Dijo Beth a Bruce. "¿Por qué no te conviertes y aplastas a todos los caminantes?" Aún no se sentía completamente segura, con Bruce siendo capaz de convertirse en un ejército de un solo hombre, pero prefería que Hulk despejara el camino a arriesgarse a perder a Maggie.

Bruce negó con la cabeza. "Si el Otro sale, existe la posibilidad de que acabe rompiendo la cárcel en pedazos." Suspiró. "No puedo controlarlo del todo."

Rick se acercó. "Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Clint y yo, tomaremos el patio y lo despejaremos." Luego se volvió a las personas restantes. "El resto se queda aquí, los llamaremos cuando sea seguro."

Tony caminó a Rick. "Yo quiero ir." Sabía el peligro que tomaba, pero también sabía que entre más rápido entraran a la cárcel, más rápido podría llegar a casa con Pepper.

Rick apretó la mandíbula, averiguando los pros y contras de llevar a Tony. Él era un gran luchador, lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero era propenso a quedarse congelado si tenía que derribar ciertos caminantes. También sabía que él y Bruce eran la clave para salir de ese infierno, al igual que para conseguir la cura, por lo tanto los necesitaba a salvo. "No, te necesito aquí. Necesito que los mantengas a salvo." No le dio la oportunidad de discutir, se movió rápidamente a la espera de iniciar el ataque en la prisión.

Todos se trasladaron en un círculo estrecho con las espaldas unidas. Clint tiró flechas de su carcaj y rápidamente derribó algunos zombies. Un caminante se tambaleó demasiado cerca de Rick y dos flechas volaron por el aire, golpeando a la bestia una en cada ojo. Clint y Daryl se miraron con una sonrisa. "Creo que la tuya golpeó un poco fuera del centro, Daryl." Bromeó el arquero mientras tiraba de su cuchillo y apuñalaba un zombie directamente en el cráneo.

Daryl tomó a un caminante mujer y estrelló su arma con rapidez y fuerza a través de la cabeza, el cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo. "¡Ja! ¿La mía? Echa un vistazo a la tuya, hermano." El grupo miró a su alrededor, los caminantes yacían muertos. Rick apuntó adelante y todos lo siguieron. Los dos lanzadores fueron los primeros en el resguardo del equipo.

Más caminantes inundaron el lugar, algunos llevaban visores y equipos antimotines. Daryl y Clint simultáneamente dispararon una flecha y ambas rebotaron en los cascos, los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y retrocedieron. Rick irrumpió adelante y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Lo único que podían hacer era mantener a raya a los caminantes enmascarados. El líder corrió una enorme puerta con caminantes que estaban al acecho y una de las horribles criaturas trató de salir y agarrar al hombre. "¡Daryl!" Rick sólo tuvo que llamarlo una vez y el cazador estaba allí a su lado tirando de la puerta.

Maggie luchaba con uno de los caminantes uniformados, chocó su cuchillo a través de la mandíbula y llegó hasta el cráneo. La bestia se desplomó en el suelo y la mujer dio una expresión de sorpresa y emoción. "¿Vieron eso?" Todos los hombres se miraron entre sí y siguieron el ejemplo de Maggie.

Rick asesinó a un andador que llevaba máscara de gas. Le dio una patada en el suelo y rompió el artefacto observando que el monstruo no llevaba la mitad de su piel. Lo vio con disgusto y enterró su arma profundamente en la cabeza. El grupo miró a su alrededor y Daryl señaló a la mujer muerta en el suelo. "Es un civil."

Glenn observó preocupado, como si todo el trabajo que acababan de hacer hubiera sido en vano. "Si hay una pared derribada, ¿qué? No podemos reconstruirla."

Rick se giró al hombre inquieto. "Tenemos que continuar para asegurarnos de que es seguro." Indicó.

Daryl abrió la puerta, soltó una cerradura metálica que resonó por el largo y oscuro pasillo. Poco a poco se movieron en el bloque de celdas que parecía ser lo suficientemente seguro, pero era imposible averiguarlo. Clint se abrió paso rápidamente por las escaleras, sus pies no hacían ruido, pese a que el suelo era de metal. Incluso en la tenue luz pudo ver a los zombies que acechaban en las celdas bloqueadas, sacó flechas de su carcaj y los derribó. Desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver una celda a la izquierda con dos caminantes gruñendo tras los barrotes, pero sólo disponía de una flecha.

Daryl se dio cuenta de eso y se abrió paso hasta el otro tirador. Se puso al lado de su amigo, apuntando con la ballesta. Los dos hombres liberaron las flechas, que volaron por el aire golpeando sus blancos. "Creo que la tuya golpeó un poco fuera del centro." Dijo sonriendo a Clint.

Barton arqueó las cejas. "No empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar." Respondió.

Dixon resopló y se acercó a las celdas, las desbloqueó y Clint entró a recuperar las armas. "Sé que puedo derribar más caminantes que tú." Sentenció el campesino.

El agente dio una sonrisa y un guiño descarado. "Desafío aceptado."

Rick entró en el bloque. "Podemos traer a los demás. Todo está limpio."

Uno a uno, el grupo tomó una celda. Bruce había sacado un colchón de una de las habitaciones y lo puso en el suelo de la celda de Sophia y Carl.

Tony entró al lugar y miró alrededor. "Eh, necesito que alguien acomode mi cama." Se frotó la cara y bostezó. Caminó de nuevo a la sala principal, donde todos rodearon a Rick. "Mañana buscaremos el comedor y la enfermería." Cada uno empezó a entrar en sus respectivas celdas. Todos estaban cansados por los eventos del día, pero con un sentimiento de esperanza y felicidad que frotaba en el aire.

Daryl agarró su poncho. "No dormiré en una jaula, iré al pasillo."

Tony estaba recostado sobre la pared de su celda y arqueó las cejas. "Daryl, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Clint."

Dixon gruñó y rodó sobre su costado. "Vete a la mierda." El paleto bostezó cansado, Tony se echó a reír y desapareció en su habitación. Se tumbó sobre la cama y sonrió, estaba un paso más cerca de casa y un paso más cerca de Pepper. Con una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

**Hola a todos! Quería subir esto después, pero no me contuve cuando lo traduje porque es un capítulo que me gusta mucho, en especial porque los comentarios de Tony me sacan más de una risa. Espero que también a ustedes. Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, y sí, como dice MrsMoonlight ojalá este fandom tuviera más visitas, porque esta historia, de la talentosísima ****GhostWritter84, es bastante entretenida y merece muchos seguidores. Pero bueno, con que ustedes la comenten me siento bastante feliz porque así mi traducción le llega a alguien. Gracias Alexis por tu hermoso comentario, y a tu pregunta de si me gusta el slash, pues... mira, no es mi "variante" favorita, pero me gustan las historias bien escritas, así que si hay una historia con slash que esté bien hecha y no tenga demasiado OoC, por supuesto que me gusta, de hecho, algunos de los fics que he leído y que considero geniales han contenido slash. Para resumir, me gusta cualquier cosa bien escrita.**  


******Un abrazo para todos y de nuevo gracias, en especial a Jummii, a MrsMoonlight, a vane, a Placeba, a Alexis y a todo el que ande por aquí.**


	19. Capítulo diecinueve

Los murmullos de Tony despertaron a Daryl. Miró alrededor del círculo de celdas entrecerrando sus ojos en la oscuridad. Pudo ver a Rick dormir tras las puertas de su habitación, pero aparte de eso estaba solo.

"Pep… Pep." Las palabras de Stark hicieron a Daryl auparse sobre sus codos. Caminó fijamente en dirección a la celda del millonario. "Pepper… ten cuidado."

Daryl había escuchado a Tony teniendo pesadillas con Pepper en muchas ocasiones, pero con cada noche parecía que sus súplicas se hacían más urgentes e intensas. El cazador no podía dejar de sentir lástima por el hombre, entendía lo difícil que era perder a alguien y mentiría si dijera que nunca soñó con Merle. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la celda de Tony. Daryl estaba en la puerta y observó a Stark que luchaba en la cama contra sus enemigos invisibles. Su rostro estaba arrugado y su mandíbula y puños apretados, su cuerpo se movía en el ataque. "Oye, niño rico." Susurró Daryl tratando de despertarlo. Como no funcionó, le dio un golpe duro tratando de romper su pesadilla, pero el empuje no fue suficiente.

"Pepper." Llamó Tony con los dientes apretados.

Daryl se inclinó y le dio otro codazo. "Vamos, levántate que vas a despertar a todos."

"Pepper." Gritó incorporándose rápidamente. Mientras se levantaba, agarró a Daryl firmemente por sus brazos haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Se sentaron cara a cara, el sudor resbalaba por el rostro de Tony que jadeaba pesadamente, su aliento golpeó al campesino, cuyos músculos se tesaron esperando a ser golpeado por el hombre. Daryl notó el miedo en los ojos de Stark, como si tratara de mantener el control. Al genio le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de dónde estaba y soltó a Dixon. "Lo siento." Susurró secándose el sudor de la frente.

Daryl dio una sonrisa y un guiño. "Está bien. Sólo me asustaste." Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Tony.

Stark la tomó y dejó que el cazador tirara de él y le dio una sonrisita débil. "Mira, sabía que progresaría contigo." Le dio un codazo al sureño. Se dio cuenta de las grandes huellas rojas que quedaron en sus brazos. "Me estabas vigilando para asegurarte de que estaba a salvo."

Daryl resopló. "No. No es eso. Pensé que ibas a besarme." Dijo sonriendo.

Tony se echó a reír. "Primero te invito a cenar." Estaba agradecido de que Daryl no hiciera ninguna pregunta acerca de sus pesadillas. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y habló. "Vamos a buscar a nuestro intrépido líder." Ambos salieron de la celda.

Rick se había despertado y preparaba a todos para el día. "Bueno, el grupo será de Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Clint, T-Dogg y yo."

Tony tomó un machete. "Yo iré." Dijo con firmeza.

Rick sacudió la cabeza. "No, te necesito a ti y a Bruce, quédese aquí y protejan el grupo."

Tony frunció el ceño, el tono de Rick era casi condescendiente. "Olvídalo, si el viejo va, yo también."

Rick señaló a Tony. "Necesitamos a Hershel en caso de que encontremos equipos médicos." Miró a Bruce. "Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que te transformes." Nunca había visto a Hulk, pero si las historias eran ciertas, no iba a hacer de ayuda en los pequeños confines de los pasillos de la cárcel.

Daryl ajustó su ballesta y le entró a Clint la aljaba. "Deja que vaya." Rick miró al cazador con sorpresa. El sureño nunca quiso trabajar con Tony por su constante habladuría y sus bromas. "Quiero decir, en el peor de los casos lo muerden y no tendremos que volver a escucharlo."

Rick se encogió de hombros, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso en la discusión. "Bien, pero ten cuidado."

El grupo había comenzado a moverse por los pasillos oscuros y húmedos. Los cadáveres cubrían el suelo y el olor a muerte se impregnaba en el aire. Se movieron rápida y silenciosamente, con Glenn de guía para que no se perdieran. Se detuvieron cuando un gruñido hizo eco a su alrededor, Daryl se adelantó y fue confrontado por un grupo de caminantes. "¡Regresen! ¡Regresen!" Gritó. El grupo con terror avanzó rápidamente hacia atrás tratando de escapar.

Corrieron y cuando doblaron en una esquina, otro grupo de zombies apareció. Glenn y Maggie se separaron del grupo. "Aquí." El hombre tomó la mano de la chica tirando de ella en una sala pequeña, los caminantes golpeaban la puerta tratando de atrapar a la pareja.

Los otros se inclinaron esperando a la multitud pasar. "¿Dónde están Glenn y Maggie?" Murmuró Hershel.

Tony movió la cabeza para asegurarse de que era seguro continuar. "Se separaron, vamos a encontrarlos."

Se trasladaron por los pasillos pasando sobre los cadáveres. "Maggie." Llamó entre dientes Hershel. "Glenn." El anciano pasó sobre lo que parecía ser un cadáver, pero volvió a la vida y le mordió la pierna. El grito de dolor de Hershel llamó la atención de todos.

"¡Papá!" Gritó Maggie al ver la pierna mutilada de su padre. Tony corrió hacia adelante y golpeó con el machete profundamente en la cabeza de la bestia mientras Daryl y Rick llevaban a Hershel lejos.

Los gritos de Hershel atrajeron a una estampida de caminantes. El grupo corrió hacia una puerta encadenada. "¡Ábrela!" Gritó Rick. T-Dogg cortó la cadena y abrió la puerta de una patada. "¡Cierra!" Ordenó de nuevo.

T-Dogg y Clint mantuvieron la puerta cerrada tratando de asegurarla, mientras los demás se sentaron con Hershel. Tony se desabrochó el cinturón y miró a Rick, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. El millonario puso su cinturón en la pierna de Hershel y Rick cogió un hacha, Stark iba a tomarla, pero el gesto del líder sacudió fue suficiente. "Hershel, es la única forma de salvarte." El ex oficial gritó cuando empezó a cortar la pierna del anciano. Hershel dio algunos gritos de dolor antes de desmayarse. Maggie lloró y Glenn la consoló. Tony inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante para bloquear la vista de la pierna a la muchacha. Rick hizo un corte final y la pierna se separó del cuerpo de Hershel. Tony puso su mano sobre el hombro del ex sheriff.

"Daryl." Murmuró Clint.

"Ya los vi." Respondió con brusquedad. Daryl miró a Rick. "Abajo." El grupo se agachó y los dos tiradores se pusieron de pie.

Cinco hombres estaban parados frente al grupo, Daryl y Clint fijaron sus armas, ya que poco a poco se habían acercado los extraños. "Ya, está bien ahora." Dijo Barton severamente, estaba dispuesto a acabar con cualquier amenaza.

Glenn se precipitó y se abrió paso entre los hombres, sin cuidar que uno de ellos tenía un arma de fuego escondida en la cintura. Su único pensamiento era ayudar a Hershel. "¿Tienen medicina ahí?" El asiático rápidamente miró el lugar, tomó un carrito de comida grande de metal para colocar a Hershel sobre él.

Uno de los hombres puso su mano sobre la pistola de su cintura. "¿Qué pasa con el viejo?" Daryl y Clint se colocaron delante de su grupo listos para disparar a los recién llegados.

Tony y Rick colocaron rápidamente a Hershel en el carro. "Lo mordieron." Respondió Grimes. "Vamos, llevémoslo de nuevo al bloque de celdas." Rick prestó poca atención a los cinco hombres, estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerles frente.

El grupo se movió tan rápido como pudo y en silencio, tratando de no llamar la atención. Clint tenía su cuchillo, pensó que sería más fácil eliminar cualquier zombie con esa arma.

Tony sacó con Rick el carro, ambos estaban cubiertos de la sangre de Hershel, pero eran los sollozos de Maggie los que hicieron sentir enfermo a Stark. Si Hershel no sobrevivía, ¿Maggie se lo perdonaría a Rick? El hombre sólo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. "¡Bruce!" Gritó Tony mientras se acercaban a la puerta cerrada. "Es Hershel." Banner apareció tras la celda y en ese momento Tony se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que lucía su amigo. El fin del mundo se adaptaba a Bruce.

El científico tomó las llaves de Carl y abrió la puerta. "¡Necesito vendas!" Gritó mientras se arremangaba la camisa. Tony y Rick colocaron a Hershel sobre la cama y Bruce comenzó a trabajar.

"No tenemos vendas." Dijo Glenn.

Bruce no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su paciente. "Lori, Carol, necesito mantas. Tenemos que detener la hemorragia." Levantó la pierna de Hershel para tratar de parar el sangrado. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó a Tony.

Su amigo ladeó la cabeza para escuchar las voces en la habitación contigua. "Lo mordieron."

Carol entregó las mantas a Bruce. "Gracias." Comenzó a envolver la pierna del anciano. "Tiene sentido. Cortar la extremidad para detener la infección." Beth dio un pequeño sollozo y Tony puso el brazo sobre su hombro.

Los gritos se oían afuera y todos miraron a Rick. Lori movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. "¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó.

Rick miró a todos. "Supervivientes… presos." Una serie de ruidos conmocionados barrió todo el grupo. "Está bien, voy a tratar con eso." Rick salió de la tienda, Tony dio a Bruce una pequeña palmada en la espalda y siguió al líder.

Daryl y Clint intercambiaban golpes verbales con los cinco hombres cuando Tony y Rick se unieron. "Basta." Silbó Rick con firmeza.

Todos los hombres hacían preguntas al mismo tiempo, provocando a Rick un ligero dolor de cabeza. Tony levantó las manos como un maestro de escuela silenciando a su clase. "Ok, niños, uno por uno. El tío Tony tiene dolor de cabeza y se nos acabaron los analgésicos y el whisky." El grupo pareció callarse y Tony bajó las manos. "Bien, ahora vamos a empezar con los nombres." Tony señaló al hombre de la pistola.

El sujeto caminó ligeramente hacia delante de su grupo. Era muy consciente de que los dos hombres con sus armas apuntaban hacia él. "Ustedes dígannos qué demonios fue eso. Quiero decir, ¿robaron un banco? ¿Por qué no llevan a ese hombre al hospital?"

Rick y Daryl intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Estos hombres no sabían nada. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?" Preguntó Grimes.

El sujeto miró a su grupo. "Casi diez meses." Luego se giró a Rick. "Un guardia nos metió allá y nos dijo que estuviéramos tranquilos y que vendrían a rescatarnos."

Rick sacudió la cabeza. "No vendrá ayuda."

Los hombres trataron de procesar la información. El mayor habló. "Oye, ¿tienes un teléfono o algo? Para llamar a nuestras familias."

Luego el hombre más bajo y de mirada nerviosa habló. "Tenemos que esperar el ejército."

Tony suspiró y puso los ojos, los prisioneros simplemente no parecían comprender la situación. Rick se volvió a ellos. "No creo que entiendas, no hay teléfonos, ni computadoras, ni ejército o policía. Esas cosas han acabado con al menos la mitad de la población, si no más."

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, pero Tony nunca se quedaba sin palabras. "Entonces, ¿tienen nombres? Si no, Daryl y yo somos fantásticos con los apodos."

El hombre de pelo rubio se adelantó, miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Soy Axel." Tony e dio una sonrisa. "Él es Big-Tiny." Se refirió al hombre grande detrás de él. "Oscar, Andrew y…"

Antes de que Axel pudiera terminar, el hombre dijo su propio nombre. Tony no estaba seguro de si era porque él no tenía a alguien que lo presentara, o si sólo estaba tratando de no mostrarse dominado, pero de cualquier manera, a Tony no le gustaba ese hombre. "Mi nombre es Tomas." Tomas miró a Rick. "¿Cuánta gente tienes ahí?"

Rick se adelantó tratando de poner al hombre en su lugar. "Demasiados como para que puedas encargarte." Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a su gente.

Tomas empujó su cuerpo hacia el ex oficial y Daryl dejó en claro que de seguir caminando, podría resultar con una flecha en la cabeza. "Es mi bloque de celdas." Escupió. "Tengo mis cosas allí."

"Es nuestro." Declaró Rick. "Nosotros lo tomamos. Derramamos sangre."

Axel miró nerviosamente a Tomas. "Hay otros bloques."

Clint y Daryl intercambiaron una mirada. "¿Tienen comida?" Preguntó el sureño. "No parece que alguno de ustedes haya aguantado hambre."

Tomas se encogió de hombros. "No queda mucha."

"Eso no importa." Habló Rick de nuevo. "Les ayudaremos a despejar un bloque y nos darán la mitad de sus suministros. Luego empujó su cara cerca de Tomas. "Y eso es todo, ¿entiendes? Si te veo cerca de mi grupo, si siento una bocanada de tu aliento, te mataré." Tomas sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa enfermiza.

* * *

El resto del grupo se reunió en una pequeña celda con Hershel. Bruce sabía que necesitaban suministros y rápido. Sin ellos, el anciano moriría. Fue como si sus oraciones fueran respondidas: Carl entró con Sophia sosteniendo un pequeño maletín. "¡Los tenemos!" Dijo con orgullo el muchacho.

Lori miró a su hijo y el pánico la golpeó. Carl había desaparecido hacía un rato y no sabía nada al respecto. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

Carl se encogió de hombros sin prestar atención al tono de terror de su mamá. "En la enfermería, no quedaba mucho, pero Sophia y yo los trajimos."

Bruce miró a la niña con la boca abierta, luego miró a Carol, que tenía una expresión de mezcla de orgullo y rabia. "Sophia." Dijo el médico enfrentando a la chica. "Debes decirle a alguien cuando te vayas. No es seguro."

Sophia hizo un pequeño puchero. "Necesitaban suministros…"

Lori cortó a Sophia a mitad de la frase, parecía como si fuera a tener un infarto. "¡Estás loca!" Carol estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Carl se adelantó.

"No es gran cosa. Maté a dos caminantes." Carl no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así a Sophia. Su idea era que la niña no fuera.

"¿Ves esto?" Lori señaló a Hershel. "Esto sucedió aún con todo el grupo."

Carl miró a su madre con el puño apretado. "Necesitaban suministros, aquí los traje." Rompió el joven.

Lori trató de calmarse. "Te lo agradecemos, pero…"

Carl la interrumpió. "¡Entonces déjame en paz!" Gritó.

Beth miró a los grandes ojos azules de Carl llenos de lágrimas. "Carl, ¡ella es tu madre! No puedes hablarle de esa manera."

Lori estaba agradecida por la ayuda de Beth. Se volvió a su hijo. "Escucha, creo que es genial que quieras ayudar…" Carl salió de la celda. Pasó junto a Tony que recogía todas las armas que pudieron encontrar.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Preguntó Stark cogiendo un bate de béisbol.

Carl volvió sus ojos mostrando su ira y rabia. "Bien." Caminó fuera de la celda.

Carol miró fuera de la habitación y Tony le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Cuida tu espalda." T-Dogg llamó a Stark. El hombre llevaba una gran cantidad de alimentos, y era seguido de cerca por Rick. "Los alimentos aquí." Indicó.

Carol hizo su camino para salir de la celda y miró la comida. "Sophia y yo nos encargamos." Ofreció, comenzando a tomar las provisiones.

T-Dogg sonrió. "Hay maíz enlatado, conservas de pescado y otros enlatados."

Tony sonrió. "Me encantan los duraznos, ¿tienen alguno?" T-Dogg tomó una lata y la mostró al millonario. Los ojos de Stark se abrieron como platos. "¡Los duraznos son míos!" Gritó levantando la mano como un niño pequeño.

Rick se rio entre dientes y caminó de vuelta al bloque de celdas. "Muevan las armas aquí una vez las hayan recogido todas." Ordenó a Stark.

* * *

Clint estaba junto a Daryl, ambos hombres estaban apartando flechas. Barton tenía una pequeña cantidad de flechas especiales, pero decidió conservarlas para emergencias. "¿Qué piensas de ellos?" Preguntó a Daryl.

"No confío en ellos." El campesino entregó a su compañero una flecha.

Clint dio una sonrisa. "Eso no es algo nuevo, no confías en mucha gente."

Daryl se encogió de hombros. "No hay mucha gente que me dé una razón para hacerlo." Murmuró.

Clint colocó el carcaj sobre su espalda. "A veces es bueno confiar…" No podía dejar de pensar en Natasha y en cómo había puesto su confianza en ella a pesar de que la gente decía que lo iba a traicionar. Fue la mejor decisión que jamás había tomado.

Daryl dio un resoplido. "Bien, vamos." Caminaron hacia el grupo. Confiar en la gente era difícil para Daryl, pero lo hacía con su gente. Se habían convertido en una nueva familia y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, y sabía que ellos le devolverían el favor.

Dixon caminó hasta Rick y el líder comenzó a dar órdenes para los recién llegados. "Siempre vayan al cerebro, es la única manera de acabar con ellos. No dejen que los muerdan o los arañen, y permanezcan juntos, si alguien va solo podría ser confundido con un caminante."

Tony entró y colocó las armas delante de los hombres. Tomas miró a los objetos. "¿Por qué utilizar eso cuando tengo esto?" Preguntó agitando su arma.

"No dispares." Respondió Daryl. "El ruido los atrae."

Todos tomaron un arma. "Daryl y yo vamos a tomar la delantera. Clint y Tony vayan por detrás." Cada uno tomó su lugar y se deslizaron en las oscuras profundidades de la prisión.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el pequeño grupo escuchara los lamentos y gemidos de una manada de caminantes. Daryl levantó la mano indicando al grupo que parara, luego levantó un dedo. Los caminantes se dirigieron a la esquina y Daryl iba a levantar un segundo dedo, pero antes de hacerlo el grupo de prisioneros corrió atacando a los caminantes en todas partes, excepto en el cerebro.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas de disgusto y fastidio. Las reglas habían sido claras y simples. Juntos y atacando el cerebro. Clint se adelantó y sacó a los caminantes con facilidad. Rick dio un paso adelante. "¡El cerebro!" Declaró lentamente.

El grupo continuó por el pasillo y se encontró con más caminantes. "Cerebro." Dijo Daryl claramente. "Deben darle al cerebro… el cerebro."

"Sí, sí, el cerebro." Respondió Axel golpeando un caminante en la cabeza. "¿Así?" Preguntó.

"Así es." Respondió Rick. "Y manténganse juntos, no más malditos motines."

El grupo se trasladó a modo de ataque para derribar a los caminantes, uno por uno. Tony tonó a Big-Tiny bajando solo por un pequeño pasillo. Se trasladó para ayudar al hombre, pero cuando llegó era demasiado tarde. Un caminante se había levantado y mordió profundamente el hombro de Tiny. Stark levantó su hacha y la incrustó en el cráneo de la criatura. "Déjame ver." Dijo rápidamente mirando el hombro de Tiny.

El resto del grupo se unió. "No me mordieron." Dijo con miedo en sus ojos. "No me mordieron." Repitió en voz baja.

"¿No puedes hacer algo?" Pidió Axel. "Podríamos ponerlo en cuarentena."

"Al anciano le cortaron la pierna." Sugirió Andrew.

Rick sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, mira dónde está la mordida."

Tony se puso delante de Tiny de forma protectora. "¡Esperen! Podemos encerrarlo en una celda. Sabemos dónde está la enfermería. Bruce y yo trataremos de hacer un antídoto." Tony miró a Rick. "¿Qué daño puede hacer?"

Antes de que Rick pudiera responder, Tomas empujó a Tony, haciéndolo caer al piso sobre su espalda. Con Stark en el suelo, Tomas comenzó a golpear a Tiny con la culata de su arma. Tony movió la cara desde el piso lejos del ruido de las grietas en el cráneo y el metal sobre la carne. Stark se quiso levantar, la sangre de Tiny golpeó su cara y el arma también estuvo a punto de darle en varias ocasiones. Daryl pasó junto a Tomas y tiró de Tony a sus pies. El genio se tambaleó y se inclinó, dio un gran empujó y una pequeña cantidad de vómito cayó al suelo. Tony se volvió a Tomas. "¡Podríamos haber tratado de salvarlo!" Gritó limpiándose la boca.

Tomas se encogió de hombros, no se vio afectado por sus acciones o por el hecho de que tenía la sangre de su amigo salpicada en su cara. "Él era una amenaza para nosotros." Pasó junto a Tony y se pavoneó por el pasillo.

Tony intentó recuperarse. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo y Daryl vio un destello desconocido en la mirada del millonario. Tony Stark estaba enojado, y no sólo un poco, su cuerpo entero parecía estar ardiendo de ira. A medida que avanzaban más en la prisión, Daryl señaló a Tomas con la cabeza. "¿Viste su mirada?" Preguntó a Rick.

El aludido asintió. "Un movimiento en falso." Respondió.

"Sólo da la orden." Dijo Daryl. Estaba más que dispuesto a matar si así lo ordenaba Rick.

El grupo entró en una sala de lavandería, que estaba vacía, pero todavía tenía una sensación extraña e incómoda en ella. Se pararon frente a un par de puertas dobles, las llaves fueron arrojadas a los pies de Tomas. "Ábrelas." Exigió Rick.

"No voy a abrir." Dijo con odio.

"Lo harás si quieres ese bloque de celdas. Abre una a la vez, tenemos que contenerlos." Rick cogió su machete preparado para los caminantes.

Tomas miró a Andrew y Clint cogió dos flechas de su carcaj para ponerlas en su arco. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Daryl. "Está abriendo las dos." Susurró. Dixon asintió y se preparó para el ataque.

Tomas abrió ambas puertas y la sala estaba inundada de caminantes. "¡Dije que una a la vez!" Gritó Rick.

Tomas dio una sonrisita. "Ups." Respondió. Lanzó un golpe a un zombie y Tony se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de agotar la paciencia de Rick.

Tomas tomó otro giro. Tony agarró la camisa de Rick y tiró de él hacia atrás. El arma de Tomas no tocó la cara de Rick sólo por un pelo. El prisionero y el ex oficial intercambiaron miradas de odio.

Daryl se dio cuenta y pasó junto a Tomas para llegar a su amigo. Estrelló su cuchillo profundamente en el cráneo del caminante y lo tiró fuera de Rick. Agarró la mano de su líder y lo ayudó a levantarse, el grupo se puso en medio de un mar de cadáveres. Rick se volvió a Tomas y el sujeto se encogió de hombros. "Venía hacia mí." Dijo con frialdad.

Rick lanzó una risita. "Sí, lo entiendo." Su rostro se puso frío y oscuro. "Ups." Levantó el machete y lo enterró en la cabeza de Tomas.

"¡No!" Gritó Andrew, iba a correr contra Rick, pero cambió de opinión y salió disparado por la puerta.

Rick suspiró enfadado. "Yo me encargo." Lo persiguió y los demás hombres se pusieron de rodillas. Daryl tenía su ballesta dirigida a Oscar, mientras Clint contenía a Axel. Tony sólo se quedó mirando.

Rick persiguió a Andrew por un pasillo y hacia fuera en una pequeña zona de patio. La luz del sol quemó en sus ojos, pudo distinguir al prisionero corriendo a la puerta, mientras los caminantes se dirigían a él. Rick miró fríamente al hombre. "Deberías correr." Escupió, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Los desesperados gritos del sujeto llegaron a oídos de Grimes, y por un segundo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

Cuando Rick volvió a la sala, tanto Axel como Oscar estaba junto a Tony. Daryl y Clint todavía tenían sus armas preparadas, no confiaban en esos hombres. "Los llevaré al bloque de celdas." Tony se dispuso a caminar hacia adelante.

Rick sacó una pistola y la colocó en la cabeza de Axel. "Ellos no se lo merecen." Había tenido suficiente. Sería más fácil matar a los dos de esa manera que tener que lidiar luego con ellos.

Los ojos de Axel se abrieron en pánico. "No, por favor, no soy un hombre malo… Me gustan los fármacos, pero eso es todo."

Rick apretó la mandíbula y Tony puso una mano sobre el arma de Grimes. "Les prometimos un lugar seguro y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que un hombre suplique por su vida." Recordó de nuevo la época en que fue tomado como rehén y lo que sintió en ese momento. "No es humano. Así que a menos que vayas a poner una bala en mí, sugiero que pares esta locura."

Rick se volvió a su arma, Tony aún la sujetaba firmemente en su mano. Sabía que para Stark eran demasiados muertos por ahora. "Vamos…" Asintió a los hombres y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Bruce se sentó en la celda de Hershel esperando a que el hombre despertara. Carol entró con un pequeño plato de comida. "Tienes que comer." La mujer le entregó el cuenco y le dio una sonrisa. "Entonces… ¿trabajas para llegar a casa?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Bruce comió un poco y vio los delicados rasgos de Carol. "Probablemente deberé hurgar un poco de equipo pero podemos hacer un nuevo comienzo." Hershel dio un gran suspiro y Bruce se inclinó para revisar al anciano. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer volver…" Carol lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" La mujer jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Bruce se sentó de nuevo. "Donde quiera que viva, siempre estaré corriendo y escondiéndome. Menos aquí, además, están tú y Sophia."

Carol se acercó lentamente a Bruce, se inclinó y puso las manos en su regazo. "Iremos contigo." Dijo en voz baja. "Estaríamos a salvo."

Banner negó con la cabeza. "Serían perseguidas, estarían en peligro. La gente es atacada para llegar a mí."

Carol movió su mano para jugar con las gruesas canas del doctor. "Tenemos a Hulk. Ambos son hombres de bien." Trasladó su cuerpo y besó a Bruce profundamente. El científico movió las manos a su cara y acarició suavemente sus mejillas.

El sonido de la garganta de Tony rompió el beso y cuando la pareja se giró todo el grupo estaba en la puerta haciéndolos sonrojar. "Entonces…" Sonrió Tony. "¿Cómo está el paciente?"

Bruce se levantó y dejó que Beth y Maggie accedieran al lado de su padre. "Lo está haciendo bien."

Rick entró a la habitación y miró al hombre mayor. Los ojos de Hershel se abrieron y la alegría llenó la celda. "¡Papá!" Gritaron Maggie y Beth de felicidad.

Hershel dio una sonrisa débil, miró a Rick y le tendió la mano. El menor la tomó y el anciano apretó su cuerpo en gesto de agradecimiento. Grimes sonrió de alivio, Lori se deslizó fuera de la celda y Tony pudo ver lo triste y aislada que estaba. Se sentía mal por la mujer, sabía mejor que nadie que todos cometían errores y que era una locura castigarla por algo que no podía cambiar. Rick empujó a Maggie y a Beth a su padre y sonrió por la reunión de la dulce familia.

Tony se acercó al oído de Rick. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Susurró.

Ambos salieron de la celda. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó frotándose la mano por la cara. Había sido un día largo y no quería añadir más problemas a su plato.

"Es sobre Lori." Stark puso las manos en los bolsillos. "Si todavía la amas, no te apartes, porque si la llegas a perder, cada palabra enojada, cada mirada te perseguirá en tus sueños." Sacó una mano del bolsillo y la colocó sobre el hombro del otro. Rick le dio un guiño y salió del lugar para buscar a su esposa.

* * *

Nueve meses, doce días, treinta y dos horas y diez segundos. Ese era el tiempo que Pepper había estado separada de Tony. SHIELD tenía una ubicación aproximada del grupo y ahora estaba intentando contactar con ellos. Thor estaba listo para la batalla desde que se enteró que el grupo necesitaba romper las barreras de las dimensiones para traer a sus amigos de vuelta, pero Fury había exigido que debía esperar hasta ponerse en contacto con los otros. Pepper tomaba turnos con Steve y Thor para utilizar la radio tratando de encontrarlos, pero no habían tenido suerte.

Pepper entró en el laboratorio de Tony donde Thor y Steve se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña radio de dos vías. "¿Nada aún?" Preguntó esperanzada.

Steve negó con la cabeza y Thor cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "Yo digo que sólo tenemos que ir a buscarlos. No es un reto para mí." Tronó Thor.

Steve frunció el ceño. "No. No sabemos qué hay en el otro lado." Respondió con severidad.

Pepper se acercó a la radio y levantó el auricular. "Hola, ¿alguien puede oírme? Pepper a Tony."

Pepper suspiró, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando un suave acento sureño se encontró con las ondas. "Hola, ¿quién es?"

Las tres personas intercambiaron miradas de felicidad pura. "Hola, soy Pepper Potts. Busco a Tony Stark."

Hubo un crujido y respondió la voz. "Lo siento señorita Potts, pero no está aquí. Ahora, si me dices dónde estás, puedo hacer un rescate y..." Un fuerte ruido se oía por la radio, Pepper pensó que sonaba como un motor fuerte y la línea se cortó.

"¡Hola! ¡Hola!" Pepper siguió intentando desesperadamente hacer contacto, pero era inútil. El hombre había desaparecido.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores. Lamento enormemente la gran tardanza, pero no se imaginan cuánto trabajo he tenido por las cuestiones del estudio. Pero como recompensa, un capítulo evidentemente más largo que los anteriores. **

**Alexis: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, adoro los reviews largos =3 También comparto tu opinión, yo no sabía mucho del slash al principio y cuando lo leí no me hizo demasiada gracia, pero me fui topando con historias muy buenas. Tampoco me importa la "orientación" que tengan las historias de romance, sólo me gustan que sean historias buenas e interesantes, y como dices, el amor es amor, sin importar la sexualidad. Aunque sí debo decir que prefiero las parejas "originales" de los cómics, películas, series o del fandom que sean. Peeero no por eso no acepto el slash =P Además, para eso es el fanfiction, para dejar volar la imaginación a nuevas posibilidades.**

**Jummii: extrañaba tus comentarios, espero que estés bien y gracias por tus reviews, seguiré esperándolos con tu otro usuario.**

**MrsMoonlight: amiga, sobran las palabras contigo, ya todo lo he dicho por inbox, gracias por tus reviews.**

**Y a todos los demás, un abrazo enorme.**


	20. Capítulo veinte

Un helicóptero cayó del cielo dejando una nube negra de humo tras él. Andrea, Michonne y Natasha lo vieron rodar libremente por el cielo. Intercambiaron miradas entre sí mientras se escuchaba una gran explosión. Natasha caminó por el campo hacia el lugar del accidente. Ella había estado viajando con sus compañeras desde hacía meses, habían sobrevivido al invierno juntas y éste volvía a acercarse, pero Natasha no podía dejar de notar lo poco que hablaba Michonne. Andrea por su parte no hacía nada más que parlotear. La pelirroja había explicado a Andrea y a Michonne todo acerca de los Vengadores y un poco sobre su trabajo con SHIELD, pero guardó toda la información sobre su pasado. Confiaba en las mujeres, pero no lo suficiente como para revelar todo acerca de sí misma.

El trío se movió a través del bosque. Las mascotas de Michonne se arrastraban por detrás. Al principio, tanto Natasha como Andrea se habían sentido incómodas con los caminantes mutilados, pero ellos habían salvado sus vidas en más de una ocasión. Natasha volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a las otras mujeres, Andrea había enfermado por el agotamiento y aunque ninguna de las dos decía algo, Michonne y Natasha se preocupaban por su amiga. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las mujeres llegaran a un claro donde descansaban los restos del helicóptero.

Michonne ató sus mascotas a un árbol y se deslizó detrás de un arbusto. Natasha miró a sus compañeras. "Voy a echar un vistazo." Susurró. "Quédense aquí." Avanzó lentamente sin hacer un solo ruido. La primera visión que recibió no fue agradable: un hombre vestido con uniforme militar partido en dos se extendía sobre el suelo. La vista habría disgustado a algunas personas, pero Natasha apenas se movió para mirar el interior del helicóptero caído. Podía ver al piloto dentro de él que todavía estaba atado firmemente en su lugar. Se inclinó hacia delante para comprobar su pulso, pero el sonido de un vehículo aproximándose hizo a Natasha volver rápidamente con las otras mujeres. Las tres se agacharon detrás de un arbusto.

Andrea miró a Natasha. "Como sea, ¿están vivos?" Preguntó esperanzada. Natasha sacudió la cabeza, su cabello rojo fuego brillaba en la luz del sol.

Un jeep se acercó y un pequeño grupo de hombres saltó de él. El primer sujeto era alto, bien vestido y Natasha pensó que era algo apuesto. Miró a su alrededor y los otros hombres ocuparon sus puestos, cada uno de ellos en busca de señales de peligro. Los caminantes de Michonne movieron sus cadenas tratando de romperlas desde el árbol que los sostenía. El hombre bien vestido habló. "Escuchen. Después de que terminemos aquí quiero un hombre con una radio de nuevo en ese lugar. Quiero ese grupo con el que nos pusimos en contacto con el _walkie _que encontramos."

Las mujeres miraban a los hombres que sacaban un cuerpo entre los restos. Andrea miró a sus amigos. "Los están salvando." Dijo alegremente. "Deberíamos salir."

Natasha y Michonne intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que no podían confiar ciegamente en extraños. Un gruñido se escuchó y dos caminantes avanzaron lentamente hacia el grupo de desconocidos. El hombre con un bate rompió su cráneo en forma violenta, los caminantes de Michonne de nuevo agitaron las cadenas y la mujer miró nerviosamente a sus mascotas.

Los ojos de Natasha se posaron firmemente en el hombre de buen porte que ahora había sacado un cuchillo. Se quedó mirando el suelo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en su rostro. Levantó el arma y la clavó en el hombre muerto. Andrea se tapó la boca como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y Michonne la tranquilizó en voz baja. Otro caminante llegó desde detrás de las mujeres, la morena iba a sacar su espada, pero la pelirroja la detuvo y señaló a los extraños. El caminante se tambaleó más cerca de las mujeres y tiró su cuerpo hacia el grupo de hombres, que lo eliminaron con una flecha y una punzada de tristeza golpeó a Natasha cuando se acordó de Clint. Ella no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero lo echaba de menos.

"Avancemos." Ordenó el bien vestido. Las mascotas de Michonne nuevamente movieron las cadenas, haciendo suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención en su dirección. El sujeto que parecía ser el líder miró a su alrededor y tomó su pistola. Michonne se levantó de un salto y sin siquiera pensarlo decapitó al par de caminantes. Se arrodilló junto a las otras observando cuidadosamente a los sujetos. El líder sacó la mano de su arma y miró a sus hombres. "Está bien volvamos." Dijo.

Natasha lo escuchó primero y luego lo hizo Michonne. Una rama crujió tras ellas, Andrea no supo cuándo Michonne sacó su espada lista para atacar. "Ah, Ah, Ah." Una voz ronca sonó. "Las mías son mucho más grandes que la tuya. Ahora bajen sus armas." Natasha puso las manos en el aire, sabiendo que no necesitaba armas para derribar a un apersona. "Eso es, ahora dense la vuelta. Un pequeño giro." Natasha hizo contacto visual con Michonne, haciéndole saber que estaba a punto de atacar. La agente se levantó dando vueltas a gran velocidad, agarró la mano del hombre y lo echó de rodillas mientras torcía su muñeca. El rostro del hombre se contrajo de malestar, estaba a punto de golpear con su bayoneta cuando Andrea lo detuvo. "Maldita sea, rubia." La mujer miró al hombre y luego a Natasha que todavía sujetaba la muñeca del hombre. Andrea asintió y la pelirroja a regañadientes lo soltó, dándose cuenta de que un caminante venía a ellos. "Mierda, ¡te ves bien!" El sujeto parecía impresionado y movió su cabeza, mientras ponía la espada bajo la barbilla del caminante y perforaba su cerebro. Sacudió al caminante y se puso de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Qué tal un gran abrazo para tu viejo amigo Merle?" Andrea se desmayó y sus amigas se apresuraron a ayudarla.

"Merle. Vamos, nos estamos yendo." Una voz llamó desde detrás de las chicas.

Merle levantó el arma y la colocó firmemente sobre Natasha. "Gobernador, tenemos tres mujeres por aquí." Se agachó y recogió a Andrea. "Vamos, Roja. Es tu día de suerte."  
Natasha se giró a Michonne, que también llevaba la misma mirada de desconfianza. Asintió con la cabeza y ambas caminaron detrás de Merle. Llegaron al hombre bien vestido y él les dio una sonrisa cálida. "Señoritas, me temo que tengo que vendarles los ojos." Sacó tres tiras largas de tela. "Por la seguridad de mi grupo."

Natasha miró al hombre. El hecho de que fueran superadas en número no era molestia para Natasha, podía haber derribado a todos, pero entonces ella tendría que deshacerse de Andrea y eso no era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. "Entendemos." Dejó que el hombre fijara una venda alrededor de sus ojos y luego la llevó al jeep. Sabía que no podía confiar en esos sujetos, pero también sabía que Andrea necesitaba ayuda y no estaría de más saber sobre los hombres, quizá tenían información de Clint y el grupo.

Con los ojos vendados el viajo comenzó. Natasha oyó un par de cosas sobre el viaje, Andrea y Michonne permanecían en silencio y el hombre de en frente estaba teniendo una discusión con alguien en una radio. "Sí, Tim estaba en lo cierto." La voz sureña del hombre resonó en el coche. "Alguien estaba tratando de hacer contacto. Tenemos un nombre." Un susurró pudo ser oído y Natasha aguzó la audición para escuchar. "Pepper Potts." La mente de la mujer se encendió. Si Pepper estaba contactando con la gente de allí significaba que habían sido encontrados. Natasha necesitaba obtener toda la información que pudiera de aquel hombre. La radio se silenció y el hombre en el jeep volvió a hablar. "Sé que suena como si alguien estuviera haciendo una broma, pero quiero ese lugar con personal que se escucha en la radio. Ahora estaremos llegando a las puertas en cinco minutos." Natasha se sintió esperanzada. El grupo había sido encontrado.

Cuando las vendas de los ojos fueron eliminadas, las mujeres estaban en una pequeña enfermería, un médico había empezado a revisar a Andrea, que ahora estaba despierta, mientras dos hombres montaban guardia en la puerta. Natasha se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas en la habitación. La primera fue la luz eléctrica, la segunda fue los hombres en guardia. Era evidente que las estaban vigilando, cada vez que Michonne o Natasha me movían, los hombres daban un respingo, pero era casi como si estuvieran tratando de dar a entender que solo estaban ayudando a las mujeres en lugar de mantenerlas confinadas en la pequeña habitación.

Merle se dirigió al cuarto sin quitar los ojos encima de Natasha. "Ve a checar a tu otro paciente, Doc." Instruyó. Agarró una silla y la hizo girar. Dejó que sus brazos descansaran en la parte superior del respaldo del asiento. Paró de mirar a Natasha y se giró a Andrea. "Apuesto a que pensabas que yo no era real. Las oraciones tuvieron efecto." Dio una pequeña risa ronca y luego su rostro se dejó caer en una expresión seria. "¿Has visto a mi hermano?" Preguntó con tristeza.

Andrea negó con la cabeza. "No desde hace mucho tiempo." Respondió con sinceridad.

Merle apretó la mandíbula. Parecía estar tratando de luchar contra sus emociones. Natasha conocía el aspecto que llevaba. Era la mirada de la pérdida y la culpa, todo en uno. Era una mirada encantada con la que Natasha podía identificarse. "Eso te hace una de nosotros." Soltó un bufido.

Andrea miró a Merle. "Volvió a buscarte. Él y Rick, pero ya te habías ido."

Merle sonrió amargamente y sacó el protector de su mano revelando una muñeca grotesca. "Bueno, no del todo." Miró a Andrea con los ojos llenos de ira y odio. "¿Rick? ¿El poli que me dejó esposado al techo?"

Andrea asintió. "Rick hizo lo que pudo y ayudó a Daryl."

Merle sonrió. Con sus ojos parecía estar fingiendo que tenía lágrimas, pero luego Natasha supo que nadie era capaz de crear lágrimas de cocodrilo. "Siempre fue mi dulce hermanito."

Natasha esperaba que Andrea detuviera la conversación, pero ella siguió su camino. "Él iba a tratar de encontrarte, pero las cosas pasaron así. Muchos murieron. Mucha gente. Jackie, Dale." Puso los ojos para detener las lágrimas. "Amy."  
Merle dio un pequeño resoplido. "Tu hermana." Andrea asintió. "Lo siento, era una buena chica."

La rubia tragó saliva. "Gracias. Sophia desapareció por un tiempo, pero el grupo de Natasha la encontró." Movió su cabeza en dirección a la aludida.

Las otras dos mujeres disparan una mirada de molestia a la rubia, que derramaba sus secretos a un extraño. Merle se puso de pie y se acercó a Natasha. "Así que, Roja, ¿cuál es tu historia?" Dijo mirándola con interés.

Natasha se cogió de hombros y torció sus labios. "No tengo ninguna historia. Me separé de mi grupo y terminé aquí." Alzó la cabeza y miró a Merle, con la perfecta imagen de la inocencia.

Andrea se arrastró sobre la cama. "¿Qué quieren de nosotras?" Se apresuró a preguntar.

Merle se dirigió de nuevo a Andrea, pero tanto él como Natasha no perdieron contacto visual ni una sola vez. "¿Qué queremos?" Resopló. Ahora movió su atención a Michonne. Empezó a caminar hacia ella con una leve amenaza en sus pasos. "Aquí descansan, cuatro paredes a su alrededor, un techo sobre sus cabezas, medicina en tus venas. Quieres saber lo que queremos de ti. Te salvamos y reclamas. Rubia, te salvamos el culo. ¿Ni unas gracias?"

Estaba claro que Merle intentaba intimidar a Michonne. No se fiaba de la mujer ni ella de él. Estaba indeciso por Natasha y Andrea, no eran una gran amenaza, pero Michonne era algo diferente y no sabía aún qué era. "Usaron sus armas contra nosotras." Dijo la morena entre dientes.

Merle se apartó de la mujer y sonrió. "Oh, ¡ella habla!" Exclamó dándose la vuelta mirando a los hombres por la puerta. "Oh, ¿quién no ha puesto un arma sobre alguien en el último año, eh? Alcen sus manos, ¿alguien?" Merle levantó su mano. "¿Shupert? ¿Rolley? Todos traen un arma. Demonios, creo que me meo en los pantalones si un desconocido llega caminando con sus guantes en los bolsillos. Ese sería un hijo de puta, realmente quieres asustarme."

"Gracias." Andrea habló rápidamente.

Natasha levantó la cabeza cuando el hombre bien vestido entró en la habitación. Merle se le acercó y el hombre le susurró algo, haciendo que asintiera con la cabeza un par de veces y luego la atención del extraño se puso firmemente sobre las mujeres.

"Señoritas, ¿cómo están?" Preguntó cortésmente. Natasha no confiaba en él. Tenía algo raro, pero necesitaba más información sobre Pepper.

"Bien para estar cautivas." Rompió Andrea.

El hombre parecía casi dolido por la acusación. "Son libres de irse en cualquier momento."

Natasha dio un paso adelante. "¿Qué pasa con los hombres en la puerta?" Señaló con la cabeza a los guardias apoyados en el marco de la entrada.

El hombre frunció el ceño. "No sé nada de ustedes tres. Podrían ser un peligro para nuestra gente.

Natasha inclinó la cabeza un poco y miró al hombre. "¿Qué hay de enterrar un cuchillo en la cabeza de un hombre en el lugar del accidente?" Preguntó manteniendo su tono ligero y bajo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Habría regresado, le puse fin a sus sufrimientos."

Michonne saltó hacia adelante. "¡Él no fue mordido!" Gritó. Natasha miró a la mujer. Entre su cabeza caliente y la boca de Andrea no iba a obtener alguna información. Sabía que tenía que encontrar el punto débil en el equipo de ese hombre y manipularlo.

Merle y el hombre se miraron entre sí. "Todos estamos infectados." Respondió. "No importa cómo morimos." Andrea y Michonne parecían conmocionadas por la noticia, pero Natasha no. Sabía que

Merle y el hombre se miraron entre sí. "A todos nos dirigimos". El hombre respondió. "No importa cómo nos morimos." Andrea y Michonne parecían conmocionados por la noticia, pero Natasha no. Sabía que lo que fuera que los demás llevaran, ella no podría portarlo porque era de otro mundo. El hombre miró a Natasha y luego se volvió a las otras mujeres. "No es bueno o bonito, pero así es."

Michonne dio un paso al frente. "Queremos nuestras armas." Dijo con fuerza.

"Y las tendrán. Pero cuando se vayan." Explicó el hombre.

Natasha señaló la puerta con la cabeza. "¿Entonces nos podemos ir?" Tenía una sensación persistente, dudaba que el sujeto las dejara salir.

El hombre asintió. "Les dije que no son prisioneras. Son invitadas." Caminó por un pequeño pasillo y las chicas lo siguieron. Abrió un par de grandes puertas dobles. "Bienvenidas a Woodbury."

La pequeña ciudad parecía desierta, pequeñas fogatas se hacían en todas partes y fueron conducidas a una gran pared con una puerta que estaba bien cerrada. Había un grupo de varones que estaban de guardia. Merle subió por la escalera y se detuvo junto a uno de los hombres de servicio. Michonne y Andrea le acechaban, pero Natasha lo siguió. Merle miró a la cabeza roja junto a él. "¿Puedo?" Pidió tomar un arma de uno de los hombres. "Alcanza el punto brillante." Instruyó. Bajó un caminante con una bala rápida en la cabeza. "Él trajo a sus amigos." Dijo alegremente. Fácilmente sacó a los otros dos caminantes y sonrió a Natasha.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. Observó a Andrea que hablaba con el hombre por debajo de ellos, casi coqueteando con él. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de él?" Preguntó.

Merle miró abajo. "El Gobernador." Se encogió de hombres. "Es un bueno hombre. Me salvó cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Eso lo hace bueno en mi libro." Regresó por la escalera y espero a Natasha para que llegara a su lado antes de que él volviera con el resto del grupo. "Entonces, Roja, ¿tienes un hombre?" Dio una sonrisa coqueta y ella solo levantó una ceja, sonrió y se acercó a sus compañeras.

El Gobernador miró a las tres mujeres. "Deben pasar la noche. Descansen y luego si quieren dar un paseo mañana son más que bienvenidas." Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia adelante y comenzó a caminar. Natasha estaba segura de que la única forma en que saldrían, serían muertas.

Cuando Natasha despertó al otro día, Michonne ya se había levantado. La agente dudaba mucho que la mujer hubiera dormido en la noche. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, observando que Andrea dormía profundamente.

"No confío en él." Respondió Michonne.

Natasha recogió la ropa limpia. "Yo tampoco, pero tengo que saber algunas cosas antes de irme."

La morena se giró. "Se trata del contacto de radio que mencionaron en el coche, ¿cierto?" Miró por la ventana, la gente había empezado a reunirse en las calles de abajo.

Natasha no estaba sorprendida de que Michonne supiera por qué permanecía en Woodbury. Era una mujer inteligente. "Sí, entiendo si quieres irte…"

"No va a dejar que nos marchemos. Haremos esto juntas." Respondió. Natasha le dio un asentimiento agradecida y se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Michonne abrió y una mujer menuda de cabello escuro apareció. "Hola, soy Rowan. El Gobernador me envió para mostrarles los alrededores."

Merle se quedó en un pequeño laboratorio con Milton. El doctor lo odiaba demasiado. Siempre le agachaba la cabeza pero era uno de los favoritos del Gobernador así que tenía que tratarlo bien. El laboratorio estaba limpio y ordenado. Los tubos de ensayo descansaban en una mesa con muestras en ellos y las partes del cuerpo de un caminante yacían en diferentes mesas con cables colgando de ellas. Merle se sentía enfermo con el tratamiento de esas criaturas para los experimentos, pero si era lo que el Gobernador quería hacer no iba a discutir.

Merle puso un cigarrillo entre sus labios y Milton frunció el ceño. "¡Es una zona de no fumadores!" Regañó.

Merle se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba la manera de encender su cigarrillo. Milton estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el gobernador entró. "¿Cómo va mi investigación?"

Milton dio un resoplido. "Bueno, los perros comen mientras hablamos."

El comentario hizo a Merle ponerse rojo y corrió hacia el hombre. "¿Cómo me has llamado?" Gritó.

El Gobernador miró al sureño. "Suficiente. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de robarle su dinero para el almuerzo?" El Gobernador negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez me equivoqué contigo, Merle."

El campesino miró al suelo como un niño siendo castigado, había visto lo que el hombre era capaz de hacer y no quería llegar al extremo. "Lo siento." Respondió en voz baja.

"Bueno." El Gobernador se giró a Milton. "¿Y qué te he dicho? Si molestas al oso, él estará obligado a atacarte.

"¡Pero intentaba fumar!" Se quejó el doctor.

"No importa. Ahora, ¿qué hay de las mujeres?" Preguntó a Merle.

"Su nombre es Andrea. Estaba con el grupo de mi hermano." Apartó la mirada del Gobernador y clavó sus ojos al suelo.

El Gobernador se trasladó lentamente hacia Merle. "¿Tu hermano Daryl?" Él asintió. "Averigua todo lo que pueda sobre ellas." De nuevo asintió y salió de la habitación. "Ahora, ¿qué sabemos acerca de estos?" Señaló una cabeza sobre la mesa con alambres sobresaliendo de ella. Los ojos de las criaturas rodaban aún.

Milton miró al frente con alegría. "Es realmente increíble. Morder es la manera de atacar y comer y con el tiempo pierden la voluntad de hacer el bien."

El Gobernador miró a la grotesca cabeza. "¿Entonces por qué ellas tenían unos?" Estaba intrigado por las extrañas mujeres.

"¡Ah, esa es la parte brillante! Camuflaje." Agregó con orgullo. Era como un perro bien entrenado esperando el regalo de su amo.  
"Genial, caminas con mordedores y asumen que eres uno de ellos." El Gobernador estaba impresionado. Volvió su atención a un pequeño modelo de Woodbury. Se agachó y comenzó a fijarlo.

Milton se removió nerviosamente. "No es que quiera hacerte preguntas…"

El Gobernador dio una pequeña risa. "Pero lo haces. Por eso te tengo aquí. Ah, eso y el té." Milton se acercó a una taza de té y le sirvió a su Gobernador.

"No creo que Merle sea el mejor para hablar con esas mujeres. Sé que dices que cada kit de herramientas necesita un martillo, pero ¿realmente crees que esta herramienta es la adecuada para el trabajo?" Preguntó con cautela. Había visto a las mujeres en la ciudad y quería llegar a conocerlas mejor.  
Las tres mujeres se habían mostrado por el pueblo de Woodbury y Natasha sintió un poco de nervios. Se acordó de aquel viejo refrán: si algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, entonces probablemente lo es. Michonne planteaba cada cinco minutos el hecho de que no le gustaba el lugar, mientras que Andrea lucía gafas oscuras.

Las mujeres se instalaron en la casa del Gobernador para comer y tomar el té como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Natasha esperó a que el hombre y Milton comieran antes de que ella lo hiciera. No confiaba en ellos. "Entonces, ¿crees que esos recuerdan?" Milton miró a las mujeres. "Yo los llamo "esos" porque a la gente no les gusta referirse a ellos como él o ella."

Andrea colocó una servilleta en su regazo. "Solía creerlo, pero luego le disparé a mi hermana."

Milton se subió las gafas y miró nerviosamente su plato. "Lo siento." Luego se volvió a Michonne. "¿Quiénes eran esos con los que ibas?"

La aludida se quedó viendo al hombre sin responder. Natasha miró al Gobernador y luego a Milton. "¿Crees que hay una cura?" Preguntó.

Ambos se miraron y el doctor sonrió. "Oh, bueno, me gusta pensar que yo podría crear una."

Natasha dio a Milton una sonrisa seductora. "Bueno, eso te haría muy inteligente. Aprecio a los hombres con talento." El doctor se sonrojó y el Gobernador sonrió. Natasha supo entonces que había encontrado su punto débil.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y un hombre estaba allí. El Gobernador se levantó de su asiento. "Disculpen, señoritas, tengo un trabajo que hacer." Asintió cortésmente y se fue.

Merle yacía boca abajo en el césped escuchando la charla de los hombres del ejército a la distancia. Dio un pequeño suspiro, esta parte del trabajo nunca era fácil. Había estado con el Gobernador desde hacía meses, y cada muerte, cada asesinato aún lo perseguía en sus sueños. Se puso a pensar en la pelirroja Natasha. Había algo en ella, algo en su mirada en sus ojos que Merle sentía que podía identificarse. Merle fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un solo disparo, se puso de rodillas y empezó a disparar. Observó a los cuerpos cayendo al suelo hasta que solo quedó el Gobernador rodeado de armas y vehículos.

Cuando Merle y el grupo se acercaron al Gobernador, su líder empezó a romper el cráneo de cada hombre con la culata de la pistola. "Nunca desperdicien una bala." Dijo con claridad. "Recuérdenlo." Un soldado sobreviviente corrió detrás de un camión grande y el Gobernador le disparó. Luego, sacó el cuchillo de su vaina y se la entregó al joven. "Sácalo, hijo."

El muchacho tomó el cuchillo. "Sí, señor." Caminó hacia el moribundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todas las armas y suministros fueran recogidas. Merle se subió a uno de los caminos fuertemente armados. "¿Estás bien para conducir por ti mismo?" Le preguntó el Gobernador. "Quiero decir, por la explosión de esta mañana."

Merle asintió. "Fue solo eso." Respondió rápidamente. El Gobernador movió la cabeza y el campesino se quedó solo.

El convoy arrancó y un zumbido en la radio de la camioneta llamó la atención de Merle. "Hola, Tony, Bruce. ¿Alguien?" La voz de Pepper llegó con claridad a través de las ondas. "Por favor respondan, Natasha, Clint. Por favor…"

Merle escuchó el nombre de Natasha. Decidió que era hora de aprender un poco más sobre la pequeña amiga de la rubia.

**Lo que tanto esperaban, aquí lo tienen: regresan Natasha y Andrea, ahora acompañadas de Michonne para ser algo así como las tres mosqueteras. Espero que haya valido la pena su paciencia, con tanto tiempo de tener a las mujeres fuera de la historia, ahora ya ven como se van atando hilos. **

**Alexis: no dejo de decir que adoro tus comentarios :D ! A mí me encanta la pareja que hacen Carol y Bruce. A pesar de que me gustaba como quedaba con Daryl, creo que la mujer tiene una personalidad perfecta para Brucie ^^ Por cierto, deberías animarte a subir historias. Esta es mi primera cuenta en alguna página de Fanfiction y como me daba vergüenza lanzar mis fics, empecé solo con traducciones, pero ahora mismo me atreví y estoy subiendo mi primer fanfic (uno de Ironman) y considero que lo mejor es atreverse para que tantas ideas no queden solo en nuestras cabezas. Ah, y también caí en esta página por "error", hasta hace un año ni siquiera sabía qué era el fanfiction, sí pensaba que los fans de libros, pelis, series, etc, creaban sus propias historias, pero no que fuera taaaan famosa esta práctica. La encontré buscando una información de X-men (adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con súper héroes) y pues aquí estoy :)**

**MrsMoonlight: con respecto a lo que me preguntaste por inbox, lo digo públicamente: la historia consta de 27 capítulos. Estos últimos 7 serán decisivos.**

**vane: ¡aquí lo tengo :D ! Agradezco tu paciencia, y por cierto, no sé si es por ignorancia mía, pero no logro entrar a tu perfil, si pudieras verificar la dirección con total placer pasaría por tus historias. **

**A todas muchas gracias, saludos!**


	21. Capítulo veintiuno

Era temprano en la mañana en la prisión. Rick, Daryl, T-Dogg, Clint y Carol habían empezado a mover los vehículos en el patio. Daryl miró a su alrededor, algo se sentía diferente, estaba tranquilo. Un poco… demasiado tranquilo. Entonces Dixon cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Tony desde la cena. "Oye." Llamó. "¿Dónde está el hablador?"

Rick miró en torno a él y luego volvió la mirada al campesino dándole un encogimiento de hombros. "No sé, no lo he visto en toda la mañana. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?" Estaba un poco preocupado aunque no lo parecía, Tony no estaba cerca a pesar de que su deporte favorito era molestar a Daryl.

T-Dogg arrojó un manojo de llaves a Rick. "Sí, él vino aquí muy temprano, tenía un traje y comenzó a coger las partes del autobús." El hombre señaló el vehículo. "Murmuró algo sobre armas y piernas."

Daryl se movió de nuevo hacia la reja para recuperar su moto. "Bueno, al menos no nos está molestando."

"Hola chicos." La atención se puso sobre Axel y Oscar que se acercaban a ellos.

Rick dio un pequeño gruñido y marchó adelante. "¿Qué les dije?" Rompió.

Axel se adelantó, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de sí mismo. "Por favor, no nos podemos quedar ahí, no con todos esos cuerpos." Axel miró nervioso. "Eran nuestros amigos, todo lo que pedimos es que nos dejes unir a tu grupo."

Rick miró por encima del hombre a Daryl, que negó con la cabeza. Se volvió a los hombres. "No, no pueden unirse, pero son más que bienvenidos a marcharse." Respondió con severidad.

Oscar se unió a Axel. "Mira, no hay nada de malo con nosotros y los hombres de allí eran amigos que nos protegían como Tomas y Andrew. No estamos diciendo que no merecemos estar ahí, pero no somos malos."

Rick negó firmemente con la cabeza. "No. No hay negociaciones, es definitivo."

T-Dogg se giró a Rick. "Vamos hombre, no puedes estar hablando en serio, es una sentencia de muerte ponerlos ahí."

Rick observó al grupo y luego posó su mirada en uno de los coches, caminó hasta el vehículo y el resto siguió a Oscar y a Axel, esperando el resultado final.

Rick estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas?"

Clint se encogió de hombres. "Podríamos darles suministros y que sigan su camino." No quería que los hombres a los que no conocía o en quienes no confiaba estuvieran cerca de su equipo. En lo que se refería a Clint, los hombres tendrían que demostrar que eran dignos de confianza.

"Conozco a los hombre como ellos." Daryl habló. "Son drogadictos pero no psicópatas. Demonios, fácilmente podría haber estado yo allí en lugar de aquí con ustedes."

T-Dogg dio un suspiro de alivio. "Entonces estás conmigo."

Daryl resopló. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que se la jueguen en el camino como nosotros lo hicimos!"

Clint se pasó las manos por el pelo. Su cabello usualmente ordenado se estaba volviendo un poco abundante. "Debemos dejar que todos opinen." Se encogió de hombros. "Es lo justo." Empezó a pensar en tener que lidiar con Tony quejándose por no poder tomar la decisión y lo molesto que se pondría Bruce.

Rick suspiró, debía debatir con todos. "Glenn, abre la puerta y dales suficiente comida para una semana en la carretera."

T-Dogg agarró el brazo de Rick. "Los estás enviando a la muerte." El hombre estaba tratando de hacer entender a Rick la gravedad de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

Rick le dio una mirada dura. "¿Quién demonios lo va a hacer, Maggie… Glenn?" Cuestionó.

"Yo preferiría ninguno." Respondió honestamente mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Bruce preparaba una cama en la enfermería. Sería el día en que Lori tendría su cesárea. "Oye, Bruce." La voz de Tony lo hizo saltar un poco.

Banner volvió a mirar a su amigo, se veía hecho un desastre. Su reactor ARC brillaba a través de la parte superior del chaleco blanco, que estaba cubierto de aceite. Su cara y brazos estaban manchados de suciedad y los pantalones tenían un agujero en las rodillas. "¿Eh?, Tony, no estoy seguro de querer saberlo, pero, ¿qué es lo que tanto has estado haciendo?"

Tony sonrió con una amplia expresión que hacía que sus ojos brillaran. "Trabajar. Tengo una sorpresa para Hershel. Mira." Stark sonrió con orgullo mientras sostenía una pierna de metal.

Bruce parecía confundido. "¿Le estás dando una pierna de tu traje? ¿No crees que sea un poco… extraño?

Tony dio un bufido de impaciencia. "Por Dios, Bruce, pasar tanto tiempo con esta gente está bajando tu coeficiente intelectual. He tomado la pierna de mi traje y con mi gran genio le he creado una nueva pierna entera. Esto significa que no voy a poder usar mi traje hasta que construya uno nuevo, pero ya sabes, el deber." No podía evitar sentir que pudo haber hecho más ese día. Quería hacer las cosas bien. "También he tomado las armas que Rick encontró y he comenzado a hacer unas nuevas."

Bruce se dirigió a su sucio amigo. "Bueno, ¿vamos a darle ya a Hershel su nueva pierna? Necesito que Lori tenga a su bebé hoy como sea."

Tony puso la pierna robótica encima de su hombro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "Si es chico, lo llamarán Tony."

Bruce rio entre dientes. "¿En serio?"

Stark asintió. "Sí, soborné a Carl con la primera selección de las nuevas armas para conseguir que el bebé llevara mi nombre." Cuando la pareja entró en el bloque de celdas, vieron a Carl y a Sophia sentados sobre las escaleras de metal. El niño se puso de pie y vio a los hombres entrar a la celda de Hershel. Tanto él como Sophia intercambiaron miradas y corrieron tras ellos.

Lori estaba hablando con Beth, que estaba sentada en una pequeña silla de madera en la celda de su padre, y luego miró a Tony. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó mirando la prótesis.

Stark sacó la pierna de su hombro y señaló a Hershel. "Es para ti… algo así como una pierna biónica. Me pasé toda la mañana haciéndola, pero tú lo vales." Se arrodilló junto a la cama de Hershel y el anciano se sentó. El genio tiró del pantalón del hombre para revelar su muñón vendado, deslizó la pierna en el meollo y sonrió. Tony había pasado horas trabajando en esa pierna, finalmente sentía que estaba haciendo algo bueno para el grupo. "Ahora posees algo de la tecnología de Stark Industries." Tony dio un guiño juguetón y ayudó al hombre a ponerse de pie. La nueva pierna de Hershel hizo un zumbido profundo y Stark frunció el ceño. "Tengo que trabajar en eso."

Beth y Lori llevaban sonrisas y la menor se lanzó a Tony. "¡Gracias!" Gritó.

Bruce tocó ligeramente el brazo de Lori. "¿Estás lista?"

Lori tocó su barriga y suspiró. Quería que Rick estuviera con ella para cuando tuviera al bebé. "¿Podemos esperar a Rick?"

Bruce se pasó las manos por la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Eh… seguro, pero no quiero dejarlo demasiado tiempo. Voy a esperar mientras tanto en la enfermería." Hizo un mohín amable y abandonó al grupo.

El resto observó a Hershel caminar hacia la salida, mientras que Bruce hizo su camino de regreso por el pasillo y de vuelta a la enfermería. Se sentó en un pequeño banco de trabajo donde había algunos tubos de ensayo. Cogió una aguja y empezó a extraer la sangre de su brazo, la colocó en un tubo y luego puso éste en un soporte. Cuando volvió a instalarse en el microscopio, notó una sombra delante de la puerta. Se levantó lentamente y caminó en silencio hacia la salida, asomando la cabeza por el marco, cuando se dio cuenta de que tres caminantes se paseaban por el pequeño pasillo. "Maldición." Susurró. Corrió de nuevo a la enfermería y tomó una pequeña bolsa, colocó en ella algunos suministros médicos y se escabulló por la habitación para advertir a los demás.

El patio de la prisión estaba vivo entre aplausos y sonrisas para Hershel. Le había llevado al hombre unos minutos para adaptarse a su nueva pierna y tuvo que apoyarse en un par de muletas algunas veces, pero estaba acostumbrándose a la prótesis. Rick miró a Lori, le dio una expresión cálida y Lori le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró al suelo. Tony le dio un suave codazo. "Ve y dile que hoy lo quieres contigo."

Lori se frotó el brazo. "¿Crees que lo hará?" Preguntó con nerviosismo.

Stark sonrió y se volvió a la mujer, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y tiró de Lori tras él. Una manada de zombies se dirigía a ellos.

El grupo en el patio sacó sus armas y comenzó a disparar. "¡Lori!" Gritó Rick a su esposa. "¡Sal de ahí!"

Beth agarró a Sophia y tiró de ella hacia un pequeño tramo de escaleras. Hershel cojeó tras ellas, se encerraron en una pequeña zona enjaulada viendo el horror que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

T-Dogg y Clint alcanzaron el primer patio, Carol estaba cerca. "¡Abre las puertas!" Gritó el moreno corriendo adelante para luego cerrar la puerta.

Un zombie lo agarró, pero Clint fue más rápido que la bestia y la derribó con una flecha. "Lo siento, pero T-Dogg no es carne en tu menú." Bromeó, mientras recuperaba su arma. "Pero tengo una flecha deliciosa para ti." El proyectil rompió en el cráneo del zombie y cayó al suelo.

T-Dogg cerró la puerta para detener la avalancha de zombies. Tony estaba junto a Carol, la mujer había comenzado a entrar un poco en pánico y lo mostraba en su rostro. "Recuerda respirar suavemente." Le dijo Tony con calma mientras derribaba un caminante tras otro. Carol asintió y respiró profundo. Tener a Stark a su lado la hacía sentir más tranquila.

Rick estaba corriendo tratando de llegar a su familia, su miedo se ponía en contra de su trabajo corporal. Buscó las llaves dejándolas caer dos veces. "¡Vamos, vamos!" Gritó desesperadamente a sí mismo intentando localizar a Lori y Carl en medio de la locura.

Lori, Carl y Maggie habían sido arrinconadas por los caminantes cuando Bruce abrió la puerta detrás de la mujer menor. "¡Vamos!" Gritó.

Maggie agarró el brazo de Carl. "Lori, ¡por aquí!" Gritó. Lori corrió a la prisión y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Rick, Daryl y Glenn se unieron a la refriega quitando cualquier caminante que se interpusiera en su camino. El motín parecía interminable, pero hasta el último zombie cayó. El patio de la prisión estaba lleno de cuerpos y Rick miró a su alrededor en busca de su familia. "¿Dónde está Lori?" Pidió a Beth, que seguía de pie con seguridad en la jaula.

"Entró con Maggie y Carl." La chica abrió lentamente la puerta y Sophia corrió por las escaleras arrojándose sobre su madre.

T-Dogg le dio a Clint unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Gracias hombre. Por un momento pensé que estaba acabado." El arquero sólo le dio al hombre una sonrisa torcida. Sabía que si fuera al revés, T-Dogg habría hecho lo mismo por él.

Era el turno de Tony para entrar en pánico. "¿Dónde está Bruce?" Sabía que su amigo era inmune, pero no quería saber si era capaz de resistir a un ataque de una horda de zombies. Tony no había visto ni oído al Hulk, lo que significaba que Bruce estaba escondido en algún lugar, o que no tuvo tiempo de transformarse. "¿Quién hizo esto?" Gruñó furioso.

Axel y Oscar acababan de unirse al grupo, se encontraban en la entrada del patio de la prisión. "Tengo una idea." Respondió Rick saltando hacia ellos.

Oscar levantó las manos en defensa. "¡No hemos hecho nada!" Antes de poder decir algo, las alarmas sonaron.

"Rick." Llamó Glenn mientras los caminantes se dirigían a la valla como si alguien acabara de hacer sonar la campana de la cena.

Clint sacó una de sus flechas especiales de su carcaj y apuntó a uno de los altavoces. Golpeó con precisión mortal y envió un impulso eléctrico a los otros altavoces silenciándolos a todos rápidamente. Tony se acercó a Oscar. "¿Cómo es que alguien los encendió?" Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con los juegos que se hacían a su costa.

"Hay un generador de respaldo." Respondió el hombre.

Tony volvió hacia Rick. "Alguien quiere tu atención y sé que espera en ese cuarto." Stark había adivinado rápidamente que el creador de los problemas se escondía en la sala a la espera de que Rick entrara a apagar las alarmas y luego atacaría. Algo con lo que la persona misteriosa no contaba era con Clint y sus flechas de SHIELD.

Rick cogió un hacha. "Bueno, ahora tiene mi atención. Daryl y Clint, conmigo." Luego señaló a Oscar.

"Tú vas por ahí. Ton…"

"Voy a entrar a buscar a Bruce." Interrumpió Tony rápidamente.

"Yo también voy." Ofreció Carol.

"No, tú y T-Dogg se quedan." Dijo Glenn mientras le entregaba a Stark un poste de metal. "En caso de que el grupo te necesite. Tony y yo vamos."

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Axel.

Los ojos de Tony se movieron de Glenn a Axel. "Puedes venir con nosotros. Conoces el camino." El genio abrió la puerta por la que Maggie y los demás habían desaparecido y entró a la oscuridad.

Bruce tenía su bolsa de suministros médicos colocada con seguridad por encima del hombro. El plan consistía en tratar de volver a su bloque de celdas, pero el resultado era más difícil de lo que parecía. Habían quedado aislados por los zombies y tenían que tratar de encontrar otro camino. Lori dejó escapar un gemido y puso las palmas de las manos contra la pared de ladrillo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Maggie nerviosamente.

Lori lanzó otro gemido y movió la cabeza. "No, ya viene el bebé." Gimió de dolor y Bruce le frotó la espalda.

Por el pasillo se hizo un eco y Bruce vio una pequeña manada de zombies redondeando en la esquina. Se encogió de hombros con calma con la bolsa en su hombro. "Toma esto." Le dijo a Maggie entregándole los suministros. Bruce levantó a Lori en sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla.

Carl comenzó a asustarse. "¿Estará bien?"

"Lo estará." Dijo Bruce con confianza. "Tenemos que seguir."

El pequeño grupo se apresuró por el pasillo sólo para ser detenido de nuevo. El cuerpo de Lori tembló en los brazos de Bruce y él tomó una respiración profunda. Maggie abrió una puerta. "Aquí." Silbó.

Bruce llevó a Lori y la colocó suavemente en el suelo mientras Carl cerraba la puerta. "¡Mamá, mamá!" Sollozó Carl.

Lori se quejaba del dolor. "Estoy bien, cariño." Agarró la muñeca de Banner. "Si todo se reduce a una elección…"

"Calla." Respondió el hombre con suavidad. "Todo va a estar bien." Bruce sabía que se trataba de una mentira. Una cesárea era bastante peligrosa con todo el equipo adecuado, y las probabilidades no eran buenas haciéndolo en un cuarto de caldera sucio con pocos suministros médicos. "Maggie, pásame mi bolso, por favor." Bruce se recogió las mangas y sacó una aguja. "Bien, Lori, esto va a picar." Inyectó a Lori el anestésico y esperó por un momento, sabía que tenía que trabajar rápido. Maggie le entregó al doctor el bisturí e hizo el primer corte. No tenía tiempo para esperar a que estuviera completamente insensible, pero fue lo mejor en la complicada situación. Lori gritó de dolor y Carl le tomó la mano.

* * *

Rick, Clint, Daryl y Oscar, corrieron a través del laberinto de celdascerradas, los caminantes se lanzaban mientras se dirigían a la sala del generador. Cuando entraron a la habitación los zombies se estrellaron con fuerza contra ellos. "¡Sujeten la puerta!" Ordenó Rick a Daryl y Clint. El campesino mantuvo la puerta cuando las criaturas golpeaban contra ella.

Clint recibió su arco listo. "Suéltala" Gritó. Daryl saltó hacia atrás de la puerta y Clint hábilmente derribó a dos caminantes de un solo golpe. El movimiento en la habitación captó la mirada de Clint y sacó otra flecha de su carcaj, giró sobre sus pies y soltó el arma.

La flecha golpeó a Andrew en su mano derecha, haciendo que el hombre se contrajera en el suelo de dolor. "Oscar, ¡ayúdame!" Gritó. "Podemos recuperar la prisión." Tanto Daryl como Clint estaban listos para tomar a Oscar si él hacía un movimiento en falso. Rick sacó su pistola y se acercó a Andrew, puso el arma sobre su sien y disparó. Ya había tenido suficiente de adoptar un enfoque suave con la gente. Iba a hacer lo que tenía para proteger a su familia.

Rick enfundó su pistola y cogió su hacha. "Vamos a buscar a los demás."

Los hombres salieron de la habitación moviéndose rápidamente a través de la prisión. No pasó mucho antes de que Rick viera un orbe de luz en dirección a él, eran Tony y los demás. El reactor ARC de Stark actuaba como una antorcha que brillaba a través de la parte superior de su chaleco delgado. "¿Consiguieron algo?" Preguntó Rick.

Tony negó con la cabeza a la luz de su pecho que iluminada cada arruga en su cara de preocupación. "Tal vez están afuera." Respondió esperanzado. Empezó a caminar a la salida con la cabeza gacha. Daryl podía ver la preocupación en los ojos del millonario cuando pasó junto a él.

El viaje de regreso a la prisión fue como un año en silencio. Rick estaba petrificado por su familia y Tony estaba casi convencido de que Bruce había muerto. Cuando el grupo llegó al patio, la luz del día picó en sus ojos. Rick dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

"¿No ha aparecido nadie?" Preguntó el líder a Beth.

"No, nadie." Contestó ella.

Rick se frotó la cara. "Bien. Volveremos, Glenn, T-…" El llanto de un bebé hizo a Rick detenerse y la alegría y esperanza se dibujaron en su rostro.

Maggie caminó lentamente hacia el patio acunando a un pequeño bebé y Carl iba tras ella, su rostro estaba pálido. El corazón de Rick se hundió al ver que no aparecía. Rick miró a su hijo, que estaba en silencio y luego se giró a Maggie. Cuando el ex oficial estaba a punto de romperse oyó pisadas detrás de suyo. No quería dar la vuelta. ¿Y si no era Lori? Había sido cruel con ella en los últimos meses y le gustaría poder tener todo de vuelta.

Cuando Rick se volvió lentamente vio a Bruce sosteniendo a Lori en sus brazos. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y le dio a su esposo una sonrisa débil. Rick dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y dio una pequeña risa, corrió a su esposa y le dio un beso en la cabeza y la mejilla. "Lo siento." Susurró el hombre mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Aún no está fuera de peligro." Declaró Bruce. "Necesitamos antibióticos en caso de que tenga una infección."

Rick se incorporó y se limpió la cara manchada de tierra con lágrimas. "Los buscaremos." Dijo entre lágrimas. Le dio a Bruce un abrazo suave tratando de no lastimar a Lori en el proceso, sabía que si no fuera por el grupo de Tony hoy habrían sufrido muchas pérdidas en su grupo.

* * *

Cuando el gobernador había regresado con los vehículos y las armas del ejército, había hecho reunir a los habitantes de Woodbury y contado una historia, pero tanto Michonne como Natasha sabían que era falsa. La morena había examinado los vehículos que trajeron de vuelta, mientras que Natasha estuvo a la sombra de Milton tratando de averiguar por qué el gobernador lo favoreció.

La pelirroja siguió al doctor hasta un pequeño edificio, lo vio entrar en él y se escondió tras un arbusto grande con mucha vegetación. Unos momentos más tarde Natasha oyó pasos que se acercaban. "Ya te dije, Merle." Escuchó la mujer la voz del Gobernador. "Hasta no tener pruebas concretas sobre el paradero de tu hermano, no correré el riesgo."

"Pero él es mi hermano." Merle protestó.

"¡Basta, Merle, no me provoques!" Rompió el Gobernador. Natasha oyó abrirse la puerta y los hombres entraron.

La agente esperó durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que los hombres salieron. Aguardó hasta que el sonido de la charla y los pasos desaparecieran para ponerse de pie. Se dispuso a abrir la cerradura de la puerta y entró en la habitación.

El cuarto era misterioso y oscuro. Suaves sonidos provenían de una camilla de metal que tenía una sábana encima. Se movió con cautela hasta el camastro y poco a poco retiró la cubierta blanca. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando saltó hacia atrás por un zombie que estaba atado a la camilla, la bestia apretó la mandíbula y se sacudió violentamente tratando de liberarse. La parte posterior de su cráneo estaba removida y los cables sobresalían de su cerebro. Natasha se sintió enferma, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Merle.

"Bueno, bueno, Roja. El Gobernador no es aficionado a los intrusos, ya sabes." Merle sostenía un cuchillo de guardia sobre la garganta de Natasha y su otra mano estaba enredada en su pelo rojo tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. "Ahora, ¿qué sabes acerca de mi hermano?" Gruñó el sureño.

Natasha mantuvo la calma mientras sentía la hoja de metal fría contra su garganta. "No es mucho, pero podemos ayudarnos entre los dos."

Merle dio un resoplido. "Lo dudo."

"Sabes también como yo que el Gobernador no va a dejar que te vayas, eres demasiado valioso. Él no va a arriesgar que te encuentres con Daryl y lo abandones." Sintió que Merle aflojaba un poco su control sobre ella. "Puedo hacer que te deje ir."

"¿Qué hay para ti?" Gruñó Merle.

"Tu hermano está con mi grupo y tengo que encontrarlo." Natasha miró a los ojos de Merle, que consideraba la oferta.

El hombre soltó a Natasha y se apartó de ella. "Bien, pero haces algo malo y te corto la garganta yo mismo." El campesino la señaló con su cuchillo. "Ahora, sal de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión." Escupió.

Natasha salió del edificio sabiendo que tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer al Gobernador para que Merle volviera a la granja con ella.

**¡Hola! Otro capítulo largo, espero que les guste. Ya ven cómo se cambia la historia original de TWD con la presencia del grupo de Tony. Ya estamos por los últimos capítulos, que serán bastante decisivos. Un saludo para todas, en especial para MrsMoonlight, Alexis, vane y todas las que me dejan review =3**

**Alexis: a mí igualmente me gustó el desarrollo de la relación de Bruce y Carol, porque son tal para cual. Carol es una mujer muy tranquila y tierna, lo que necesita Bruce para estar en paz. Jaja, sí, larga vida a Tony Stark! Concuerdo contigo en que desilusiona encontrarse con una buena historia y que el autor la deje iniciada, es como leer un libro y saltarse el final, o lo mismo con una película. Para ti son las gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacer reviews tan lindos, que en serio me animan a seguir. A tu pregunta, yo soy muy fan de los súperhéroes, de hecho medio friki con todo el cuento de los cómics. Mi equipo favorito son los vengadores, y también los x-men. Iron Man es mi favorito, lo sigo en cómics y películas, y Loki también me encanta como villano. Ya lo conocía por algunos cómics de los vengadores, especialmente los de sus primeras aventuras porque aparece como villano en el primer número y posteriormente en otros más; también como dios nórdico, ya que siempre me encantó la mitología y pues con las películas me terminé de enamorar más del personaje. Actores... obviamente el súper genial Robert Downey Jr, que me dejó fascinada desde las primeras primeras películas que vi de él, todo el elenco en general de Los Vengadores, Jude Law, Hugh Jackman, James Marsden, Will Smith, y muchos más. Ah, y también me gustan más los maduritos xD. Hasta la próxima! :3 **

**Abrazos**


	22. Capítulo veintidós

Natasha se desplazaba en medio de las personas que caminaban por la calle. Necesitaba encontrar a Michonne y el trabajo resultaba difícil. Era el tipo de muer que si no quería ser encontrada, nadie lo haría.

Una figura misteriosa captó la mirada de Natasha y se volvió para ver a su objetivo frente a la casa del gobernador. "Michonne." Agarró su brazo. "Tengo que hablar."

Michonne no apartó la mirada de la casa vacía. "Pues habla." Dijo rotundamente.

Natasha la llevó hasta un rincón desierto. "Tenemos que ofrecer nuestros servicios al Gobernador como parte de su investigación." Michonne la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "Escucha, las dos sabemos que Andrea no se irá, y también sabemos que aún si nos dejaran ir, nos cazarían." La pelirroja miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la escuchaba. "Nos unimos al equipo de investigación y disponemos de él. Luego nos encontramos con el resto de mi grupo."

Michonne tomó un momento antes de hablar. "Y, ¿qué hay de Andrea?

Natasha miró al suelo. "Si tengo razón, vamos a tener que volver por un par de cosas de todos modos, así que podemos regresar por ella y revelarle qué clase de hombre es realmente el Gobernador." Michonne solo asintió con la cabeza. "Merle va a responder por nosotras con el Gobernador…"

"Estás confiando en él." Escupió Michonne.

"Yo no confío en nadie, solo en mí." Respondió con firmeza. Michonne la miró y pasó junto a ella mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la calle. No confiaba en Merle y ciertamente no quería trabajar con ese hombre.

Merle vio a Michonne caminando y se giró al callejón donde estaba Natasha. "¿Y?" Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

"Está con nosotros. Te llevo de vuelta con Daryl y luego yo podré volver a casa." Natasha comenzó a sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago. ¿Y si Clint y los otros no habían sobrevivido? Había pensado mucho en esto durante su viaje con Michonne y Andrea, ya deberían haberse tropezado con el grupo en algún momento.

"Vamos, chica, déjame ya algo de comida." Merle le dio un guiño coqueto y la llevó de vuelta a la calle bulliciosa. Se volvió a la mujer y supo que estaba tomando un riesgo enorme al apuñalar al Gobernador por la espalda. Si el plan de la pelirroja no funcionaba o el Gobernador se enteraba, estaría muerto. Merle empezó a tener dudas acerca de todo el plan.

Natasha sonrió a la tranquilidad de Woodbury, pensando en cómo algo tan perfecto podría tener un mal tan siniestro. Miró a Merle de pie junto a ella y cogió dos platos de comida de un vendedor ambulante que caminaba hacia ella. "Gracias." Se sentó en un banco y el hombre se puso a su lado. "Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Por lo que Natasha había visto, Merle era un hombre leal y le resultaba difícil creer que se convertiría en un traidor tan fácilmente, en especial por alguien que no conocía.

Merle masticó su comida con la mirada al frente. "Tienes razón, él no dejará que me vaya y necesito encontrar a mi hermano." Colocó otro trozo de carne en su boca. "Así que, ¿cuál es tu problema, Roja?" Preguntó entre bocados.

Natasha jugó con la comida de su plato. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Merle volvió la cabeza para mirarla con una ligera fascinación. "Quiero decir, no hay un montón de hombres que me puedan poner de rodillas, y lo hiciste desde el primer día que nos conocimos."

Natasha lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió que de alguna manera podía relacionarse con el sureño, ambos mantenían una barrera y parecían estar tratando de corregir su pasado. Había estado tratando por años de limpiar sus cuentas y Merle parecía empeñado en buscar a su hermano.

"Merle." El Gobernador se paró frente a la pareja. "Escuché que querías hablar conmigo."

El aludido se limpió la mano en la camisa. "Sí, es sobre el equipo de investigación de mañana."

El Gobernador puso las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos se perdieron en Andrea que caminaba por la calle. "Vamos a hablar de esto adentro, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo esté listo para mañana por la noche."

Merle siguió a su líder hasta el laboratorio de investigación en donde Milton trabajaba en un experimento. "La Roja también quiere formar parte del equipo con la otra." Observó que el Gobernador parecía casi sorprendido por la noticia.

"¿Y por qué no me han dicho nada?" Preguntó llevándose las manos al pantalón.

Merle se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez porque no han tenido la oportunidad, has estado un montón de tiempo con la rubia." Mantuvo sus ojos en el Gobernador, no estaba seguro si con ese comentario se pasó de la raya.

Milton jugó con sus gafas. "Personalmente creo que es una gran idea. Me daría la oportunidad de mostrarle a Natasha mi investigación y sobre cómo agarramos a los mordedores." Merle sonrió a Milton, daría su huevo izquierdo si el doctor pensaba que tendría la oportunidad de impresionar a la pelirroja.

El Gobernador miró al suelo y se lamió los labios. No había manera posible de que las mujeres asumieran la totalidad de su equipo y si lo intentaban, podrían atraparlas y dejarlas a los mordedores. "Por supuesto, no veo por qué no, pero Merle, eres totalmente responsable de ellas. Cualquier cosa que hagas, ya sabes, en la cabeza." Merle había estado en Woodbury suficiente tiempo como para convertirse en el segundo al mando, el Gobernador confiaba en el sureño para cuidar de cualquier trabajo sucio.

* * *

La cárcel estaba llena de alegría y esperanza. El bebé de Lori y de Rick había empujado al grupo en acción para hacer la prisión más segura para todos. Algunos miembros del grupo habían decidido limpiar cada rincón, mientras otros trabajaban en proyectos varios. Sophia y Carl salieron de la celda de Lori tomados de la mano.

"¿Podemos ir a ayudar a Beth, Maggie y Hershel a organizar el área de la granja?" Preguntó Carl a Rick. "Mamá dice que te pregunte."

Rick tenía a su hija en brazos, miró a Carl y a Sophia y sonrió a la joven pareja. "Claro, ten cuidado y haz todo lo que te diga Hershel." El muchacho sonrió y ambos salieron aún de la mano del bloque de celdas.

Daryl estaba junto a Rick que ahora mecía a la recién nacida. "¿Tiene un nombre?" Preguntó mirando al líder y a la niña.

"Todavía no nos hemos resuelto por uno." Rick se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo a la pregunta con voz de bebé, haciendo a Daryl sonreír. Su intrépido líder se estaba convirtiendo en un bebé gigante.

Tony entró pavoneándose en la habitación y abrió los brazos de par en par. "¡Hágase la luz!" Gritó levantando las manos hasta el techo. Las luces parpadearon en el bloque de celdas y toda la habitación se iluminó. "Así es, chicos, tío Tony ha traído la luz mediante la reparación del generador." Axel entró a la habitación. "Ah, y el viejo Axel ayudó." Tony le dio al hombre unas palmaditas en la espalda. Rick sonrió, finalmente todo iba bien para el grupo.

"Glenn y yo iremos a recoger suministros mañana." Dijo Daryl con una sonrisa al bebé.

Tony se acercó al pequeño bulto en brazos de Rick y le frotó la mejilla con el dedo. "Yo voy contigo, tengo que encontrar equipo."

Daryl estaba a punto de discutir cuando T-Dogg y Clint entraron riendo y bromeando. "Limpiamos los niveles más bajos." Dijo el moreno a Rick.

"Y las calderas." Agregó el arquero. "Oscar y Glenn están por las oficinas."

"Si continuamos así, la prisión será completamente segura para el final de la semana." Respondió Rick. "Será mejor que regrese con Lori para que alimente al bebé." Rick se acercó lentamente a la celda de su mujer.

Glenn y Oscar entraron a toda velocidad. "¡Chicos!" Gritó el asiático. "Encontramos los planos para la sala de armas." Dijo sacudiendo un mapa y un archivo en el aire.

Tony arrebató el archivo de la mano de Glenn. "Pensé que no te gustaba que te entregaran cosas." Se quejó el menor.

Tony extendió el mapa sobre la mesa del bloque de celdas y el grupo se reunió a su alrededor. "No me lo entregaste, además eres como de la familia así que no cuenta." Señaló un camino claro en el mapa. "Podemos llegar fácilmente por este lugar."

Oscar se inclinó aún más sobre el hombro de Tony. "¿Qué hay de los caminantes? Hay demasiados como para que los podamos manejar."

Tony sonrió y en un gesto con la mano en el aire desestimó las palabras de Oscar. "Tal vez para nosotros, pero en un espacio abierto, hay bastante por donde pisar fuerte. Conozco la forma de llegar a la sala de armas con seguridad reduciendo el número de zombies en un solo golpe." Sonrió ampliamente cuando Bruce salió de la celda de Lori, parecía confundido por la mirada en el rostro de Tony, y sabía que solo podía significar problemas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó lentamente mirando con nerviosismo.

Tony le hizo un guiño. "Bruce, tenemos un trabajo para El Otro, así que prepárate."

Banner levantó las manos. "Oh, no, lo digo en serio. No."

Tony puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo. "Vamos, ahora voy a estar contigo, todo estará bien." Bruce sacudió la cabeza y el otro genio hizo un mohín. "Está bien, no lo hagas por mí, ni siquiera por el equipo, hazlo por los niños. Piensa en cuántos zombies podrías sacar y hacer la celda más segura para Carl, Sophia y la niña Tonie."

Bruce suspiró, Tony lograba convencerlo fácilmente. "Está bien, pero no importa cuántas veces llames Tonie al bebé, ese no será su nombre."

El inventor resopló. "Vamos, a Lori le gusta el nombre."

"Lori solo quería que te callaras." Replicó Daryl, Tony le sacó la lengua el campesino frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿quién va a la sala de armas?" Preguntó.

Tony se rascó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor como si escogiera un equipo en la clase de gimnasia. "Bien, yo –es un hecho-, Bruce, tú, Clint y T-Dogg." Se dirigió a la puerta de la celda y dio la vuelta. "Estaremos en el patio en… diez minutos." Dijo señalando a sus compañeros.

Daryl cogió su ballesta y la puso al hombro. "¿Cómo es que no lo has matado todavía?" Dijo a Bruce, que se encogió de hombros.

"Por alguna razón, al Otro Sujeto realmente le gusta." Banner señaló de nuevo a la celda de Lori. "Alguien tiene que hacérselo saber a Rick."

Daryl miró a la habitación, no vio a Rick poner mucha resistencia desde que estaba concentrado en su hija. "Yo lo haré." Dixon se dirigió a la celda de su líder, secretamente esperaba tener la oportunidad de sostener a la niña.

* * *

Todo el grupo estaba en el patio de la prisión esperando la llegada de Tony.

"No entiendo." Dijo T-Dogg mientras jugaba con su arma. "¿Cómo es que la persona que arregla la hora de encuentro nunca llega a tiempo?" Estaba empezando a frustrarse esperando a Tony, y si él no se apresuraba se haría de noche.

Tony vino caminando hacia el grupo con Axel a su lado. "¿Dónde has estado?" El tono amargo de Daryl no pareció molestar al genio.

"Axel y yo hemos estado trabajando en algo que a va a hacer matar zombies mucho más fácil." Miró los rostros molestos frente a él. "Entonces, ¿listos?" Preguntó repartiendo bolsas a cada miembro.

El equipo se dirigió a la puerta, con Bruce al frente. "Ábrela." Dijo Tony a Axel. La puerta se abrió y se trasladaron. Daryl y Clint derribaron algunos zombies que venían en su dirección, Tony puso su mano en la espalda de Bruce. "De acuerdo." Banner dejó fluir su ira y su cuerpo se contorsionó en una masa verde. Axel lanzó un grito de terror. "Tranquilo." Dijo Stark. "Es de nuestro equipo."

Un zombie se dirigió al grupo y Hulk lo golpeó arriba y abajo con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo se hizo irreconocible. T-Dogg se apartó nervioso de la bestia verde y comprobó el mapa. "Vamos por aquí." Señaló.

Comenzaron a hacer su camino a través del bosque, el grupo decidió tomar la ruta más rápida. Con el Hulk al frente no había ninguna amenaza. La bestia rugió y pisoteó, Daryl se agachaba un par de veces para esquivar a los caminantes lanzados en su dirección. No estaba seguro de si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero podía jurar que vio una sonrisa en el Hulk cuando le tiraba los restos de cadáveres.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo llegara a un pequeño edificio rodeado de una cerca de malla. Los zombies lentamente caminaron por el interior, arrastrándose rumbo a su festín. Sus manos estaban extendidas y arañaban hacia el equipo, lanzando repugnantes gemidos hambrientos.

"Oye, Gran Verde." Tony miró a Hulk, que bajó la mirada y dio un resoplido. "Si quieres ve y haz amigos. Limpia el camino para nosotros."

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hulk, dejó escapar un gran rugido bestial y corrió hacia la cerca. La rompió como si fuera una hoja de papel, los zombies avanzaron hacia el gigante tratando de rasgar su cuerpo. Hulk atrapó a uno de ellos y lo arrojó hacia Daryl.

"¡Qué carajo!" Espetó Dixon.

Tony sonrió socarronamente. "Tal vez si fueras más amable conmigo, el tipo grande te trataría mejor." Daryl resopló y Stark se encogió de hombros. "Es solo una idea. Bien, vamos por las armas."

El grupo se trasladó a la armería dejando a Hulk con su diversión. Tan pronto como entraron, un caminante apareció para que la flecha de Daryl lo matara al instante. "No veremos nada en la oscuridad." Se quejó Dixon. Incluso con la antorcha era difícil encontrar el camino.

"Espera." Murmuró Tony, se quitó la camisa y utilizó su reactor para iluminar.

"Gracias." Respondió Daryl.

Se movieron hasta la otra puerta que daba a una habitación repleta de armas y equipo antimotines, colgado cuidadosamente en las paredes. "Miren todo esto." T-Dogg observó todo con ojos de niño en Navidad.

"Recojamos todo." Ordenó Tony. La cantidad de armas y municiones era impresionante y Tony se sorprendió de que el lugar no hubiera sido saqueado, pero, ¿quién sería tan tonto como para arriesgarse con todos los zombies que pastaban libremente?

El arsenal fue recogido, cada miembro llevaba tantas armas como podía. Sus bolsos estaban a rebosar y los cañones fueron colocados sobre sus hombros. "Regresemos." Gruñó Daryl.

El grupo salió a la calle, el Hulk vagaba alrededor de los cadáveres. Empezó a enojarse rompiendo cualquier cosa que mostrara vida. "Bien hecho, grandote." Tony dio unas palmaditas en la enorme mano de Hulk. "Hora de volver."

T-Dogg observó al gigante. "¿Así que hace lo que te pide?" Preguntó.

Tony sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "No, él es su propio dueño. Nos respetamos lo suficiente como para trabajar en equipo. Suena como alguien que ambos conocemos." Stark se giró a Daryl y le sonrió. A pesar de que se burlaban entre sí, los dos se respetaban mutuamente y sabían que contaban con el uno con el otro.

T-Dogg rio y Daryl y Hulk volvieron sus cabezas para mirar con la misma mueca. "¿De qué te ríes?" Gruñó Dixon.

Tony miró al campesino con sus ojos llenos de inocencia. "Nada, T. sólo dijo una broma." Daryl bufó y continuó caminando.

La prisión se hizo visible y Axel estaba con Rick en la puerta. Ambos palidecieron ante la aproximación de Hulk. Rick solo había oído historias de Lori y de los otros sobre el Hulk y hasta ahora siempre pensó que exageraban, pero pudo ver que no era así. Abrió la puerta y el grupo entró. Hulk casi derribó a Axel cuando pasó junto al pequeño hombre.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Preguntó Rick, Tony asintió hacia Hulk que se paseaba por la hierba resoplando y gruñendo.

Stark se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes entren y yo esperaré a que Bruce regrese para darle ropa."

"Uno de los generadores está teniendo un problema." Dijo Axel a Tony, sin apartar los ojos de Hulk.

Tony fue a abrir la boca, pero Daryl habló primero. "Me quedaré con él, ve a resolverlo." El millonario dio un guiño cálido y se marchó con el viejo.

Daryl esperó alrededor de un cuarto de hora para que Hulk se redujera. En primer lugar la criatura se desaceleró, luego cayó de rodillas y soltó un rugido. Su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir y cambiar hasta que Bruce se inclinó de nuevo sobre sus piernas temblando violentamente. Daryl tomó su poncho y lo colocó sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Bruce.

"Gracias." Dijo Banner con voz ronca. "¿Están todos bien?" Su voz estaba llena de preocupación, rezaba porque no hubiera herido a alguno de sus amigos.

Daryl lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Todo salió muy bien." El alivio barrió al científico. "Pero dile a tu amigo que si va a lanzarme un andador, mejor rece porque me golpee y me muerda." Bromeó el sureño.

Bruce dio una sonrisa tímida. "Lo siento. No lo controlo."

Daryl asintió. "Tranquilo, no es tan malo." Estabilizó a Bruce y se encogió de hombros. "Mejor entremos o nos perderemos la cena." Los dos hicieron una caminata lenta hasta la prisión. De alguna manera se sentían más cercanos el uno al otro luego de los acontecimientos del día.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, aquí tienen de nuevo al grandote en acción ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado, y si hay algún error, notifíquenlo porfa, a veces no reviso del todo bien las traducciones. Ya faltan pocos capítulos para acabar el fic, pensaba traducir la continuación pero la autora la eliminó luego de dos o tres capítulos u_u Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a quienes comentan o de alguna manera siguen la historia.**

**MrsMoonlight: a tu pregunta, bueno, realmente la contesté más arriba, la autora del fic estaba haciendo una secuela que se veía muy interesante, pero la eliminó. Si por alguna razón la revive, por supuesto la traduciré.**

**Alexis: Yo para el dibujo me considero un desastre moderado, sinceramente no es lo mío, no nací muy dotada que digamos para las artes, soy más del lado matemático y esas cosas. Creo que como friki que soy, me gusta Star Trek xD, pero estoy en parciales en la facultad así que no he tenido tiempo para ir a ver la última, y con respecto a rápidos y furiosos no sigo mucho sus pelis pero me he visto varias, y también me gustan los autos, estudio ingeniería así que estoy en constante relación con los vehículos. Por cierto, soy de Colombia. Ah, supongo que cuando leas esto ya habrá pasado lo del parque fundidora, así que espero que hayas tenido éxitos. Saludos!**


	23. Capítulo veintitrés

Merle, en un pequeño y sucio cuarto de baño, dio un profundo suspiro. Nunca había sido un hombre que dejara que sus emociones le afectaran, pero aquel día se sentía nervioso. Era una sensación que muy pocas veces experimentaba en su vida, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Merle empezó a pensar en todos los problemas que podrían ocurrir; Natasha podía traicionarlo y asesinarlo después de que se enterara de lo que sabía acerca de las misteriosas conversaciones por radio, el gobernador podía encontrarlos y matarlos a todos, pero lo peor de todo, y lo más importante, que tenía a Merle con una sensación de malestar en su estómago, es que todo el trabajo fuera en vano y su hermano menor ya estuviera muerto.

Se miró en el espejo roto. "No es momento de ser un cobarde." Se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza.

Salió del baño y cogió su cuchillo y la pistola de la cama, se acercó a la puerta y echó un último vistazo alrededor. Si las cosas iban según lo planeado, nunca volvería a ver esa habitación.

Merle salió del cuarto para encontrar a Natasha esperándolo. La mujer parecía lista, llevaba un top, un chaleco y unos jeans negros, dos fundas de pistola puestas en cada muslo y un machete atado a la espalda. "Luces bien, Roja." Merle utilizó su tono coqueto con Natasha.

"Terminemos con esto." Respondió fríamente. Había aprendido desde muy joven que cuando estaba en una misión, debía ir sin emociones, y esa fue una lección que trató de aprender toda su vida, librándose del apego a la gente y de tener que lidiar con su pérdida. "Tim, Crowley y Milton vienen con nosotros." Sabía que no tendría ningún problema en matar a esos hombres, pero eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Merle, y esperaba que el campesino no tuviera problemas con la horrible tarea de asesinarlos.

Merle se limitó a asentir. "Está bien, vamos antes de que tu Rottweiler* ataque a alguien." Se sentía bien trabajando con Natasha, incluso confiaba en ella un poco, pero Michonne era una completa salvaje; aún no tenía la confianza de la mujer.

Merle y Natasha caminaron hacia un camión que los esperaba. La pelirroja notó que Milton llevaba una especie de chaqueta con mangas plateadas. "¿Qué es eso?" Susurró a Merle.

El cazador dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh, es la chaqueta para mordedoras de Milty. Él dice que detendrá las mordidas de los caminantes, pero nunca la ha probado." Dio un resoplido suave. "Me gustaría ver si puede evitar una bala."

Natasha hizo caso omiso del comentario y miró a su alrededor para buscar a Michonne. Al principio no pudo verla, y no fue hasta que estuvieron más cerca de la camioneta que Romanoff pudo ver a su amiga merodeando en las sombras.

Natasha se apartó de Merle y se acercó a Michonne. "¿Estás lista?"

Michonne no dijo nada, se levantó y miró a la agente. Después de unos momentos de silencio, respondió. "Él no debe ser de confianza." Asintió hacia Merle. "Te apuñalará por la espalda tan pronto te descuides."

Natasha se cruzó de brazos. "Sé lo que hago, confía en mí."

La morena miró a su compañera. "Sólo confío en mí." Respondió y la pelirroja se sintió incómoda con sus propias palabras utilizadas en su contra.

"¡Vamos señoritas, en marcha!" Gritó Merle agitando los brazos. "Roja, tú y tu amiga vienen conmigo y Milton atrás. Crowley y Tim tomarán otro de los jeeps, así habrá más espacio."

Natasha se giró a Michonne, pero la mujer se negó a mirarla. Dio un suspiro de frustración y se metió en el vehículo junto a Merle. La morena la siguió lentamente y los autos se pusieron en marcha.

El viaje debió haber llevado por lo menos dos horas antes de que Natasha notara una gran cámara dentro de la tierra en medio del campo. Parecía como si estuviera hecha de algún tipo de metal y provocaba un ruido extraño.

"Inteligente." Dijo la espía en un tono impresionado. "El ruido atrae a los mordedores."

"Sí." Respondió Merle. "Y luego se caen a la derecha de la abertura." Detuvo el camión cerca de la fosa.

Todos salieron de sus vehículos y se dirigieron hacia el agujero. Crowley y Tim miraron los mordedores de abajo, mientras que Milton se acercaba con Michonne.

"¡Tenemos una gran captura hoy, Merle!" Gritó Crowley con entusiasmo.

Natasha se volvió a Merle y después a Michonne, la mirada les hizo saber que estaba lista para atacar. Tanto Merle como Natasha levantaron sus armas y dispararon a Crowley y a Tim. Sus cadáveres cayeron en el foso y los mordedores buscaron sus cuerpos.

Michonne había pateado a Milton hacia el suelo, sujetándolo por la garganta. "No… no, por favor no me mates." Suplicó el doctor. "Por favor, haré lo que quieras."

Natasha se inclinó a Milton. "¿Qué sabes acerca de la comunicación por radio hecha con alguien llamado Pepper?" Miró profundamente en los ojos petrificados del hombre, segura de que él sabía algo, después de todo, era el hombre más inteligente en Woodbury.

Los ojos de Milton se movieron hasta Merle, que le dio una pequeña risa. "¿Qué les dijo este campesino? Porque déjenme decirle, no sabe mucho acerca de la llamada, pero yo sí." Tragó saliva. "Puedo ayudarte." Natasha se giró a Merle, con sus ojos verde-azul entrecerrados hacia él. El sureño hizo el amago de levantar la pistola y luego se detuvo, sabía que si los mataba ahora, entonces todo habría sido en vano y nunca encontraría a Daryl.

"Déjalo." Dijo Natasha a Michonne.

"¡Qué!" Respondieron Merle y Michonne al unísono.

"Nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber." Se volvió a Milton. "¿No es así?" El hombre asintió rápidamente. Michonne retiró de mala gana la espada de la garganta de Milton y lo liberó.

Milton se guitó las gafas y las limpió. "Hasta la semana pasada tuvieron que ponerse en contacto con nosotros primero, pero desde eso he estado trabajando en un amplificador que nos permite tener un mayor contacto con ellos."

"¿Dónde estaba el amplificador?" Preguntó Natasha. Una parte de ella sabía que no podría llevarlo con él.

"En Woodbury." Milton miró al suelo. "Pero puedo llevarte a la ubicación de la señal."

Merle resopló. "Puedo hacer eso." Sacó su pistola. "Ya no te necesitamos."

Natasha agarró la mano de Merle y la giró con brusquedad, haciendo al campesino gritar por el sorpresivo dolor y soltar el arma. "Lo necesitamos." Tomó el arma de Merle y la colocó en su cintura. "Iremos, y una sola palabra para ustedes: un movimiento en falso y no dudaré en matarlos. Merle pude conducir."

Merle no discutió. Odiaba que una mujer le dijera que hacer, pero era plenamente consciente de que esa mujer era peligrosa y no debía ponerse en peligro con ella.

* * *

El viaje fue silencioso. Natasha se sentó al frente con Merle, mientras Michonne tomó la parte de atrás cuidando a Milton, que la miraba con un profundo odio y desconfianza. Toda esa situación la hizo sentir incómoda. Andrea había sido víctima de los encantos del Gobernador y a Natasha no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para llegar a casa. La parte fría y solitaria de Michonne deseaba nunca haber conocido a las dos mujeres.

"Hemos llegado." Anunció Merle rompiendo el silencio.

"Salgan." Ordenó Natasha.

Cuando el grupo salió del coche, Natasha se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Ese era el lugar exacto en donde su equipo había entrado al nuevo y extraño mundo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Michonne con frialdad.

"Encendemos la radio y sólo hay que esperar." Respondió Milton. Natasha se deslizó en el Jeep y encendió la radio. Milton se giró a Michonne, asegurándose de que ella no estaba cerca de Merle. "Podríamos volver." Susurró el doctor al sureño.

"¿Qué?" Miró Merle confundido.

"Volver… a Woodbury. Podemos decirle al gobernador que nos atacaron los mordedores. Prometo que no diré ninguna palabra de tu… indiscreción al Gobernador." Milton echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que las mujeres estaban fuera del alcance de su voz. "Nos matarán de todos modos."

Merle apretó los dientes y pensó la oferta. Incluso si quisiera matar a las mujeres, no tenía el amra en su bolsillo y el cuchillo no iba a ser suficiente para ambas. Decidió que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. "¿Por qué no te callas la puta boca, Milty?" Susurró y luego dirigió su atención a Natasha en el jeep. "¿Nada aún, Roja?" Gritó.

Romanoff escuchó el ruido estático de la radio. "Vamos, Pepper." Susurró, pero no hubo nada. La agente sacudió la cabeza.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre." Michonne decapitó a un mordedor que se aproximaba. "Habrán más mordedores cuando caiga la noche, sin mencionar que el Gobernador enviará un equipo de búsqueda si no regresamos."

Natasha suspiró. "Está bien… vamos a buscar un lugar para alojarnos que esté cerca y volveremos los próximos días." Luego miró a Michonne. "Sabes que puedes irte. No me debes nada."

"Me quedo." Respondió sin rodeos. "No te dejaré ahora." Se cruzó de brazos y dio una mirada firme. "Estamos en esto juntas."

* * *

El Gobernador se sentó en su despacho, tenía las manos cruzadas delante de él escuchando la noticia de que su grupo de investigación no había vuelto. Se frotó la cara y luego cerró las manos sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? No debió confiar en las extrañas.

Se puso de pie. "Shupert, ve a buscar a Garguilo, dile que lo llevaremos a su primera misión." Shupert asintió y salió de la habitación. El Gobernador tomó su navaja y jugó con la cuchilla. No sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido con su equipo, pero él sabía una cosa: si lo habían traicionado, los haría pagar.

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la puerta donde Shupert y Garguilo lo esperaban. "Jackson." Llamó al hombre en la puerta. "Si Merle y los demás regresan, diles que me esperen en mi despacho." Luego se metió en un jeep.

"Por supuesto, Gob." Volvió a llamar, abrió la puerta y el jeep se alejó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Gobernador llegara hasta la fosa del centro del campo.

"¿Qué crees que pasó?" Preguntó Shupert mientras se acercaba a la cámara y miraba con asco. "Jefe, por aquí." El Gobernador se unió al hombre y miró hacia los mordedores en el pozo que luchaban por un cadáver. "¿No es esa la pañoleta de Crowley?" Preguntó nerviosamente.

El Gobernador sintió que su rabia comenzaba a surgir, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que había sido una trampa. "Tenemos que encontrar a los otros." Volvió al jeep, todo su cuerpo rebosaba de ira, iba a hacer pagar a los traidores. "Vamos, muchachos, tenemos que seguir."

Comenzó a conducir por un largo tramo de carretera, no estaba seguro de qué dirección había tomado, su única idea al respecto fue que el pequeño grupo rebelde había tratado de ir lo más lejos posible de Woodbury. Se detuvo en un pueblo en el camino tratando de decidir por dónde habrían huido. Avanzando, se encontró con la autopista, que era una de las zonas rojas más grandes que conocían. Nadie sería tan tonto como para dirigirse hacia una manada de bestias mordedoras. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el Gobernador decidió que irían a la izquierda.

"Entonces Jefe, ¿tendremos que tomarlos como rehenes?" Preguntó Shupert. Había sido amigo de Crowley, Tim y Merle por un tiempo y no imaginaba a ninguno de sus amigos traicionando al Gobernador.

El líder se aferró al volante. "Creo que sí." Dijo a Shupert. "Esas mujeres mataron a nuestros hombres y ahora están en la carretera. Tenemos que encontrarlas y eliminarlas antes de que ellas lo hagan."

"¡Árbol!" Gritó Garguilo. El Gobernador volvió a la carretera y rápidamente clavó los pies en los frenos, haciendo que el coche patinara fuera de la vía directamente hacia una zanja.

"¿Están todos bien?" Sonó la voz alarmada del Gobernador. Ambos hombres asintieron. "Bien, tendremos que andar desde aquí."

Los hombres bajaron del jeep, todos ellos estaban ligeramente afectados por lo sucedido. Garguilo miró el árbol caído con fascinación. "Se levantó desde las raíces."

Shupert se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez el viento lo hizo."

Garguilo negó con la cabeza. "No hemos tenido ningún viento fuerte y si fuera el viento, ¿qué hizo que el árbol viniera hasta aquí? Mira lo lejos que están." Shupert y el Gobernador analizaron la línea de árboles. Garguilo tenía razón, los árboles estaban demasiado lejos de la carretera como para que uno de ellos llegara hasta allí sólo por el viento.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo, que alguien lo puso aquí a propósito?" Preguntó Shupert mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Vamos muchachos, volvamos a casa." El Gobernador caminó hacia el bosque, sabiendo que era la forma más rápida de volver a Woodbury.

Mientras los tres hombres se dirigieron por el bosque, un par de cosas más extrañas les llamó la atención, como mordedores partidos en dos, o rotos en mil pedazos y árboles arrancados y dispersos por todo el bosque.

Garguilo se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. "¡Qué demonios!" Su tono petrificado llamó la atención del Gobernador, que caminó hasta el muchacho y miró una huella gigante marcada en la tierra.

El líder miró la huella, se inclinó y pasó sus dedos por la gran forma en el barro. "Bueno." Se puso en pie y sacó su arma. "Vamos a ver quién o qué hizo esto."

Los hombres comenzaron a seguir las pistas sólo para ser llevados hasta una mayor destrucción. Los mordedores estaban destruidos por completo y en algunas partes del bosque parecía como si una bomba hubiera caído sobre los árboles hasta arrasarlos. El grupo llegó hasta el borde del bosque y el Gobernador escuchó una risa. Levantó la mano en señalización para que los otros hombres se detuvieran, avanzando lentamente a través de los árboles que los ocultaban de la vista.

"Pues… mira lo que tenemos aquí." Susurró el Gobernador, mirando a Sophia perseguida por Carl en el patio de la prisión. "Un nuevo grupo."

El Gobernador observó que los niños corrían riéndose el uno al otro cuando oyó una nueva voz que venía desde el patio. "Vamos, la cena está preparada y no me pasé toda la mañana rastreando su comida para que se eche a perder."

"Ay, Daryl, ¡cinco minutos más!" Pidió Sophia.

"¡Ahora!" El tono del sureño hizo que los muchachos se movieran al doble de velocidad.

El Gobernador miró a Shupert. "Quiero un hombre vigilado aquí todos los días. Quiero que se mantenga fuera de la vista y averigüe lo que hizo esas huellas, ¿entendido?"

"Claro, Gob, ¿y luego qué?" Preguntó el hombre.

El Gobernador sonrió. "Luego tomaremos lo que es nuestro."

**Hola hola! Luego de una gran tardanza que lamento mucho, regreso aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya ven cómo se complican las cosas en estos últimos capítulos. Agradezco que pasen y que dejen un review. **

**Alexis: te felicito por lo del evento y gracias como siempre por tu comentario. Por cierto, sé que odiarás al Gobernador aún más con este cap :P Y sí, de mis cosas favoritas en el capítulo pasado fue Hulk en acción arremetiendo contra el pobre Daryl. Un saludo!**

**MrsMoonlight: creo que hay un problema en el sistema porque no me llegan todos tus msj :/ Trataré de solucionarlo. **

**Y a todas las demás -que por cierto no he vuelto a ver casi reviews suyos =(- un saludo y un abrazo.**


	24. Capítulo veinticuatro

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que Natasha y compañía habían escapado de Woodbury. Tomaron como refugio una pequeña granja cerca del claro del bosque. Merle había sido de gran ayuda en la cacería para mantenerlos alimentados. Milton, por su parte, intentó escapar en dos ocasiones y ahora mantenía atado a una viga de madera en el granero todo el tiempo. Merle sugirió matarlo en varias ocasiones, pero Natasha descartó la idea. Ella sentía que les sería útil en algún momento.

Natasha hizo el viaje de regreso hasta el pequeño claro del bosque con Merle. Michonne se había quedado atrás en el granero para mantener un ojo sobre Milton.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si no los contactas pronto?" Merle estaba empezando a molestarse por esperar. "Quiero ir a buscar a mi hermano."

"Sólo un día más y luego seguiremos adelante." Contestó ella. Podía notar que Merle se impacientaba y si pasaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar, lo más probable era que el Gobernador los encontraría.

Natasha detuvo el jeep y encendió la radio. El muy familiar zumbido de estática retumbaba en el coche. Había empezado a pensar que ambos hombres la llevaban en una búsqueda inútil, cuando un fuerte crujido llenó el vehículo y apareció una voz entre las ondas.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?"

"Pepper, ¿eres tú?" Natasha sintió que el alivio barría sobre ella.

"Natasha, ¡oh, gracias a Dios!" Pepper sonaba tan aliviada como la otra mujer. "¿Tony está contigo?"

Romanoff no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego respondió. "Nos separamos pero voy a buscarlo."

"¿Está… está bien?" Preguntó Pepper en voz baja.

"La última vez que lo vi estaba bien y sé que no debe estar muy lejos. Confía en mí, Pepper. Lo encontraré."

Natasha creyó oír un pequeño ruido que le indicó que la mujer lloraba al otro extremo de la radio. "Podemos enviar a Steve y a Thor…"

La agente la interrumpió. "No, los necesitamos allá, yo voy a encontrar al resto y llevarlos de vuelta. Mantente al tanto de nuestra localización todos los días, ¿bien?"

"Está bien, Natasha, pero por favor date prisa." La línea se cortó.

Natasha miró a Merle. "Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar una aguja en un pajar."

* * *

Lori se sentó en la mesa con su bebé en brazos. La niña era la cosa más perfecta que jamás había visto, y había logrado acercar a Rick a su familia. La mujer sabía que había cometido errores en el pasado, pero aún así todo el mundo los había tenido y ahora estaba tratando de corregirlos.

Tony entró a la habitación y miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con los rostros suaves y cálidos de la madre y la niña. "Sabes… ella aún no tiene nombre." Susurró mientras caminaba hacia Lori.

"Lo sé, pero es difícil elegir uno." Sonrió la mujer. "Carl parecía un Carl cuando nació; ella no se ve como un nombre."

"Bueno, todos hemos propuesto nombres que van desde Pequeña Patea-Traseros hasta Liberty, así que tienes un montó de opciones." Tony observó el lugar otra vez. "¿Has visto a Rick?"

Lori se puso de pie. "Está en el patio con los otros. Iba a terminar de alimentar a la niña y luego me iba a unir a ellos." Lori y Tony salieron del pabellón, todas las puertas estaban abiertas desde que el grupo había despejado todos los caminantes puesto que ya no había necesidad de estar encerrados como animales.

El patio estaba lleno de ruido. T-Dogg había encontrado un balón de básquetbol y el juego comenzó. Carol se suponía que dirigía el partido, pero perdió interés después de un rato.

"¡Haces trampa!" Gritó Glenn a Daryl.

El campesino se encogió de hombros. "No estoy haciendo trampa, tú no sabes jugar. No es culpa mía."

Clint se unió al partido. "¡Vamos! ¿Quieres hablar acera de hacer trampa? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Carl?"

El muchacho frunció el ceño. "Si mi papá no me hubiera empujado, no habría caído hacia adelante para accidentalmente tropezarme con Daryl"

"Vamos, Carol, ¡resuelve esto!" Gritó Daryl por encima de la mujer cuya atención estaba completamente sobre el bebé.

Lori entregó su niña a Carol. "Creo que Daryl te habla." Dijo señalando con la cabeza al susodicho.

La mujer mayor levantó la vista para ver a Daryl entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección. "¿Qué?" Preguntó.

"¿Quién tiene razón?" Gritó el hombre señalando a la corte.

Tony se acercó y cogió la pelota, girándola en sus dedos. "Rick, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Stark tomó la pelota en sus manos y la tiró al aro, la bola entró en él y rebotó en el suelo.

Rick se secó el sudor de la frente. "Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

Tony llevó al ex oficial a un lado de la cancha. "Ahora que estamos seguros de que todo está bien, voy a empezar a buscar a Natasha y a Andrea." Rick abrió la boca. "No, no era una pregunta, lo voy a hacer, eso es todo."

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si llevas a Daryl contigo? Podría recoger alguna pista, pueden buscar en el día y volver por la noche." Rick no quería que Tony abandonara el grupo por completo. No quería que le pasara algo malo.

"Está bien, suena como un plan viable." Stark miró la cancha de baloncesto donde Daryl y Clint ahora estaban sujetando a Carl de cabeza. "Creo que es mejor no llevar a Clint, él es uno de nuestros mejores tiradores y me sentiría mejor si estuviera protegiendo al grupo en lugar de acompañarme." Tony no quiso decir la verdadera razón por la que no quería a Clint con él. Estaba preocupado ante la idea de no encontrar a Natasha. O peor aún… encontrarla muerta.

Rick puso una mano firme sobre el hombro del otro. "Vamos a decir que vas a buscar suministros." Luego llamó a Daryl. "Oye, ¿está bien si acompañas a Tony a buscar suministros?"

Daryl aún tenía una de las piernas de Carl. "¿Y ahora qué?" Pareció sorprendido por la solicitud. "Fuimos ayer."

Ambos tiradores colocaron de nuevo a Carl en el suelo y Dixon se acercó a los hombres. "¿Cuál es el problema?" Él sabía que no era cierto, podía descubrir a Rick cuando le mentía.

Grimes caminó hasta el cazador. "Tony quiere encontrar a Natasha y a Andrea."

Daryl asintió. Él había querido volver por las mujeres desde un principio. "Entonces vamos." Ambos hombres empezaron a caminar hacia los coches aparcados. "Yo conduzco."

* * *

El gobernador se sentó en su silla bebiendo whisky. "Entonces…" Tomó un trago y miró al hombre que estaba frente a él.

"Bueno, jefe. Todavía no sabemos quién hizo esas marcas, pero lo que sí sabemos es que hay más o menos dieciséis personas, pero muchas son mujeres y niños."

"Nunca hay que subestimar a una mujer." Gruñó golpeando su vaso contra la mesa. El Gobernador nunca había pensado en las mujeres como una amenaza, hasta que aparecieron Natasha y Michonne. Una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. "La próxima vez que vayas, agárralos y tráelos aquí. Haré que nos digan todo."

El hombre parecía confundido. "¿Cómo planeas hacer eso, jefe?"

"Tengo mis métodos." Dijo el Gobernador antes de recoger la copa y terminar su bebida. Iba a saber todo sobre esa nueva amenaza para él y la aplastaría como a una hormiga bajo su bota.

* * *

Tony estudiaba un mapa de la zona, mientras que Daryl conducía por la carretera desierta. "Entonces, ¿a dónde?" Preguntó el campesino.

Tony chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes. "Yo digo que vayamos de nuevo a la granja. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero podemos buscar la dirección en que las chicas se fueron y empezar desde allí." Luego dobló el mapa. "Nunca se sabe que puedan haber regresado después de que la horda se desvió y que se hayan quedado allí."

, Tony estudió un mapa de la zona, mientras que Daryl conducía por la carretera desierta. "Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?" Preguntó Daryl.

Daryl dio un rápido vistazo a Tony y le dio una sonrisa media. "Como digas, Señor Esperanza y Arco Iris."

"Sabes, búrlate de mí, pero somos más parecidos de lo que piensas." Tony miró por la ventana, levantó la mano delante de sus ojos tratando de bloquear la luz del sol. "Los dos tuvimos malos ratos con nuestros papas, tú llevas las cicatrices físicas y yo llevo las emocionales. La única diferencia es nuestra situación." Daryl levantó una ceja. "Tú desapareciste en ti mismo, cortaste con el resto del mundo, mientras yo juego a ser el tonto poniéndome una máscara que todos puedan ver."

Dixon se quedó en silencio, era la primera vez que había pensado en las similitudes entre él y Stark. "Sí, apuesto a que es muy malo crecer como un niño rico." Respondió rotundamente.

"El dinero no lo es todo." Sonrió Tony. "Es fantástico tener una gran fortuna y es genial para divertirse." Su sonrisa cayó. "Pero mi padre nunca me quiso, me mandó a un internado tan pronto como pudo. Nunca me mostró ningún tipo de amor, siempre me hacía sentir como un fracaso. Todo lo que quería era algo de afecto." Tony suspiró. "Pepper resumió ese afecto para mí la noche en que le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo que las personas solitarias son las más amables, las personas tristes tienen una sonrisa brillante, las personas más afectadas son las más sabias. Todo porque no quieren ver que alguien más sufra como ellas lo hicieron. Con ella no tengo que usar una máscara porque ella me conoce." Tony miró a Daryl. "No tienes que estar solo, eres un hombre bueno. Ya no eres un niño maltratado, ya estás crecido."

Las palabras golpearon a Daryl como una tonelada de ladrillos. "Pepper parece inteligente."

Tony sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo es. Se casará conmigo, ¿no?" Rio mientras Daryl se detenía en la granja.

Ambos hombres salieron del coche y miraron a su alrededor. La granja era un completo desastre, la casa parecía como si hubiera sido desgarrada, un montón de escombros se sentaba en el granero y los establos estaban a punto de derrumbarse. La tristeza llenó a Tony mientras pensaba en lo incapaces que fueron de salvar la granja.

Daryl se puso la ballesta al hombro. "¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Tony dio una vuelta en el lugar con el dedo en el aire. "Por… ¡aquí!" Señaló hacia la casa en ruinas.

Daryl sacó su ballesta y la puso al frente. "Vamos." Ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

* * *

Shupert estaba escondido detrás de un árbol con Garguilo a su lado. Los dos hombres observaban al grupo del patio que parecía tan feliz y sin preocupaciones.

"¿Has notado la falta de mordedores por aquí?" Preguntó Garguilo.

"Sí, es un poco raro, quiero decir, pienso que deberían haber más." Shupert dio la vuelta al oír fuertes pisadas. "Dwight." Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a su amigo. "¿Algún cambio?"

Dwight negó con la cabeza. "Un nuevo mensaje del Gobernador, quiere a un miembro de ese grupo para ser interrogado." Puso su arco en el hombro.

Garguilo señaló de nuevo al bosque. "Dos hombres salieron hoy en la mañana. Podríamos ir a buscarlos."

Dwight se pasó las manos por su cabello desordenado. "No es humo lo que perseguimos, no sabemos dónde han ido. Esperemos a que alguien salga. Ahora tengo que volver a Woodbury, el Gobernador necesita preparar cosas." Se alejó dejando solos a Garguilo y Shupert de nuevo.

Shupert dio un resoplido. "Está bien para él decir eso, pero ninguna de estas personas va a salir."

"Shup." Llamó Garguilo en voz baja. "¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Hemos estado observando este grupo desde hace un tiempo y no me parecen una amenaza." Garguilo no quería cuestionar al Gobernador, el hombre le había dado un hogar y Garguilo aprovechó la oportunidad para unirse a los hombres de misiones del Gobernador, pero no podía ver una razón para atacar a un grupo que no representaba una amenaza.

Shupert golpeó a su compañero en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No dejes que el Gobernador te oiga decir eso. Estas personas atacarían Woodbury si tuvieran la oportunidad, lo que hacemos es un servicio público." Garguilo asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

Daryl y Tony habían estado merodeando en el bosque durante horas y lo único que encontraron fue un puñado de zombies y varias ardillas que colgaban en el hombro de Daryl por una cuerda.

"¿Crecer hizo de estas mascotas tus amigas?" Preguntó Tony mirando las ardillas muertas.

Daryl ignoró la pregunta ya que encontró algo mucho más interesante en un ciervo muerto. "Hay alguien por aquí." Dijo mirando el cadáver.

"Podría haber sido comido por los zombies." Sugirió Tony sin querer mirar los restos óseos del animal.

Daryl se puso en cuclillas al lado del ciervo. "Nah, ha sido eviscerado y desollado. Alguien hizo esto." Miró a su alrededor y halló un conjunto de pistas. "Por aquí." Se levantó y siguió las huellas.

Se movían por el bosque con precaución. Ninguno de los dos sabía a qué los llevarían las pistas… o a quién. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un pequeño granero apareciera. Daryl puso un dedo en sus labios y se trasladó igual que un gato hacia el lugar.

Tony sacó la pistola de su cintura, mientras que Daryl puso una mano en la puerta. Stark asintió y Dixon abrió la puerta. El ingeniero se movió rápidamente en el granero con su arma en alto.

"Qué demonios…" Tony bajó la pistola cuando vio a un hombre atado en el establo y corrió hacia él. "Vas a estar bien." Dijo suavemente. Empezó a desatar al hombre. "Daryl, tú vigila." El campesino no respondió. "Daryl…"

Tony se volvió a su compañero que estaba en la puerta del granero. Una mujer estaba detrás de él con una espada en la garganta de Daryl. "Te mueves y mato a tu amigo." Gruñó la mujer. Tony puso su arma en el suelo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

* * *

Carl se acercó a Sophia que estaba sentada sola en el patio con un libro abierto en su regazo. El resto del grupo se había ido, sólo estaba Glenn de guardia.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Preguntó Carl sentándose al lado de la niña.

Sophia pasó una página y sostuvo el antiguo libro. "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde." Respondió. "Bruce me lo dio."

Carl frunció el ceño al ver que Sophia le prestaba más atención al libro que a él. "¿Quieres ir al río?"

Sophia dejó de leer y miró a su amigo. A ella le encantaba el río y hacía un día caluroso. "Le preguntaré a mamá." Se levantó y Carl le tomó la mano.

"O podríamos ir por nuestra cuenta." Sugirió el chico, quería estar a solas con Sophia.

La niña sacudió la cabeza violentamente. "¿Y si algo nos sucede? No, voy a pedirle a mamá." Corrió a la cárcel y Carl siguió detrás de ella. "Oye, mamá." Llamó al entrar al bloque de celdas. "¿Podemos ir al río un rato Carl y yo, por favor?"

Carol miró a la joven pareja. "Sólo si Rick dice que sí y hay un adulto con ustedes."

"Soy prácticamente un adulto." Se quejó Carl mientras salía a buscar a su padre. "Tengo trece años."

Rick estaba en la enfermería con T-Dogg. Los hombres se extraían sangre para que Bruce pudiera experimentar.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo a su hijo.

Carl dio un suspiro. "Carol dice que tenemos que preguntarte si está bien que vayamos al río."

"¿Por qué quieres ir allí?" Colocó un pequeño algodón en la marca de la aguja en su brazo.

Carl rodó los ojos, estaba empezando a hartarse con las preguntas constantes. Él era lo suficientemente grande para llevar un arma y matar a los caminantes, pero parecía que no tenía la edad suficiente para salir de la casa por él mismo. "Queremos ir a nadar y esas cosas."

Rick parecía inseguro de dejarlos salir de la seguridad de la prisión. Bruce notó la mirada de incertidumbre en el rostro de Rick. "Si sirve de algo, puedo ir con ellos." No quería salir de su trabajo, pero Carl era el tipo de chico que aunque le dijeran que no, lo haría de todos modos.

Rick hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, sabía que Bruce sería capaz de mantenerlos a salvo. Confiaba tanto en Bruce como en Hulk para proteger a su familia. "Está bien, pero vuelvan antes del anochecer."

Bruce colocó los tubos de ensayo con sangre en la nevera pequeña y se lavó las manos. "Ustedes dos vayan por lo que necesiten y nos encontramos en el patio." Los dos adolescentes desaparecieron de la habitación y corrieron por el pasillo.

Bruce se sentó en el patio dejando que el sol de la tarde calentara su piel. Miró a su alrededor y no se sintió bien. Se sintió como si alguien le observaba. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó la paranoia. Él siempre pensaba que la gente lo miraba o trataba de cazarlo. Era simplemente el Otro Sujeto que parecía bastante inquieto. "Un centavo por ellos." Gritó Glenn desde la torre de vigilancia.

Bruce miró y sonrió. "Sólo de pensar el precioso día que es hoy." Sintió que una mano tomó la suya, bajó su mirada y vio a Sophia de pie a su lado, ella inclinó el cuerpo contra el suyo. "¿Estás lista?" Preguntó.

Sophia asintió y apretó la mano fuertemente. Adoraba a Bruce, era amable y paciente. Pero no era eso lo que más le gustaba de Bruce. Lo que le encantaba era el Hulk, no era más que una criatura incomprendida.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó Carl impaciente tirando la puerta.

Glenn bajó de la torre y abrió la otra puerta. Bruce asintió en agradecimiento mientras caminaban fuera hacia el río.

* * *

La caminata fue pacífica y relajante, el sonido de los pájaros era como una canción de cuna para el Otro. Bruce apenas lo podía sentir. Vio a Sophia y a Carl de pie por la antigua vía del ferrocarril tomados de la mano y eso le hizo sentir una calidez en su interior. No había nada como el amor joven que brillaba con una luz de esperanza en el mundo.

El río llegó a ver la luz del sol capturando el agua y haciéndola brillar y danzar. Bruce se quedó con las manos en los bolsillos. "Tengan cuidado." Dijo a Sophia y a Carl mientras se quitaban los zapatos y los calcetines para remar en el río.

Sophia se dio la vuelta para decirle a Bruce que estaba bien, cuando su rostro se retorció de miedo al ver a un hombre detrás. Golpeó con la culata de su arma en la cabeza de Banner y el cuerpo del científico cayó al suelo.

"¡Bruce!" Gritó Sophia mientras corría hacia adelante. Pero fue agarrada por otro hombre y una pistola se colocó sobre su cabeza.

Carl tenía su arma levantada. "Bájala, muchacho." Dijo el sujeto que tenía a Sophia. "O te vuelo los sesos." Carl soltó el arma. "Shupert, átalos, volvamos donde el jefe."

Shupert ató las manos de Carl en la espalda y Sophia se puso a llorar. "¿Qué hay de él, Dwight?" Preguntó señalando a Bruce.

Dwight miró al cuerpo encogido en el suelo. "Déjalo para los mordedores. Ahora llevemos a estos dos de vuelta al jeep."

"¡Bruce!" Continuó gritando Sophia.

Los arbustos a su alrededor se agitaron. "¡Cállate!" Dwight abofeteó el rostro de la niña haciéndola gritar. Carl luchó contra las manos de Shupert pero fue inútil. "Vamos antes de que lleguen los mordedores." Los dos hombres sacaron a los niños y un Jeep los esperó.

* * *

**¡Hola a tod s! Sé que hace tiempo no actualizaba y pido disculpas por eso, pero he estado llena de trabajo y ya se me acabaron las vacaciones en la facultad así que es poco el tiempo que me queda para pasar por aquí. Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes comentan y siguen la historia, ya estamos en la "recta final" :D Un saludo y un abrazo muy grande. Gracias!**


End file.
